The Fabulous Life
by princessreigns
Summary: These four girls thought their lives were perfect and living in L.A. things can seem so, but there are challenges awaiting all of them whether it be love or friendship. Will they survive the test or will someone crack under the pressure? Multicouples.
1. Beautiful, Dirty and Rich

**The Fabulous Life**

_A/N: _I think I've broken through my writer's block! Therefore, in honor of this, here's a new fic for you guys! I'm using one new couple that I've come to love. If you don't like them, please don't bash them. Kay, Simply put. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter One - Beautiful, Dirty and Rich<p>

* * *

><p>"No! I asked for this dress in gold <em>not <em>champagne!"

Maryse, the beautiful French-Canadian woman, tapped her perfectly manicured fingers on the glass counter.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but I don't see the difference…"

"You…You don't see the difference? Do you know who I am?" Maryse was stunned that this woman had the audacity to question her. "I am Maryse DiBiase, head director of La Chic magazine, designer of L'Pearle jeans, and VP of Amor Cosmetics. More than likely, I am the closest thing you'll ever get to meeting a famous person. And you don't see the difference?" Now she was in her face.

"I'm…I'm sorry Mrs. DiBiase, I didn't know." she apologized, acting as if she recognized her.

"Oh, I'm sure you didn't." She sighed, moving platinum blonde strains of curly hair out of her face. "You know what, I'm just going to take my services elsewhere. I do not have time for this! I have a son back at home that I have to attend to." She was close to exiting the store until she remembered the unpaid for dress. "You can just sell that to another costumer, if anyone can afford it."

Adjusting the diamond necklace around her neck, she clicked her pair of black Louboutin shoes against the side walk, making her way back to the second love of her life- the car that her husband bought- her beautiful Lexus.

Shaking the thought of the woman getting her order wrong out of her head, she checked herself in her side mirror. She was fabulously dressed in a purple tube top-paired with a PU side zip ruffled jacket- a pair of faded skinny L'Pearle jeans, and black Louboutins.

Searching through her Dolce and Gabbana handbag, she looked for her black-with diamond decals-blackberry. "I really need to clean this thing out." she mumbled to herself.

Once the phone was retrieved, she dialed home.

"Hello?" her husband of two years answered.

"Hey honey, how's Christopher?" she inquired keeping her eyes on the road as she used her phone.

"He's good; I was playing with him before you called."

"Oh, I'm sorry to interrupt. I just called to tell you that the stupid clerk at the mall messed up my order. Instead of ordering the dress in gold, she ordered it in champagne."

Like the good husband he was, he avoided asking her what the difference was in fear that he might upset her. "I'm sorry, baby."

She sighed, "It's okay. I'll be home soon. Tell Chris that mommy says hi."

"I will. See you when you get home, baby. Bye." he hung up and looked down at his three month old son, Christopher.

"Come here," he picked his giggling son up, holding him in the air. "Mommy says hi." he smiled.

Maryse and Ted, once engaged, decided that they wanted children. Neither ever said how many, but they at least wanted one. And within months of them being engaged, Maryse gave birth to a beautiful, brunette-haired baby boy, Christopher. He was the joy of their lives. Sure, they had their careers and this big beautiful home, but all they really cared about was him.

Not too long ago, Maryse had the opportunity to teach Chris to talk. He only knew a few words now, but he had picked up on some French words that Maryse had spoken around the house. Ted taught him how to walk, but he still crawls around like the world depended on it.

And lastly, his father potty trained him. That wasn't as bad as he thought it would have been. He caught on rather quickly and now, he can use the potty all by himself.

Children are a blessing aren't they?

"I'm home, sweetie!" Maryse walked through the huge double doors, pushing her cell phone back into her purse.

"Hey, baby," he put Christopher back down on the floor with his toys and welcomed his wife home. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you and how's my son?" she tickled Christopher's sides playfully.

"He missed his mommy." Ted sat back down on the couch. "I leave for work at five. You don't need to go anywhere else today, do you?"

Maryse rolled her eyes at him. She couldn't help it; she was a busy woman ever since she married him. "No, I don't; I'm free until 10:30. Then, I hang with the girls." she giggled. "But no, I'm free…until I go to sleep anyways."

"Good, then I'm going to get a snack. Don't miss me too long." he winked at her before disappearing to into the kitchen."

"Sure…." she smiled. Sitting down on the floor, she began to play with her son. At least she had something to look forward to tonight.

_**.x.**_

Del Rio stared at the woman who lay next to him in bed. She was beautiful, all he ever wanted. But he couldn't have her…not yet anyways.

She stirred in her sleep as if she felt his eyes on her. "Hi." she smiled.

"You sleep well?"

"It was decent." The beautiful, raven-haired Latina wrapped the satin sheets around her slim figure. "Won't your wife be home soon?"

"Won't your boyfriend wonder where you are?" he sat up in bed and looked at her, becoming slightly thrown off guard.

"We were never official, so it's none of his business where I am." Rosa slipped back on her clothing that was previously scattered all over his room.

For the past three months, they'd been having a more bittersweet than blissful affair.

Rosa couldn't say she didn't love the idea. He bought everything her heart desired and more and in return she met the needs that his wife didn't.

"But answer my question," she raised an eyebrow at him. "When does she come home? I'd like to be out of here by then."

"She gets off of work in about thirty minutes; we have a lot of time. So why are you getting dressed?" he laid back down on his bed.

"Because Mike gets off in fifteen minutes and we have a _double date_ to go on." she grabbed her purse from his nightstand. She was only a few minutes away from exiting until he jumped up and grabbed her forearm.'

"Before you go, I got something for you." Desperately, he dug around in his nightstand for a small box. "Here." Smiling, he placed a huge, diamond ring on her left index finger.

She blushed smiling. "Not that I don't mind this," she silently admired the ring, loving that he was so thoughtful. "But why don't give this to your wife?"

He took her hand, giving her his signature wink. "I'm sleeping with you. Not her."

"Really, like you don't give it to her when she feels inferior to _me_- whether she knows about me or not. But I'm sure that when you're trying to throw her off of your _dirty little secret_," she ran her perfectly manicured finger down his chest. "You give it to her then too, right?"

"I haven't slept with her in four months…she doesn't give me what I need like you do." Slyly, he snaked a warm arm around her waist, pulling her closer. "Come back to bed with me." he insisted.

"I wish I could, but I can't. But I'll meet you in the morning for coffee if you're not busy with your wife."

"I won't be; you have nothing to worry about." he promised and kissed her lovingly on the lips.

"Good, so tomorrow morning then." Making sure everything that she'd brought was in her possession, she glanced the room. "Bye, babe." she kissed his cheek and left without looking back.

He knew that there may not have been love there; neither of them had ever said it during relations, but so what?

Del Rio wasn't the type to love something for a long period of time. Maybe that explained his relationship with his _wife. _He knew he didn't love her anymore, so why hadn't he left her yet? Everything was in his name. There was nothing to worry about. But perhaps he didn't like change. So he held onto his wife to keep from moving on.

But that still didn't explain much.

Sighing for no apparent reason, he sat back down on the bed. "Guess I can get more sleep…" Turning over, he closed his eyes to enter a peaceful bliss.

_**.x.**_

The drive from Del Rio's humble abode was pleasant. Upon reaching her apartment a few minutes later, she noticed the vast number of voicemails that Mike had left on her answering machine:

_Hey babe, Just wanted to see how you were doing. Call me back when you get this message. *beep*_

_I don't know if you got my last message, but I was hoping that you still wanted to go out tonight; got great reservations at your favorite restaurant. Call me back when you get home. *beep*_

_Babe, you haven't returned any of my calls all day. Where are you? If you decide to come home anytime soon, call me back. *beep*_

He was so clingy. When she got home…she didn't have to call him back if she didn't want to. She liked Miz- he was good looking and everything- but she had a life; would it kill him once to let her live it?

Quickly, she sent a text to Miz's phone: _I can't go out tonight; I'm a little tired. We can go out tomorrow night. Talk with you later. __**Lovely Latina**_.

Honestly, she was tired of him. Out of the five months they had been together, two of them had been great; the other three months…well, he drove her into the arms of another man. But what could she complain about?

Del Rio, the man she'd been sleeping with for the past three months, had given her everything. She remembered the day she'd met him.

She was at a friend's wedding as one of the bridesmaids, and she was at the reception getting a drink by the bar and a tall, handsome- obviously rich from the clothing he was wearing- man walked up to her.

He flirted, she played it off, he added money and gifts to the equation and she just handed him her number. Next, she met his mansion and his cars. She didn't exactly know what it was, but from then on, she couldn't stay away from him. He did what Miz didn't.

He pleasured her…in more than two ways: one, he bought her gifts…expensive gifts, two, he gave her money and three he gave her love; and boy, did he have a lot of it to give.

And only every once in a while did she feel guilty for wanting to be pampered. After all, what Miz-and Del Rio's wife-didn't know, wouldn't kill them.

Smiling, she sat down on her plush bed, which he gave her the money to buy, and relaxed against the sheets; she enjoyed the diamond ring on her finger.

"It's nice to be…" she smirked before wrapping a thick, fur coat-paid for with Alberto's money-around her shoulders. "Rich."

Picking up her purse, she looked for her phone. Searching through her contacts, she picked out a number of importance.

"Hey, you busy tonight?… Good, meet me at Onyx. I need a good drink tonight; furthermore, I got the money." she counted out the money in her hands, throwing them into the air as each price passed through her mouth. "And it needs to be spent." she smirked.

* * *

><p>There's the first chapter; I don't know what to make of it, so tell me. Should I continue?<p> 


	2. Late Night

**The Fabulous Life**

_A/N: _Thank you _**to truebeliever831, Ainat, and xsostarstruck **_for reviewing the previous chapter_**.**_ You guys rock! :)

* * *

><p>Chapter Two - Late Night<p>

* * *

><p>"Another martini please?"<p>

Rosa smiled and waited inside of Onyx-club and bar- with a martini in hand. "Are you sure, mademoiselle?" The bartender- apparently French- inquired.

"Positive," she pulled out a clip filled with money, approximately four-hundred and fifty dollars in ones.

"Merci," he smiled generously, taking the money that she offered willingly.

"Hey, Rosa!" Layla, her stylish best friend from Great Britain walked in looking flawless. "Did you order me a drink?"

"No, I didn't want it to get spike. You can't trust everyone these days." She looked around at the not-so-pleasing people on the dance floor and in the surrounding bar area. "Nice outfit, by the way."

"Aw, thanks," Layla was dressed in a beautiful black shirt that hooked around the neck, dark denim jeans with black high heels, paired with a set of bangles on each arm and a ring on both her left and right index finger, and gold hoop earrings. "Wade bought the jewelry…even the necklace." she grinned with delight as she moved strains of hair out the way to reveal a beautiful diamond necklace.

"That guy you've been dating?" she asked, taking another swig off her drink.

"I'm not dating him. We've been on a few dates, that's all. I'm not looking to start a relationship, but he likes to ravish me with gifts and I accept each and every one; I don't want to be rude after all." Layla giggled.

"Sure, you're just dating. We all know you're sleeping with him." Rosa said smirking.

"Hey, I am a lot of things, but I am not a gold digger." she assured, adjusting her necklace.

"I'll take your word for it; but what have you and that Brit been up to lately?"

Layla took her drink from the bartender and took a sip. "The last time I saw him was Tuesday when he stopped by to…take care of business." she smirked wiping the corners of her mouth.

"Let me guess, you were the business that he needed to."

"And he attended to it very, very well." Layla smirked seductively. "I have to admit; even though that was the first time, I like him. Maybe you and that Miz dude can double date with us."

"I don't know," Rosa placed her drink back on the bar counter. "Our relationship is on thin ice right now and I don't know if we'll be going out right now."

"Is it because of that Del Rio guy?"

"How did you-"

Layla cut her off. "You told me last week at Michelle's party. You got drunk, said you had a secret, told us you were having an affair, but then said don't tell Miz or Mike or whatever his name is."

"Oh, well yeah he's the reason. I just don't think Mike and I have that connection anymore. I feel more comfortable around Alberto, more… _important_." Rosa smiled warm-heartedly.

"You really like him don't you?"

"No…no, of course not. There is no like or love involved with our 'relationship'." she looked down but continued to sip her drink.

"Do you want there to be?"

Rosa looked back up at Layla with a blank expression. To tell the truth, she didn't know what she wanted from him besides the sex. That was the only thing that was mind blowing about their relationship.

"No, there's just the sex, besides the money and gifts, of course." she guaranteed her friend. Then, turning to the bartender she paid for her second drink.

"Sure, Rosa…"

"What? I don't love him; he doesn't love me. That's all to it. Now do you want to party or not?"

"Okay…" she said a bit uneasy.

_**.x.**_

Maryse lay in bed, staring at the ceiling. With a crying baby in a crib, no husband around to help, and fatigue taking over her body, Maryse thought she was going to go insane. "Chris! Please hush!"

Nevertheless, that never helped.

Dragging herself out of bed, she went to care for Chris. "Come on, Chris. Give mommy a break." she pleaded.

"I know daddy isn't here, but can you just please behave like he is?" she inquired.

She looked at the puzzled face of her child. His face resembled that of a puppy dog. Maryse smiled slightly; he looked so much like his father when he gave her that look.

"Good, now mommy's going to put you back to bed so I can get some sleep." she smiled again, laid him back down in his crib, and went back to bed.

"Thank goodness." Looking up at the ceiling, she turned over on her stomach.

After settling into her bed-and it seemed as if she was going to get some sleep-, the phone ranged.

"Hello?" Maryse answered, being a little on the frustrated side.

"Hey, babe, it's me! I just called to tell you that I got caught up with the guys after work; and they insisted that I come back to their house for a party. I'll be home in about an hour or two, kay?"

"An hour or two? Your son misses his bedtime story and I've been at work all day until you left for _your _job. So, you should know he likes for his daddy to rock him to bed at night."

"Sweetie, I know. Look, I'm sorry; I'll be home soon; love you." Then, he hung up.

"Ugh!"

_**.x.**_

"Dude, marriage is totally killing your social life." Cody yelled, holding up a can of beer.

"I don't think so; I love Maryse and Chris and I love my friends; I have time for both of you."

Cody disagree." But you don't have to be 'with her' anymore. Remember all the girls you would get before you 'settled down', they're all disappointed that you lost interest in them."

"I didn't loose interest in them…I let them go in pursuit for someone better." Ted assured.

"Really? See that hot chick over there," he pointed over to a slim, curvy brunette with her back turned towards them. "Go talk to her. Live a little." Cody smirked, wrapping his arm around two smiling women.

"Why? I told you I'm faithful to Maryse; no one else."

"I'm not saying to flirt with her. Just talk to her; you know, make another _'friend' _or two." He then walked off with his women of choice.

Giving into peer pressure, he sighed and walked over to the bar to grab a drink. "Hey," he smiled at the beautiful brunette beauty.

"Oh, hi." she looked up at him smiling.

"Cool party, huh?" Desperately trying to make conversation, he stuffed his hands in his jacket pocket.

"I guess, but everyone here is so typical. All party people. Cody told me that this was just a get-together with a group of friends. I didn't come here for all of this."

"Yeah, that's typical Cody for yah." He chuckled. "I'm Ted." he held out his hand.

"Eve…Eve Torres." she smiled and shook his hand. "You look rather familiar." She stared up at him. "You're Ted DiBiase, right?"

He smiled nodding his head. "Yeah, former wrestler and current owner of a huge business form…why?"

"I'm a big fan actually. So is my girl over there." she pointed to a petite-also curvy- blonde who was about her height and just as attractive. "I'll introduce you two."

"Glad to hear that; it's nice to still have a few supporters."

Eve came back with her friend on her arm. "Ted, this is Kelly. Kelly this is Ted."

"Hi, nice to meet you." she smiled and shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you too. Hey, since we're all getting to know each other, what do you say I buy you girls drinks; it's my treat." he smiled generously.

"Sure," they both said at the same time.

"Can I get two gin and tonics for the ladies?" he smirked back at them; they giggled in return.

"Of course." the bartender went to prepare his order.

"So, you girls from around here right?"

"I'm from Florida and Eve's from Colorado- Jacksonville and Denver to be exact." Kelly smiled, sitting on one of the bar stools. "Oh, Ted, I heard someone settled down not too long along…am I right?"

"Yes, I did actually. I've been married for two years, and I have a 12-month-old son. He's the joy of my life." Ted smiled thinking of his family back at home.

"Why did you decide to settle down? Didn't like the single life?" Kelly perked up.

"Honestly," he looked down at the brunette next to him. "I got tired of being a player-the sleeping around, flirting with every woman I met, and being one of the best well-know womanizer got to be very tiring. I wanted someone I could spend the rest of my life with and Maryse was that woman." he looked down at the picture of Maryse holding Chris that he dug out of his pocket. "I love them to death."

"Aw, that's really sweet. I can't wait to have a family of my own one day- a loving husband, a house full of kids and a beautiful home with a well paying job. Now, that's the life."

Kelly nodded her head in agreement. "Yeah, I want three kids: two girls and a boy with a handsome, humorous, and maybe slightly wealthy husband…ah that's the life." Kelly went into her dreamland.

Eve giggled and left Kelly to her moment. "She's a big dreamer."

"Aren't we all?" Ted looked out at the array of people drinking and dancing around the room. "Even though I'm married and I'm sure you have no romantic interest in me, I hate to be the one left out…wanna' dance?"

"Sure," Eve smiled and led him out to the dance floor.

Looks like this would be the start of a wonderful friendship.

* * *

><p>There's chapter two. Please review!<p> 


	3. Be Aware

**The Fabulous Life**

_A/N: _Thank you to _**xMyHeartShine**_, _**truebeliever831**_, _**ViperDiva**_ and _**xsostarstruck **_for reviewing chapter two. It's much appreciated.

* * *

><p>Chapter Three - Be Aware<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Del Rio…" <em>Rosa smirked against his skin. She had never felt so wanted before. So…special. He had a way of making her want him even more than she already did.

"Te gusta eso eh?" he ran his lips across her jawbone slowly and gracefully. His eyes then looked to her stomach. Smirking, he kissed her stomach, dipping his tongue in her belly button, brining a moan from Rosa's mouth.

"Si," it came out her mouth so smoothly and easily, almost as if she was programmed to speak it. "But we have to talk, you know." she managed to break away from the giggles and moans to say something serious.

"About?" he spoke lowly, keeping his lips attached to her velvet-like skin.

"This thing. Us."

Alberto looked at her mysteriously. He couldn't quite understand or read her mind, but he knew that whatever it was that she had to talk about had to be of some importance.

"What is it?" he sat up and pulled her slim, nude body, which was wrapped in his sheets, onto his lap.

Rosa laughed before she spoke; she knew her question was going to sound weird, but maybe she could get a decent answer from him. "Do you still love your wife?"

"Why?" he raised an eyebrow in a somewhat flirtatious manner.

"I just wanted to know. That's all." nervously, she ran a hand through his clean, fresh cut hair.

"In that case…no I don't. Not anymore." he honestly admitted.

"Do you love me, perhaps?" she looked down, away from his gaze. "Is it ever going to be more than this?"

"I thought you liked this. That you loved the way I kissed your neck." smiling, he placed a light kiss on her neck. "Your ear." he gently nibbled on her ear. "I also thought that you like the way I touched you." while one hand ran down her back, he used the back of his right hand to stroke her inner thigh.

"I do," she shivered at his touch. "But I started thinking, and I think I have a right to know if this affair we're having is ever going to go any further than this bedroom."

"Well, we've did it on the washing machine, on the kitchen table, on the desk in my study, my Bentley and in the shower. Where else do you want me?" he smirked seductively.

She smiled as she remembered being with him in almost ever room in his house. "Not like that, Alberto. I mean am I ever going to be more than just an affair to you. Sure, we've been on a date or two, but I want love or something out of this."

"You do get something out of this. My money, a car, me - of course-, and new furniture in your apartment. That's how I show my love…through gifts."

"But I want to hear you say the words. Is that so hard?"

"Rosa," he sighed, kissing her neck. "Can we talk about this later. I really want you and this conversation is hindering me from getting what I want. And I _always_ get what I want."

Looking down, she sighed. Was she going to get a solid answer?

"Fine," smirking, she wrapped her legs around his waist and they continued their lustful filled morning together.

_**.x.**_

"Come on Chris." Maryse, hair wrapped up perfectly in a ponytail and clothed in a pink tank top and designer- yes, designer- sweatpants and in pink and white shape-ups, buckled her son in his car seat. She settled in the front seat and smiled.

She'd just finished an hours worth of working out.

Yes, she was a busy woman with an amazing husband and multiple careers, but she kept up her looks too. You had to when you had as much as she did on her plate.

But she wasn't about to go home right away. Maryse had to make a quick stop to the grocery store. Usually, Ted did_ that _kind of shopping. She wasn't the one to go into a store, and wonder around looking for the things she, Ted and Chris liked to eat. Why? Because some people- the one's that knew of her anyways- would always rush up and ask for autographs. It wasn't that she didn't like the attention; she would always put on a smile and sign whatever it was they had her to sign.

However, it could get annoying. One man came up to her and asked her to autograph his hairy back. She took on a look of disgust, said something in French, and slapped him. Sure, it got her thrown out of the store, but she stood up for her rights. She wasn't the type to be seen with ugly people; and she surely wasn't about to start then.

"What does Chris want to eat today?" she smiled back at her son in the back seat.

"Candy!" was his response. It was one of his first words- besides mommy- that he learned.

Maryse giggled. "If that's what you want…" she reached into her Louis Vuitton- another one of her many handbags- to find her phone. This purse, unlike the others, was less messier.

"Ted answer your phone!" he yelled into the receiver.

And within minutes, he answered yawning. Must have been waking up from a nap.

"What's up?"

"What's up?" she repeated him in a questioning manner. "Is that how you greet your wife, Mr. DiBiase?"

"Oh, hi sweetie. How was your work out?" he ignored her question, but greeted her warm-heartedly.

"Fine. But I'm about to go to the store. Is there anything you want back?"

"Nah, I'm fine. Just pick up the necessities and whatever it is that Chris wants; Daddy will be fine."

"Kay. See you when I get home. Bye, love you." she blew a kiss into the phone then hung up.

Now, she could focus on the road. Chris had fallen asleep and that would only make the drive to this supermarket- that didn't deserve her visit- much easier to deal with.

Once she arrived and had cut the car off, she held Chris in her arms. She would of took his car seat in with him. But when he did awaken, he would want to be in the buggy with mommy pushing him.

"Yes, sweetie, we're in the store. I'll get your candy when I get to check out." she sighed, trying to reason with her child with his arms stretched out in her direction.

"Mommy isn't going to carry you." she ordered, looking around the aisles for what Ted called 'necessities'.

She did get a few things: bread, eggs, milk, cereal, fruits, vegetables- she only got those because she insisted to keep her child healthy and strong-, and other important produce.

"Okay, what else?" Maryse looked for candy, lost all concentration when she bumped into someone. "Vous excuser!" she shouted out.

"Oh, I'm sorry." the young brunette woman apologized. Then she realized who she was talking to. "Maryse…Maryse Ouellet-DiBiase?"

"How do you know me?" she asked, looking at the woman.

"You're married to Ted DiBiase, I'm wearing jeans designed by you, I read your magazine and I'm wearing your make-up; Amor Cosmetics."

"Okay, so you're a fan. And your name?"

"Eve," she smiled and held her hand out. "Eve Torres. I met your husband the other night."

"Wait. You were in contact with my husband. You talked to my husband. You know my husband?" she got louder with each statement.

"Um, yes, I'm a big fan of the both of you. He was at a friend of mine's party last night. We talked and he told me all about you and that must be his son, Chris. He's so adorable." Eve cooed, smiling at the giggling little boy.

"Why?"

Eve looked back at the beautiful blonde and wore a confused expression on her face. "I don't know what you're talking about. What do you mean why?"

"Why were you with my husband and what were you doing with him?"

"Nothing, Mrs. DiBiase. We just talked and he bought me a drink; he was just being a gentleman."

"Well, I have no idea who you are or where you come from, but stay away from my husband? _**Comprendre salope**_?

"Uh…" Eve stood confused. She didn't understand the last part of what she said, but she did know that she insulted her.

"Thought so." Maryse turned on her toes and walked away from Eve, setting her direction to the check out counter.

_**.x.**_

Miz settled himself onto his couch. It had been a long day at work, and he was in the mood for a good nap, but first…he had to make a phone call.

"Hello?"

"Hey babe, are you busy right now?"

Rosa sighed looking at the way Del Rio slept next to her; he was adorable. "No, I was just hanging out with Layla, but I'll be over soon. Why, what did you have in mind?"

"Oh nothing much. I was just hoping we could spend some time together here at home, if you're up for it."

"Sure." she might as well give in. It'd been almost a week since she'd last went out with him, and she couldn't leave him hanging- and certainly, she couldn't keep listening to his voicemails-so she decided to respond to his request.

"I'll be over soon." she smirked slightly. "What should I wear?" she giggled, getting her clothes together and exiting Del Rio's home.

"Something see-through and or leopard print. Either way, I need to have easy access to that body of yours." he smiled, turned off his T.V, and turned on some music.

"Kay babe, I'll see you soon. Love you." Without waiting for a reply, she hung up her phone and whisked out to her car without waking Alberto.

What she was doing to Miz was wrong. She'd admit that; but she also knew she couldn't get rid of him. He was sweet, somewhat romantic and every once in the wild, he was good in bed. But she- just like Miz- wanted Del Rio. And she'd be damned if she'd let either of them go anytime soon.

* * *

><p>There's chapter three. Please review.<p> 


	4. Perfect Life

**The Fabulous Life**

_A/N: _Thank you to _**truebeliever831, ViperDiva, xMyHeartShine,**_ _**SwantonBaby **_and _**Ainat **_for reviewing chapter three. You guys rock. Enjoy chapter four.

* * *

><p>Chapter Four - Perfect Life<p>

* * *

><p>"Ready?" Rosa stood behind her half-shut bathroom door waiting for Miz's reply. She was toying with his feelings, something she had done a lot of as of late.<p>

"I was born ready." He was about to explode. It'd been weeks since he'd seen his girlfriend. And tonight, he was going to get to see her in lingerie- see through, easy access lingerie- so he knew he was getting lucky tonight.

Smirking teasingly, she strutted into her bedroom where Miz sat on her bed, his mouth watering. "Hola papá, gusta lo que ves?"

He had absolutely no idea what she said, but it sounded hot coming out of her mouth. So, he had to agree. "Si, mommy." he beamed excitedly.

She giggled playfully, sitting on his lap and running her hands down his chest. "You have no idea what I said." she said matter-of-factly.

"No, but it sounded sexy."

Too typical. Her last boyfriend said the same thing once, only then was she asking for a break up. This time she was seducing him. She wrapped her legs around his waist. Her lips found their way down to his neck, licking and kissing the side of his neck.

"Um…" he moaned lowly, rubbing her back. He found the back of her bra easily and tried to unhook it. And he was almost successful. But his luck of getting her bra off was cut short when her phone ringed and she decided to answer it.

"It'll only be a few minutes baby," she tried to guarantee him that the phone conversation wouldn't take long, but once she saw who it was calling her- via caller ID- she knew it'd be longer than expected. "Hello?" she stepped into her living room, assuring that the call was private.

Del Rio cut straight to the point when it came to phone conversations. "When will I get to see you again?"

"Soon, I promise. But I'm kind of busy now."

"With what? That douche bag of a boyfriend. Maybe you should see what it's like to be with a man instead of a boy."

"I did…last week and the week before that. He needs pleasure too. Play fair." Rosa attempted to reason with him.

"I don't play fair; I cheat to get what I want. And what I want now is you in my bed. Can we arrange that?"

"I'll be over later on tonight. Sound good to you?" she inquired, becoming impatient.

"I guess it'll do, but that's only because I'm trying to learn to be a more patient man." He smirked against the phone. "So what are you wearing?"

"You'll find out later. I have to go." She didn't care enough to listen to his response- more than likely, he would of gave her attitude- so she hung up and went back to attend to Miz.

"Miss me?"

He looked up at her curvy frame as it leaned against the door. "More than you know." Smiling, he pulled her back onto his lap. "What took you so long?"

"Nothing, just a nuisance phone call. Where were we?"

"I believe you were about to strip for me."

She giggled against his cheek. "Sure…" Her lips remit his in a passionate kiss. His arms once again found the hook on her bra and this time, he was able to get it off without any hassle. "Nice.." he smirked seductively as her chest was revealed right in front of him.

"Like 'em?"

"Love them." He turned her over on her back in once swift movement and preceded with previous plan: to get lucky.

_**.x.**_

"Hey babe, where are you?" It was a little after 6:30 and Ted was getting in from work- which was enjoyable, but not always easy.

"Hi," Maryse gave him a fake smile. "How was your day?"

He kissed her on the lips and settled onto his bed, placing his son in his lap. "Same old, same old."

"What about that party last night? Did you see some new faces?"

"A few…" he simply replied.

"A few, eh?" Maryse, in a black tank top and a pair of shorts with her hair flowing over her shoulders in perfect curls, mocked him. "What about this Eve chick?"

"How do you-"

She cut him off, pressing her index finger to his lips. "I ran into her at the store yesterday. She said she was fan and that she met with you at some party. Apparently, you two had a lot of fun together."

Ted put Chris down on the bed and lead Maryse into the hallway. He knew exactly where this conversation was going. "Are you jealous?"

"Jealous?…No, I just want to know why my husband…_**my **_husband was buying drinks for another woman and dancing with another woman."

"Baby, I love you okay." he kissed her forehead. "There is no other woman out there that could mean more to me than you do. I was just being friendly, that's all. Her and her friend looked lonely so we talked. Yes, I offered to buy them drinks and sure, I danced with her, but I swear I didn't touch her. I know how good I have it." he smiled, wrapping his arms around Maryse's slim figure.

She sighed. Maybe she overreacted about the whole thing. She shouldn't of exploded on Eve; she knew that now. And if she ran into her again anytime soon, she'd be sure to apologize. "I'm sorry." she planted a kiss on his lips.

"Apology accepted. Now, what do you say, you put Chris in his room to play and we have some fun of our own." Ted recommended, smirking.

Maryse knew what he had in mine, but she wasn't keen on the idea. "It's because of that that I ended up pregnant. You, Mr. DiBiase, have had enough fun this week. What you can do is start working out again…getting a little chubby." she padded his stomach playfully. Smiling at his sudden expression as he looked down at his stomach, she went back to playing with a giggling Christopher who had found a sudden interest in Maryse's makeup; his face was covered in make-up.

"Chris, mommy told you not to mess with her things." she put her make-up case back on her vanity and took a look at the mess he'd made. "Now, I've got to clean you up. Not that you didn't do a good job…you used too much blush though." she kissed his rosy cheek, carried him into the bathroom, and washed the new makeover he'd given himself off his face.

"I'm not chubby…" Ted mumbled lowly, pouting. "I work out everyday in that gym that _you _had built…maybe you're getting chubby."

"What!" she shouted, looking out the door at her bickering husband.

"Nothing, sweetheart." he assured, hoping that she hadn't heard him. Lord only knows what would happen to him if she did.

"I thought so."

Ted wiped his forehead, thinking that he had gotten himself off the hook. Walking back into his bedroom- and laying on the bed in wait of Maryse- he got to thinking. Maryse wasn't known to be the jealous type. She even admitted it when he threw the hint at her. But if that was the case, why had she overreacted about him meeting Eve?

He was completely honest. He told her he didn't touch her. Sure, he bought her and her friend drinks, but he classified that to be gentlemanly rules. Eve was attractive- any man was blind if he didn't see that- but he made it plain and clear that Maryse was the only woman in his life and he'd like to keep it that way.

He had the perfect life: a gorgeous, hardworking wife, the best son any father could ever ask for, a beautiful, three story home and a well paying job- not to mention him being worth millions already- to match. He wouldn't change it for the world. So, certainly, he wouldn't do something to change his status.

"Waiting for me?" Maryse smiled sweetly, placing herself next to him and laid her head on his chest. "I put Chris to bed; he became a little sleepy after his bath."

"That means we have the rest of the afternoon together." he smiled back down at her warm-heartedly, stroking her platinum blonde hair that covered his abdomen.

"What do you wanna' do?" she stroked his chest, smirking.

"Just to spend the rest of the night with my beautiful wife in my arms." he kissed her forehead lovingly.

"Aw, you're such a suck up…but I love you."

Ted chuckled. She had a way of making it seem like making fun of him was a humorous thing. The problem? Sometimes it was; however, Ted had no problem with it. "Love you too." He relaxed his head against his pillow and snuggled up closer to his wife.

* * *

><p>There's chapter four. Please review. :)<p> 


	5. More Than Friends

**The Fabulous Life**

_A/N: _Thank you to _**xMyHeartShine, truebeliever831, wades wife, ViperDiva **_and _**Ainat**_ for reviewing chapter four. Thank you all very much.

* * *

><p>Chapter Four - More Than Friends<p>

* * *

><p>There was nothing better in this world than having a great job, a beautiful home, a gorgeous wife and an adorable son. At least, that was what Ted thought.<p>

As Maryse and Ted watched their son chase butterflies in the park, Ted scoped the area. He was so lucky to be where he was; he wouldn't want to be anybody else. Everyone had a calling in life. Ted's calling was to be a husband, a father and a hardworking, family man. And that he was.

"What are you thinking?" Maryse tangled her fingers in Ted's, smiling. Her platinum blonde hair flowed over Ted's shoulder.

"Just thinking about how lucky I am to have you and Chris in my life." he smiled down at his stunning wife. "I love you."

Maryse grinned happily. Not a lot of women can say that they have the perfect life: a loving, supporting, faithful husband and an adorable, well-trained son. "I love you too, baby." she placed a tender kiss on the side of his neck. "I'm so lucky to have you."

"I know." he smirked confidently. He saw the expression on her face change and it didn't change for the better. "I'm lucky to have you too, baby." he looked over at his giggling son. "Maryse?"

"Yep?"

"Do you want to have another baby?" he rubbed her arm softly.

"One day, of course. But for now, I think we should be happy with the one we have." Maryse said matter-of-factly, looking at Chris play. "But once Chris turns…I don't know, maybe three or four years old, we can try again." she smiled.

"I can wait til' then, but I won't wait to practice." he smirked seductively. Maryse smacked him on the arm -for some odd reason, she loved to physically abuse him- rather relentlessly. "Ow!" he yelped a little louder than usual.

"Don't talk dirty around our child!"

"He doesn't know what it means; he isn't even one yet, Ryse." Ted said. Maryse gave him a 'duh' look while rolling her eyes. Ted loved her, but sometimes he wondered where she got all this aggressiveness. It sounded cowardly, but she had one hell of an arm; you wouldn't want her to hit you if you knew what if felt like. "I'm going to go buy us a hot dog," he smiled lightly. "and give you time to cool down…" he mumbled lowly as he walked off.

"Hey, can I get two hot dogs please?" he handed the man the money to pay for both. Turning around bumped into a recognizable face standing behind him. "Eve?"

"Oh hey, Ted," she looked up from getting money out of her pocket. "Here with your wife and Chris?"

Ted looked over at Maryse who was pushing Chris on a swing, smiling. "Yeah, Chris was tired of being at home and when I asked him where he wanted to go he said swing- I figured he wanted to go to the park." he chuckled, smiling again.

"He is adorable. I ran into him and your wife at the store; yeah, I think she cussed me out in French."

He ran his hand over his brunette hair. "I'm sorry about that. She isn't the jealous type most of the time, but she overreacts when I happen to become friends with another woman. Don't feel bad though; it has happened before." he nodded reassuringly.

"You know what? I think I'd react the same way if my husband was around another beautiful woman who I didn't know or trust."

"Ah, your trying to be reasonable but cocky by calling yourself beautiful at the same time. Nice trick."

"I wasn't being cocky, Ted. You have to think highly of yourself or no one else will; plus, I know I'm beautiful." she smiled, eating the chocolate, vanilla swirl ice cream she'd just purchased.

"True…the thinking highly of yourself part not the you're beautiful part." he looked at her, realizing what he had just said. "Not that you're not beautiful or anything. It's just-" he stuttered over his words as he tried to make sense for what he was saying.

Eve giggled at his slip-up. She thought it was cute how he was trying to apologize, almost in an adorable manner. "I know Ted," she cut him off understandably. "It's okay to think another woman is beautiful as long as the number one woman in your life is the most beautiful."

"She is…" he sighed happily, looking over at how motherly Maryse was. "You know Eve I like hanging out with you -don't get me wrong or anything- but I'm sure my wife wants her hotdog back." he laughed humorously.

"No problem. But if you like hanging out with me so much, you know there's this banquet dinner for a local charity that all of my employees are going to and apparently, a lot of important people are going to be there to contribute money and other donations. Want to be my special guess?"

"Before I decide, can you remind me what it is that you do again?" They'd stopped walking and stood near where Maryse and Chris were once playing.

Eve smiled. "I'm an actor on the rise, thank you very much Mr. Business man."

"Hmm," he stroked his chin with a goofy look on his face. "I'll have to think about it. How about you text me the details and I'll let you know if I can attend your fancy occasion." he smiled, extending her his cell phone. She put her number in his contacts and handed him his phone back. "Will do. Tell Chris and -despite the fact that she yelled at me in foreign- Maryse I said hi." she left him with her smile as she walked away from him.

Ted watched her walk away. It may seem like he was developing a crush on the brunette, Colorado native, but he was just her friend. And it looked like that friendship would be growing very soon.

Realizing that he was still standing in the same place she'd left him in, he shook the thought of her out of his mind and made his way back to Maryse. "Your hotdog, my lady."

"Thanks," Usually, she didn't eat fating foods, but she was willing to eat it to make Ted and her son happy. "What took you so long?"

He looked at how cheery Maryse looked. If she knew where he was, he figured she'd overreact again and then she'd turn the entire park -and Eve if she could get to her in time- upside down. "I was just taking in my surroundings; it is nice to get out of the house every once in a while, you know."

Maryse looked at him strangely. "Yeah…I know." she took another bit of the tasty snack, but avoided asking further questions.

Ted was eating his too before he felt his phone vibrate. He'd received a text message.

_The banquet is this Thursday at 8:30 in the LA Plaza -I know it's a good drive, but it's well worth it. You can meet me there; sorry, if you wanted to pick me up. With you being married, I wouldn't allow it. LOL. Hopefully, I'll see you there. _**EveMTorres.**

He chuckled at the text. This action made Maryse look over at him; she gave him a questioning look. "It's just a silly text Cody sent me." he was a terrible liar and he hated lying to her, but he was trying to keep from hurting her and himself for that matter.

"Okay…" she shrugged nonchalantly, turning her attention back to her now sleeping son.

_That was close…_

Ted shook his head and thought about the text. He was planning to attend, but he'd have to get past Maryse first. And that would be a hard enough task in itself.

_**.x.**_

Rosa for once wasn't with either of the men she'd been involved with. Tonight, she was hanging with her friends: Layla -who brought Wade along with her-, Kelly and Cody.

"So let me get this straight," Kelly looked at Cody with a disgusted look. "If a woman gets drunk and flirts with a man, it makes her a whore, but if a guy does the same thing -only with a woman- it's typical guy behavior?

"Yes, you are correct, Blondie." he rubbed the top of her head.

Kelly rolled her eyes at him as she fixed her hair back. "Number one, don't ever touch my hair again and number two, that's a double standard. But when it comes to you, I'm not surprised that you'd think that."

"That is a double standard though," Layla agreed. "If a guy hits on a girl -and I mean 'hit, hits' on a girl, it makes you a man-whore." she said truthfully. "What do you think, Wade?" she leaned against the Brit's chest.

"Being the gentleman that I am, I think both views are repulsive. If you're going to flirt with a woman or a man, you shouldn't have to be drunk. Sure, when I met you, I bought you a drink, but I wasn't constantly drinking to make myself look more appealing."

Kelly looked at him in a confused manner. "That doesn't make any sense at all, Wade. But I think you're saying that you agree with Layla, am I right?" He nodded. "See Cody, a real man -meaning, not you- knows verity.

"Verity my ass, Kelly. But since women always think they're right, I'll lay the subject to rest." he sat his drink down then looked for at Rosa. "Rose, babe, can you be a doll and get me another drink?"

She rolled her eyes annoyingly. "You get your own damn drink, Rhodes. I'm not your maid." she sat back down on the couch in between Layla and Wade.

"No need to be a bitch…gosh." he didn't need to be told a second time; he went to get another beer from Rosa's fridge.

"Why are we friends with him again?" Rosa asked, turning the song on the stereo.

"He's dashing remember." Kelly laughed and the others joined in until Cody reentered the room then they all went silent. "There's the dashing boy now." Layla spoke up, laughing.

"Whatever, you're mad because you can't be dashing." He popped open a cold beer and took a much needed sip. "So, Kelly tell me…what is like being sexy, but single?" he laughed.

"I don't know you tell me pretty boy. What is it like being single and not having any women attracted to you?" Kelly giggled.

Cody didn't laugh. He didn't think it was funny. "I wouldn't be giggling. There is someone in this room that's attracted to me."

"Sure…" Rosa agreed sarcastically. "What woman in this room in her right mind would be attracted to you without being drunk or high?"

Cody's eyes shifted to Layla. "The same woman who slept with me three months ago." he smiled happily. "You want to tell 'em?"

Wade saw where his eyes were going and looked down at Layla who had a shocked look on her face. "You slept with him while we were together?"

"Wade, we weren't together then. You didn't want a commitment when I did. I was lonely and Cody was there and I don't know. It just happened." she looked back at a smirking Cody Rhodes with a look of hatred.

The whole room was quite and all eyes were on Layla. "It meant nothing."

"That's not what you said when I was all up in that…" he smiled again, thinking back on the moment. At the time, it was a fling and nothing more, but Cody had to admit that Layla knew exactly what she was doing in the bedroom; surely, anyone who was involved with her sensually were left with lasting memories.

Wade stood up, pushing Cody against the wall. "You say one more damn thing and I will rearrange your face!"

"Wade, stop. Let him go." she tried getting in between the two but it was no use. Wade was pissed and he wasn't letting go until someone was hurt.

"No, it's okay, Lay. Actually, he doesn't scare me. But he has the same look on his face that you had after all of this became too much to handle and you exploded in screams and whimpers…remember?"

Now boiling in anger, Wade's fist collided with Cody's face. "How's that for exploded you little bitch!" he kicked Cody in the back and stormed out, Layla following close behind.

Kelly kneeled down beside him, wiping his bloody mouth and nose with tissue. "Why do you insist on running your mouth off? It's going to get you killed one day." she raised his head up to stop the bleeding.

"Why are you helping me?" Cody rubbed some blood off his lip.

"I may not like you most of the time, but we're friends, Cody; that's not going to change anytime soon." she smiled, helping him back to his feet. "Unless you want us to not be friends."

He smiled back at her weakly. "Nah, if I have one friend, then I'll always be dashing."

"Sure you will…" Kelly and Cody made his way back to the car. Once inside, they sat there for a few minutes. "Sorry."

"For?" she inquired, looking up at him.

"For being a compulsive jackass," they laughed together. "I know I can be a pain in the ass sometimes but that's lonely because I love you…as a friend."

"I love you too, Dashing Cody Rhodes…as a friend."

They were indeed friends, but from the looks they were exchanging, it was sure to evolve into something more very soon.

* * *

><p>There's chapter five! Please review.<p> 


	6. That Unwanted Feeling

**The Fabulous Life**

A/N: Thanks to _**truebeliever831, ViperDiva, brittneydalton5, xMyHeartShine**_ and _**Ainat**_ for reviewing chapter five. Much appreciated.

Yes, this is the longest chapter by far, but it's probably one of the most interesting so far. So, try and read it all or you may miss something. I'm going to start putting chapter previews in this story, so you can have a hint of what's to come. Check it out below once you've read the story -or before...whatever you prefer. Anyways, enjoy this chapter :)

* * *

><p>Chapter Six - That Unwanted Feeling<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Alberto…"<em>

Once again, Rosa was tangled up in the sheets with Alberto Del Rio. She still didn't know why she put up with him. He hadn't made his decision on his feelings for her yet, but when it was hard to resist him when he made her feel the way he did. He had a way of putting butterflies in her stomach. Being the other woman -she had to admit- was getting old; however, he kept pulling her back. She was starting to think that he liked to toy with her emotions. If that was the case, then, he was very good at it.

Rosa could feel herself not being able to take it anymore. She was going to scream. And if luck were on her side, the neighbors wouldn't hear. _"Del Rio!"_

"You're loud in bed," He pulled his body away from hers and settled himself in beside her, Rosa's head resting on his chest. "I like that."

She felt a smirk form on her lips. "I can't help it; you make me feel special."

"Special, huh?" he stroked the raven haired streaks that lay scattered on his chest. "I'm glad you said that because I got you something."

He reached over and pulled out a long, black, velvet box out of his bedside drawer. "I got this for you…close your eyes."

Rosa did has requested. She felt Del Rio's hands snake around her waist and his lips kissed the side of her neck. Then, she felt something cold touch her skin. "Open your eyes."

Smiling and touching her neck, she felt the piece of jewelry that had been placed around his neck. "What's this?"

"A necklace combining our initials with a heart. It's pure gold- 25 karats- and it cost me around twenty-five hundred dollars, but I don't mind spending money on you." he kissed her lips lovingly.

"Why though? I thought our relationship was secret."

Alberto took her hand in his and kissed it. "I want the whole world to know about us; plus, I already sent my wife divorce papers. We've both signed them. Soon, I'll be an unmarried man."

"Really?" she smiled, rubbing his arm. "You did this for me; I know I gave you an ultimatum, but I didn't want to rush you into something that you wanted to be strictly sexual."

"I did this for us, beautiful. I want you and I know that now. So how about you let go of that so called 'man' you're with and come back to me…for good this time.

Rosa's smile and happy mood shifted when he mentioned Mike. She liked Mike and she didn't want to hurt him by telling him she'd been sleeping with another man for months on end. How was she suppose to come clean, therefore breaking a man's heart who really didn't deserve to be treated the way she had been treating him.

"Sure," she smiled half-heartedly and kisses him. "Does this mean we're living together?"

"If you want to move in, you may do so whenever you like. I just want us to be together."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pushed him back on the bed; her lips quickly found their way back to his manly chest. "I'll move in soon, but for now…let me move those boxers off of you…again." she smirked seductively and they picked back up where they left off.

_**.x.**_

Ted -clad in a Louis Vuitton suit, a black and white diagonal striped tie, black leather shoes and a Rolex watch- closed the door on his silver Lamborghini -which he only drove on special occasions- and checked himself in the rearview mirrors.

Tonight, he was accompanying Eve to a charity event and he wanted to make an impression and give Eve a good name.

Everyone from celebrities -who were only there to be featured in a magazine-, people from Eve's job, and other important socialites were there to give money to the charity.

Ted scanned the parking lot for Eve. She was suppose to be in a black convertible. Greeting complete strangers with a smile and small way, he saw Eve getting out of her car. She was dressed in a gorgeous, form fitting, red dress with a sexy deep v-cut neckline and stylish rhinestone clasps; it fit her curvy figure perfectly. "Eve…"

She turned around with a million watt smile on her face. "Ted, you look amazing."

" And you…you look…" he was lost for words- speechless, you could eve say- and even though he was a happily married man, he couldn't deny that Eve looked absolutely amazing. "stunning."

Eve blushed dramatically. "Thank you, ready to head inside?" she inquiring, hooking her arm around his.

"Sure,"

"Oh, and I was informed last night -hours after we met at the park- and said that there will be a dinner afterwards at my agent's place. I don't know why they couldn't have the dinner here. But apparently, this place was scheduled strictly for the charity and photo shoots, which we have to take before we enter the building."

"That's a lot of stuff…but I don't know if I'll be able to make the dinner. I promised Maryse I'd be home around 11: 30. I can't be late." Ted was honest, but he didn't want to hurt her feelings.

Eve sighed distressingly. "It's fine. I don't mind going alone."

He looked at the upsetting expression on her face. Ted didn't want to hurt her feelings, but at the same time he didn't want to lie to Maryse…again. "No, I can't send you alone, not with that look on your face."

"But I don't want to be the issue of your marriage with Maryse, so don't worry about it. There are a lot of single guys at this event; I can find someone to accompany me.

Ted didn't exactly know why, but hearing her say that sparked something in him: jealousy. "I wouldn't feel comfortable with a stranger being with you, rather it be me -someone you know and like."

"Well, only if you're sure, Ted…"

The two friends made their way over to the red carpet where photographers took pictures of the event, which would be published in the paper. Ted agree to partake in a few photos with Eve on his arm, both with smiles on their faces. Most of the photos were simple but in some, Eve had both her arms around Ted's neck with a loving smile. In others, Ted's lips were pressed against Eve's hand -or like in the last picture-, on her cheek.

"I hope they don't take those pictures out of context; after all, that kiss on your cheek was just to be friendly." Ted said matter-of-factly.

"I understand that Ted, but Maryse is likely to see those pictures and think otherwise."

"Actually, Maryse…doesn't know I'm here." he confessed truthfully.

"Wait. What? Why doesn't she know you're here? I sent you the details and I figured you would let Maryse know and then you would call me and let me know if you could go…why did you lie to her?"

"I didn't want her to think I was unfaithful; that I was involved with you. So, I told her I was with the guys tonight."

Eve shook her head at his excuse and dishonesty. "Ted, you need to tell your wife you're here. By keeping this from here, not only will she think you're unfaithful, but lying to her now, will lead to bigger lies in the future. And I know you don't want to loose her or your kid."

"Of course, I don't…but let's get inside first. Then, I'll call her."

And they did exactly that. The duo walked inside to see people of different caliber conversing amongst each other. Eve and Ted took a seat at a table that included many sponsors. Eve started a conversation with her agent, while Ted went off to call Maryse.

"Babe…" she yawned into the phone. "It's 10:43; and you know I need my beauty sleep."

Ted smiled. That was vintage Maryse. "I know, honey, but I have to tell you something….I'm not out with the guys tonight."

She rubbed her eyes and sat up in bed, turning the lights on. "Then where are you?"

"I'm at a charity event… with Eve." he swallowed nervously. He was waiting for her reaction.

"So, you lied to me." Maryse went to shut her door; she didn't want to wake Chris up. "Are you fooling around with her, Ted? Is that why you didn't want to tell me where you were? So, you could go fuck around with some bitchy, brunette bimbo!"

"No, Maryse, just calm down. I'm not sleeping with her. I'm simply donating money to her charity."

"Really…what charity?"

"I-I don't know I didn't get a chance to ask her, but-"

"But nothing Ted! You know, I try to be a faithful wife and mother, but you spit it back in my face by doing this. Sometimes I wonder why I waste my time even being Mrs. DiBiase…why I'm the mother to your kid. Then I think. It's because I loved you and I thought you loved me too, Ted. But it's obvious to me now that you share that love with someone else."

"Baby," Ted stepped into a vacant hallway. "you got it all wrong. I don't love her; we are just friends and I told you that already. Why can't you just trust me?"

"Why can't you just tell the truth!"

"Maryse, I told you I was sorry. I know I hurt you, but it's not like I'm sleeping with her because I'm not." he looked back out to see Eve still in her conversation. He had to get back out there; he didn't want Eve to think he left. "Can we talk about this when I get home?"

"Oh, we're going to talk, Theodore." Was her last words before the line went dead. Ted knew that when he got home, words -and who knows what else- were going to exchanged. However, he couldn't let that hinder him from the present. He promised Eve that he'd be at her side and he was going to stick to his word. "Sorry, I took so long."

Ted walked out to see Eve talking with the event's organizer. "Ted, this is the creator of this event -and a really good friend of my- Adam Copeland. Adam, this is Ted." she smiled.

They shook hands formally as Adam eyed the young man. "So, Evie," he smirked at the Colorado native. "Is this your boyfriend?"

"Oh no, he's married man and a father. We're just happen to be really good friends." she told honestly. Sure, this was an event -and like any private outing, people were going to gossip- but Eve didn't want to send the wrong message.

"Okay, so how much are you donating?"

Ted slipped his hand back in his pocket nervously. "Around 10,000 dollars. I'm kind of a big deal, so why not give back?"

"A big deal, huh." Adam looked at him questionably. "How big of a deal?"

"Well, I'm a well known business man. My wife -Maryse- is head director of a well-known fashion magazine, fashion designer and VP of the famous line of Amor Cosmetics."

"Oh, I know your wife. She was listed in the Top 100 for being one of the richest women in the world, coming in at number 96. I must say even though it's low it is an honor to be featured on that list."

"Yeah," Ted felt a suddenly felt uneasy. "she's rich in her own right though."

"I hear…" Adam didn't seem so impressed with the young millionaire. He thought of him as being smaller in value than he was. And typically, Adam didn't like people who bragged on their accomplishments. If you were successful, then good for you. But don't go and boast about it. "Eve, I'll see you at the banquet later on tonight." he smiled at her, acknowledging Ted briefly, and walked off.

"I don't think he likes me too much."

"Oh, don't worry about him." Eve insist. As the two were talking, the music in the room switched to a slow pace. The couples that attended made their way to the ballroom floor as Ted and Eve stood face to face nervously.

Ted saw Eve's expression change. He knew they were just friends, but still he was a guy with emotions and he knew what Eve wanted. "Would you like to dance?"

"I don't think we should."

"Come on. I refuse to let you sit here by yourself in a room filled with dancing socialites." his hand was held out for hers to accept.

After seconds of deliberating, she decided to accept his offer. He led her to the dance floor. His arms wrapped our her waist; her hands wrapped around his neck, still making sure that space was kept between him.

"Thanks for coming tonight, Ted. You've made this night quite entertaining." she showed her appreciation for his appearance. He really had made this night worth reliving.

"The pleasure is all mine, Eve." she smiled, looking the brunette woman in her eyes. "I never noticed how green your eyes were."

"And I never noticed how blue yours were." she smiled, all of a sudden being hypnotized by the depth of his deep blue eyes.

The two -whether they knew it or not- gradually grew closer together and their eyes hadn't left each others. Neither one could bring themselves to pull away from each others gaze.

Eve felt a smile develop on her face. She couldn't help it. Though she knew he was a married man and 'off the market', she refused to deny how handsome he looked. She had to admit to herself that she was attracted to him; but it was only a physical attraction.

Ted noticed her smile. Every time she smiled, he swear he felt his insides tingle. Usually, it was an effect only one woman had on him -Maryse- but now, Eve had a way with him.

Suddenly, he noticed how beautiful her eyes were. It was almost like he was mesmerized by her. And now he was starting to feel a strange feeling in his gut. He knew that deep down inside that he shouldn't have the feeling he was having. But he couldn't control his inner body functions. Looking back into her emerald green eyes, he felt their faces getting closer. Eve's hand was caressing the back of his neck slowly.

Realizing what he was doing, he snapped out of it and looked at Eve. "Eve…I can't. I have to go."

"Ted, I'm sorry. I didn't-"

"It's fine. I need to get home." Ted looked away from her and headed for home. He had to get out of that building before something happen that he would regret in the future.

While driving, he thought back on what almost happened. He almost kissed a woman that wasn't his wife. He had to get home and away from this 'thing' he had with Eve.

Ted soon pulled into his drive way. Walking into his home, he saw a pillow and blanket set up on the couch. He knew Maryse had put it there, but he needed to be near her right now.

"Maryse," he made his way upstairs to his bedroom. Luckily, she hadn't locked the door. "baby…"

She stood up and approached him as he entered. "Don't baby me, you lied-"

His lips crashed into hers. He needed her right now to make him forget what could of happened. Ted wanted to forget that unwanted, tingly feeling he had and the only way to do that was to be near his the mother of child.

"I need you right now, Maryse. Can we just talk about this in the morning?" Ted's hands engulfed his wife's waist while his lips worked on her neck. She wanted to pushed him away, but she couldn't resist him when these kinds of things come about. _"Ted…"_

_**.x.**_

Rosa -who was relaxing in her new bed- was on the phone with her other man. "Mike, are you able to meet up with me in the morning at the coffee shop downtown?"

"How early we talking, Rose?"

She glanced into the bathroom seeing Del Rio with a towel wrapped around his waist. "9:30 would be nice."

"Well, I got to hit the gym in the morning. How about noon instead?"

"I don't know; I'll have to make sure I'm not busy. Just make sure you meet up with me. It's very important." she saw Del Rio come out of the bathroom and smirked. "I have to go. See you later." she put her cell phone back into her purse.

"You look sexy when you're all wet." she smiled and touched his chest. She was clad in a silk, black robe that covered a lacey zebra print lingerie set.

"You always look sexy. But you look especially sexy when those clothes aren't on you and my sheets are." he smirked, caressing her waist.

"Thank you," Rosa blushed. "So, is it okay if I start moving my things in next week?" she settled herself back into his bed.

"Well, I had something planned for us for a few weeks. You'll be packing, but not for moving in purposes."

Rosa looked confused. "Then, what did you have in mind?"

"We've been having this affair now for a while and we haven't did anything enjoyable unless it was sex. I say I take you on a vacation. I have an estate down in Mexico; I want you to come with me."

"Seriously?" It had been along time since she had been out of the country and going on vacation with Alberto would be perfect.

"Would I lie to you?" he kissed her on the lips, moving her so that she sat on his lap.

"Never, but when do we go?" She stroked his hair lovingly, smiling. Her legs wrapped around his waist.

"Next week- Friday, to be more specific. But until then, we have plenty of time to do this." His lips quickly found her jawbone where he placed tender, loving kisses there. She moaned lightly, caressing the nape of his neck.

The kisses continued down to her chest. His hands touched all over her body, bringing louder moans from her mouth.

Was it bad that she didn't regret cheating on Mike with Del Rio? After all, he did things to her that Mike could never do; he made her feel special -in more ways than one- and she enjoyed being with him, despite the fact that she was still going to be the other woman for a while. But she has been the other woman in this relationship for almost four or five months so she wasn't expecting it to change anytime soon.

But when the time came, she would be more than that, maybe a wife or mother, but either way, she'd be with Alberto and that's all that truly mattered.

* * *

><p>There's chapter six! Please review.<p>

**Next Chapter: **_Layla tries to repair her relationship with Wade, Ted ends up on the receiving end of a catfight and Kelly and Cody become closer while he helps her move into a new apartment._


	7. Just

**The Fabulous Life**

A/N: Thanks to _**Aiant, ViperDiva, truebeliever831, **_and _**xMyHeartShine **_for reviewing chapter six. Thanks very much!

* * *

><p>Chapter Seven - Just<p>

* * *

><p>"Will you please just listen to me?"<p>

Layla had been trying to get Wade to calm down for the past week. He'd ignored her text messages and phone calls, but he finally agreed to meet up with her. However, he was just as hot as he had been two weeks ago.

"Why in the hell should I? You cheated on me, Layla!" He yelled, his face becoming redder and redder.

"Technically, we weren't even serious then. You didn't want to commit and I did. I felt unwanted and well, Cody was there and it just happened." she explained trying to get the broiling Brit to relax. "He made me feel…"

"What!" he shouted, now sitting on his couch. "What did he make you feel, huh, Lay?" he inquired.

She settled down next to him, looking at the hurt look on his face. Trying to give him some sort of comfort, she grazed the back of his hand gently. He jerked away from her immediate contact. "I'm sorry…I never intended on hurting you. Cody just happened to be there to help to me. Trust me, Wade, if I could go back and alter what happen, I would."

"Yeah, but you can't." He didn't look at her as she rubbed his shoulder. His gaze was directed towards the carpet floor.

"I know…but we can get through this; we can go to consoling or something. You know, make our relationship stronger. It could be good for both of us." she said honestly, leaning her head on his buff chest.

"I don't think that can help repair what you've destroyed." he pushed her off him and headed in the direction of the door.

"Please, Wade." Layla called out desperately. "Can we just give it a try? I don't want to loose you." she didn't want to break down in front of him, but the fact that she could loose him scared her. Tears started streaming down her face.

He looked back at her. All he could do was shake his head. Wade didn't want to walk out on her like this but she cheated on him. Swallowing his pride, he walked back up to her, taking her in his arms. He placed a tender kiss on the top of her head. "Don't leave me." she cried, looking into his eyes.

Wade nodded assuredly. "I'm not going anywhere…for now. Just promise me you'll never give me another reason to."

She smiled weakly and gave him a peck on the lips as he held her in his arms. "But tell me one thing…"

"What?"

"Who's bigger…and better?" he smirked seductively, stroking her lower back.

Layla giggled. "Do you even have to ask?" he smiled back down at her as he placed a kiss on her lips.

Deep down inside, Wade didn't know if he could trust her around Cody anymore. Despite that, he did love Layla and he was willing to go to consoling if it would make their relationship better. Who knows? They could learn things about each other that they never even knew before; it was a journey he would take to assure that he was the only man in her life.

_**.x.**_

Waking up in bed, Ted noticed the absence of his wife and the quietness of the house in general. He discarded the sheets from his body -noticed he wasn't wearing any clothes- and put on a pair of boxers, then descended into his son's room. He wasn't there. "Chris?" Ted called out, hoping to here some sort of response from his son.

Nothing. Maybe, he was with Maryse…if she was even here. "Maryse?" he walked down his spiral staircase looking for his wife of two years. He made his way into his kitchen. Noticing a note on his granite island. He picked it up to read it. It was from Maryse.

_Took Chris to daycare. I'll be back in a few hours; and when I do, we're going to talk. - Your wife._

Okay, so he had a few hours until Maryse tore him into pieces -and not the why he wanted to be torn- so might as well get dressed.

He quickly jumped into the shower and was out in the next ten minutes. Now, he was dressed in khaki shorts and a skin tight white t-shirt. Luckily enough for him, he didn't have to work today, so he could stay at home and relax. That so-called 'relaxation' consisted of football, pizza and beer.

Fifteen minutes into his relaxation, the doorbell rung. Must be Maryse, he thought.

Opening the door, he knew otherwise. "Eve…what…how did you find out where I live?"

Eve leaned against the door frame. "I saw you drive by here, but I live a few blocks from here. So, I pass by everyday. But that's not why I'm here. We need to talk." she explained, walking pass him and settling in on his couch.

"You damn right we need to talk." he shut his door and sat down next to her, but made sure to keep his distance. "The other night…"

"Look, Ted, I know what you're about to say and first, I want to apologize. But truthfully, I think you should apologize too."

"Why?"

"Because you were leaning into me just as much as I was leaning into you. And you know it wasn't just a one person deal. You stared into my eyes; I stared into yours. Whether we liked it or not, we almost kissed- key word being _we_."

Ted sighed. She was right. He couldn't just throw the blame on her; he was just as much apart of it as she was. "Agreed and for that I do apologize."

Eve looked up at him. "But you can't deny that you have feelings for me." she stated boldly.

Did she seriously say _he_ had feelings for her? There was no feelings involved between them. In his mind, they were just friends who got a bit overwhelmed the night before. Nothing more, nothing less. "I don't have feelings for you, Eve."

"Yes you do, maybe you can deny them now, but deep down inside there's more than just friendship there. I understand that you're married and have a child -I get that and I'm not trying to take that away from you- but the attractions there, Ted. You know it and I know it." she sighed. The Latina couldn't disagree with her heart; she was attracted to Ted -now both physically and emotionally- and no matter how hard she wanted to forget about him, it just wasn't going to happen.

"Eve, I don't feel like I have an attraction to you…not like that anyways." he stated honestly.

She stood up and looked him directly in the eye. "So, you're telling me that despite the fact that you held me close to you last night, your mouth dropping when you saw my dress, the way you were so friendly with me in the photos, the way you stared into my eyes and how we almost kissed each other means that you have no attraction to me what so ever?" She stood there and watched him nod his head uneasily. Unconvinced, she stepped close to him and stroked the back of his neck- the way she had done the night before.

Ted became awkward at the sudden touch, but he didn't necessarily push her away; he just stared down at her and the glimmer in her eyes. Maybe he was physically attracted to her. But seriously, what guy in there right mind wouldn't find her beautiful? "Eve…"

"Uh huh?" she smiled. Her intention was to bring the truth out of him, but once again, she ended up getting lost in ocean blue eyes again. So lost that she stood on her tiptoes bringing her lips close to his.

Around the time she was leaning into him, the door swung open again. The two immediately pushed apart as Maryse -with an unpleasant look on her face- came in, staring down at the brunette. "Why the hell is she in my house?" was Maryse's first question as her jacket and purse landed on the couch by the door.

"Maryse, baby, it isn't what it looks like."

"Oh, I know exactly what it looks like. This whore was about to kiss you, huh?" her heels clicked against the hardwood floor and she approached the Colorado native. Smirking, her hand met Eve's face in a hard slap. Ted stepped back as he watched Eve retaliate with a slap of her own. The slaps turned into punches and hair grapping as the two fought it out in Ted and Maryse's living room.

Ted -half amused and half frightened- pulled Maryse off of Eve, holding her back as she tried grabbing her again. Ted ushered Eve out of the house, while he calmed his wife down. "Why the hell was she here?" she shouted.

"Babe, she came over because we had a problem we needed to address." he tried to explain.

"Oh you mean this problem," Still mad, she held up a newspaper with the pictures of him and Eve together. "Why, Ted?"

"It's nothing okay. I promise. I won't be seeing her anymore…not for a long time." he took the paper from her, sitting it down on the end table. He kissed her forehead assuredly. "Let's just have breakfast together and forget about everything else."

She shook her head in frustration. "No, I'm going out of breakfast…alone." Grabbing her purse, she walked out, slamming the door behind her.

Ted knew Maryse was upset and he could see why. He had to apologize, but a simple _'I'm sorry' _wouldn't do it this time. No, he had to go above the call of duty for this one if he was going to get back in her good graces.

_**.x.**_

"So this is where you're moving to?" Cody asked, helping his blonde friend unpack multiple boxes.

"Why… you don't like it?" she looked around at her new home. It had two bed rooms, a bath and a half a kitchen and a living room. The place was rather nice. It just needed a few adjustments before she could call it home.

"No, it's alright. I just wondered why you're moving further away from me?" he smiled, resting against a beige wall.

"Aw, you're sad about me leaving you." she pouted playfully, padding his shoulder. "You'll still see me at work; don't worry. You're favorite girl isn't going anywhere." she promised.

"What makes you think you're my favorite?"

The Florida native positioned her hands on her hips. "Because every other girl that you know finds you annoying and sexist. I, luckily, see the nice guy behind your 'dashing' façade."

He nodded approvingly. "You know way too much about me." he laughed, wrapping a hand around her shoulder.

"That wouldn't be a problem, would it. You know a lot about me too." she grinned, leaning into his chest.

Cody smiled. He'd been friends with Kelly since he started working along side her at local bar downtown. He -like Kelly- was hired because of his welcoming smile. Kelly served the drinks, while Cody mixed them. He'd playfully flirted with her, she'd ignore him and continue to work. Eventually, she would giggle at his child-like behavior and soon, they became good friends.

"Of course not," he smile down at the petite frame cuddling close to him. "Hey, why don't we pack these boxes later and go get some lunch. I'm starving."

"Sure," Kelly smiled. She stepped back, going to head into her new kitchen to retrieve her car keys, but she lost her footing and fell backwards. Fortunately, Cody was quick on his feet and managed to catch her.

"Thanks," she beamed up at him, her arms wrapped around his neck. She stared up into his eyes. She never noticed how blue his eyes were until now; they were beautiful. "Uh, let's go get lunch now." she pulled herself up quickly and went to gather her things.

She didn't know how or why, but she felt a bit tingly being in his arms like that…almost as if she had feelings for him. But she knew it was just a feeling. Nothing more, nothing less.

They were friends and that's all they would ever be. "You ready?"

"Yeah," he smiled, taking his hand and walking outside. "Where to first?"

* * *

><p>There's chapter seven! Please review.<p>

**Next chapter: **_Rosa and the newly single ,Del Rio, get ready to head out of the country when he receives some unexpected news, and Ted calls up a friend to help him out with a surprise for Maryse._


	8. Interrupted Business

**The Fabulous Life**

_AN._Thanks to** 'AMAZiiNG'REViEWER'**, **xMyHeartShine, Viper Diva, truebeliever831 and Ainat** for reviewing chapter seven. I really appreciate the reviewers who gave me something to work with in their review -those who told me what they loved. It motivates me to make the story even better.

* * *

><p>Chapter Eight - Interrupted Business<p>

* * *

><p>"Nah, man, I just need you here in around fifteen minutes. Why? Because even though you act like a womanizer, deep down inside, you have a romantic side; and you know I can't set this up without some help. I really screwed up this time and I have to apologize in a big way. <em>'I'm sorry' <em>isn't going to work anymore." Ted explained, looking around at living room at his beach house.

"Fine, I'll be there soon. But since I've missed out on most of the drama over the weeks, you're going to have to let me in on everything." the Georgia native smirked, walking around his downtown apartment.

"Whatever, just get your ass down here." And just like that, he pressed the end button on his cell phone and threw it to his couch.

Ted knew that his apology had to be huge -larger than life-like huge. So, he decided to plan something special for his wife at their beach house in Miami, Florida. The two bought it after their marriage and took their honeymoon there.

Therefore, he decided to take his apologize back to where he first made loved to Maryse. It sounds cliché -because you'd think they would of did it way before their wedding day- but they wanted it to be special. So what more special than their honey moon spot.

Currently, he had ordered some of her favorite flowers, bought some candles, and a harp player, but he knew it would take a lot more than material things to please the mother to his child.

In a few short hours, the dashing man himself walked in the door looking like he'd dressed up for some event -consisting of a nice suit and tie with suede shoes.

"What's with the get up?"

Cody smirked, fixing the collar on his suit. "I do have a life you know, Ted." he insisted looking around at the fully furnished beach house. "I happen to have a date later and I wanted to look nice."

Ted chuckled. "What woman in her right mind would go out with you without being drunk or messed up in the brain?"

"Someone you know very well actually and that I introduced you to…see not every woman falls for the millionaire type."

"Who is she?"

Cody smiled, thinking of the beauty in his mind. The date was strictly business, but Cody, after all, was the bragging type. "Eve."

At the time, Ted was handling an expensive bottle of champagne. When Eve's name was mentioned, the Florida native found himself dropping it onto the wooden floor. Ted's ocean blue eyes found Cody's in a bit of confusion and frustration. "Eve?"

"Yep, your -from what I hear- possible lover."

Ted -being protective- wanted to hit Cody right in his nose. Cody knew the situation with him and Eve and Cody knew the drama it was causing in his marriage. So why was he trying to evoke more pain into Ted's life. "Why?"

Cody looked up from the spilled liquid and glass on the floor, shrugging his shoulders. "Why what?"

"Why are you going out with Eve?"

"Calm down, Teddy bear." he laughed, patting his friend on the back. "It's business only, but quick question…why do you care so much? You're a married man."

Ted looked caught off guard. He thought about what Cody had asked. Why did he care so much if he claimed he didn't have feelings for Eve? Simple answer: he shouldn't have. Ted DiBiase was a married man and a father -the life he claimed to love so much- but if all of that was indeed true, why did someone else dating Eve effect him so damn much?

"I don't…" was all he could muster.

"Sure," the latter chuckled, scanning the area. "Look, I have a few hours -approximately three- before my date. What did you call the dashing Cody Rhodes here for?"

"Help," Ted shoved a mop in the younger man's direction. "Start helping you little douche bag." he walked off, setting the place for Maryse's arrival later that night.

_**.x.**_

Rosa -wearing nothing but one of Del Rio's shirts and boxers- sat on the bed, while Del Rio packed for their trip to Mexico.

"You enjoy doing nothing?" he inquired, smirking.

"I'm not doing nothing…I'm doing you, aren't I?" the beautiful Latina stood to her feet, wrapping her arms around her boyfriend. Their lips met in a heap of passion, the two falling onto the bed. Moans arose out of Rosa's mouth as Del Rio's lips found their way to her toned stomach.

"Baby, we have to get to the airport in a few hours, baby."

"Uh huh…" He moaned against her, placing kisses on her stomach.

Why did he make her love him so much? It wasn't just the amazing sex they'd have that turned her on or the money or the cars. He really did have a way with her. The former Mrs. Del Rio was one lucky woman…too bad she couldn't wear that title any longer.

"Del Rio…really," she smirked, running her fingers through his short mane of hair while he placed light kisses on her inner thigh. "We have to continue packing…"

But the Mexico native didn't care. The flight -considering the fact that he was taking his private jet- could wait until he finished his number one priority.

For almost an hour, the two spent their time tangled up in bed sheets with moans and groans filling the air. They continue the rest of their affair throughout the house, making love in a lot of familiar places: in the shower, on one of his cars, on his island in the kitchen, on his washing machine and in many other areas of the house.

"Babe," Rosa was getting dressed, putting her underwear back on. "You know…while we were making love I thought we'd did it in every room of the house, but never on your jet. We should try that." her legs wrapped around his waist, her arms around his neck.

"Yeah, we haven't. Maybe we can try that as we're boarding. After all, you and me in the air…making love sounds like a fantasy in itself." he smiled sincerely, kissing her on the lips.

If it weren't for Alberto's phone going off, they probably would of invested in another round of sex. "Don't answer it." Rosa smirked against his neck.

"I have to, baby girl." he picked up his phone without looking at the caller ID and answered his phone. "Hello?"

He stood up and paced his room, holding the phone to his ear. His facial expressions changed a lot while he was taking a phone conversation.

"Estoy un poco ocupado en este momento, Malinda. ¿Qué tan importante... Estás bromeando derecho?" Rosa sat with her legs crossed on his bed. It sounded serious. She wondered who it could be.

Del Rio stepped out of the room and continued his conversation in a hushed tone. "Why are you lying to me, Malinda? No, you are lying. I decide to throw the divorce papers at you, you don't want to let go of the money and fame, so you come up with that ridiculous scam! Who in the hell do you think you're kidding?

"Do you have prove then?" he inquired, leaning against the wall with a less than impressed look on his face.

"Fine, you do that but until then, I'll be in Mexico with a woman who gave me more than you ever did!" he hung up the phone, throwing it at the wall. Rosa rushed in, kissing his cheek. "Is everything okay, baby?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Let's just finish packing." he smiled sarcastically and walked back into his bedroom with Rosa on his arm.

* * *

><p>There's chapter eight! Sorry for the shortness. I didn't have a lot to put in this. But I hope you all enjoyed and remember to review.<p>

**Next Chapter: **_Maryse releases stress into work when she gets an offer she can't refuse, while Rosa meets up with Mike a few hours before she heads out of the country. But can see come through with the task at hand?_


	9. The Wrong Message

**The Fabulous Life**

_A/N: _Thanks to _**xMyHeartShine, truebeliever831 **_and_**Ainat**_for reviewing chapter eight. Thank you very much :)

* * *

><p>Chapter Nine - The Wrong Message<p>

* * *

><p>Maryse sat there at her computer in her office at La Chic Inc. checking the sales of that month's issue. Being the executive director of the magazine came with perks. For example, she'd scheduled a press conference to address a new article in the magazine where readers could send in reviews on fashions they loved. It was still pending, but the blonde beauty was sure it'd bring in more readers.<p>

And just yesterday she'd cut two employers: a five month employee, Alicia Fox -who was responsible for publishing the reviews in the magazine and Maria -the cover designer for the magazine. Currently, those jobs were being temporarily fulfilled until Maryse could find a permanent replacement.

Also, she attended a meeting the other day and she threw out the idea of starting their own store and the idea of bringing her line of jeans into it. That idea was also pending, but luckily, it was under consideration.

She was in the middle of looking over this month's sells when her personal phone ringed…probably Ted.

"Hello?" she answered, obviously frustrated.

"Hey, babe, I know you're busy right now, but I need to ask you a favor."

Maryse -in the privacy of her office- turned away from her laptop, now facing the beautiful city of Los Angeles. "What?"

"Well, I know I haven't been on your good side as of late, but I'd like to make everything up to you. I have something special planned for the most important woman in my life tonight, so I hope you're not too busy. It'd mean a lot to me if you came."

"Is this your petty way of apologizing?"

"No, it's not petty; it's my way of showing you how much I love you. You do know that I'll always love you despite what may happen between us…right?" he inquired, sitting at home, looking at his huge backyard.

Maryse sighed uneasily. "I guess…look Ted, I'm really busy right now. After all, being Mrs. DiBiase is never easy. May I please get back to my job?"

"Yeah, of course, see you in a few hours, baby. Love-"

Maryse didn't let him finish, as she pressed the end button on her cell phone. She loved Ted -despite her current frustration with him- but she honestly, wasn't in the mood for talking, nor did she have the time.

As the Canadian-French beauty closed her laptop, she looked over the city. This was like her home away from home. She'd met Ted here, fell in love here, married the love of her life here and had her first baby here. But even with all of that on the list of her accomplishments, Maryse felt like something was missing…

This thought was short lived after she took a look at her watch, she had to go pick Chris up in a few minutes. Maybe seeing her son would lighten up her day.

She gathered her things and headed out the door to see other employees hard at work or leaving for lunch break. For Maryse, this was her break and since she was basically in charge around here, she could leave when she needed to.

Now outside of the four-story building, Maryse made her way over to her car. She was hoping to get there without any hassle. Instead, she bumped into what seemed to her like a wall. "Vous excuser!"

Her eyes soon came in contact with a familiar face. A face that she knew back in college years -when she first moved to America. "Alberto?"

"Maryse," he smiled, being able to recognize her thick French accent anywhere. "It's been what? … almost eight years since I've seen you. How's life treating you?"

"Well, I'm a married woman, fashion designer, head director of a fashion magazine and Vice President of a make-up line and a mom. I think life's been great." she smiled, walking beside the Mexican. "What about you?"

"I'm in the mist of a divorce, but in a relationship with a beautiful Latina who've I've been seeing for four months. Life's good for me too."

"Basically, you've been having an affair?"

Alberto shrugged nonchalantly. "If that's what you want to call it…then si."

Maryse nodded, shaking her head slightly. Del Rio was still the typical rich guy; he had that 'I can do whatever I want' attitude. "Hold up…did Ms. Ouellet just say she was a mom? How did that happen?"

"I had sex, Del Rio. What do you think happened?" she giggled slightly, rolling her eyes at him.

He rolled his eyes back. Maryse hadn't changed much over the years; she was still just as sarcastic as she'd always been. "This father person…who is he?"

"Ted DiBiase -former wrestler and current business man." she showed no certain emotion when she said his name. Currently, she didn't have the patience to deal with her millionaire husband.

"You don't sound too happy about that."

Maryse snapped back into reality as she looked at him. "Well, we've been having a small step back in our relationship. We're working on it." Was all she could say. She didn't want to go too deep into her personal life with the Mexican aristocrat.

"All marriages have them eventually…even the 'perfect' ones."

She could only nod in agreement. At one time, she thought her marriage was perfect -that her life was perfect. But she was finding out that what others said was true- nothing is ever perfect on earth.

The two had finally reached her destination where Maryse took a pause, sighing. "I'll see you around, Del Rio." she smiled slightly, opening her car door.

"You too, Ms. Ouellet. By the way, I like your car. I bought my girl a similar one only it was pale blue."

He always liked to show off. That, also, hadn't changed. "Whatever, Alberto." Maryse sat down in her seat, sighing again before starting her car and pulling onto the busy highways.

While riding the roads, Maryse received a message on her phone. The red light in front of her stopped her long enough for her to read it.

_Hey, Maryse. This is Adam Copeland- I work at a well known agency for developing actresses. I've been looking into your work lately, and I'm quite impressed with what I see. I bet you're wondering what my point is. Well, I've been trying to book a leading role in an upcoming movie, Model Behavior- a fashion/modeling movie with a mix of romance, drama and comedy. And I want you for the leading role. It doesn't matter if you've had experience or not. All you have to do is stop by my office by Monday morning in downtown L.A -address below- and let me know your decision. It'd be a true honor to work with such a beautiful woman. Thanks for your time and I hope to be meeting you soon._

_Sincerely,_

_Adam Copeland_

_Angels of Agency _

The honking around her pulled her back into reality. Being almost stunned, the blonde beauty had to pull over to get the whole gist of the message. This man…whoever he was…wanted to do a movie with her in it?

Maryse had never proclaimed to be an actress -just a fabulous dresser- but this could give her so much star power and independence. It was definitely something she'd consider and/or look into.

"_A movie, huh…"_ She though, secretly smiling to herself.

_**.x.**_

"So, you wanted us to talk?" Mike sat down opposite his girlfriend as he settled in at a café after an hours worth of working out.

"Yeah," Rosa's mind was trying to put things together, trying to make sure that this went smoothly. Obviously, she knew things wouldn't run too well if she was able to pull this off. A heart would be broken on account of her actions. She knew she couldn't change that now, but either way, she wanted to make sure this went as easily as it possibly could.

Mike took a second glance at Rosa. Something was a tad bit off about her attitude, but he could not pinpoint the reason behind it. "Are you okay? You're acting like you're hiding a secret or something."

Rosa laughed nervously, fidgeting with her fingers. "Yeah…"

Mike took hold of her hand, kissing it gently. He smirked his arrogant/loving smirk. "Now, what did you want to talk about? It sounded rather important over the phone."

"Well, I guess…" Rosa was nervous. She knew his reaction wouldn't be a good one, but she'd did this to herself and eventually, she'd suffer the consequences. "I've just kind of felt we've been very distance as of late."

"You know, I've been thinking the same. Every time I want to take you out, you're busy. I was actually hoping we could go out this weekend to this beautiful home in Ohio that my grandparent's own, hoping that we could get awake for the weekend…just you and I, but you're probably busy again…right?"

Rosa saw the disappointment on his face. She truly was going to do this to him; he didn't deserve what she'd did to him. That made this breaking up process a whole lot harder on her. "I don't know. Maybe we can-"

"I've never said this -though we have been dating for four months- but you do know I love you, right?"

The Latina couldn't say she wasn't shocked. He loved her… "You what?"

He leaned over the round table, planting a soft kiss against her lips. His hand was still holding hers. "I said I love you."

"I…I, uh, I love you too." she stuttered. How could she break his heart after that? He told her what took Alberto -despite how much time she spent with him- months to say. And most men didn't just throw around the word 'love' without meaning it.

Mike smiled, kissing her again. "Since we're here, why don't we get something?"

"Sure…" Rosa nodded uneasily. She felt a sudden vibration in her pocket. Seeing her phone light up, she pulled it out, keeping it hidden under the table.

_I got the flight scheduled for tomorrow night. Have you ended it with him yet? __**Del Rio.**_

Rosa looked down at Del Rio's text and sighed looking at the smile still plastered on Mike's face. Without entirely thinking, she sent him a reply.

_Bad news. Can't go to Mexico with you this week…maybe next week. Sorry :( _

She then turned her phone off to keep from reading his next message; after all, it wouldn't read well.

"Waiter, we're ready to order." Mike called at the server, placing his menu down and giving Rosa a loving wink.

* * *

><p>There's chapter nine! My apologizes for the blunt ending; I couldn't think of a good one.<p>

**Next Chapter**: _Wade and Layla go to their first day of consoling, while Cody gets advice from Kelly on how to make his date with Eve a success, but how will Kely react?_


	10. Closer

**The Fabulous Life**

_AN. _Thank you _**xMyHeartShine, ilaclynn, truebeliever831, Ainat**_ and _**ViperDiva **_for reviewing chapter nine. Thanks very much.

* * *

><p>Chapter Ten - Closer<p>

* * *

><p>As Layla sat in a chair in the waiting room, she felt herself getting nervous. Wade hadn't arrive yet and honestly, Layla didn't know if she was ready for what was about to happen. How would Wade react to the atmosphere? Would her emotions get the best of her?<p>

Looking around at her surroundings, she sighed. How had she'd gotten so bad to go to consoling?

Pulling her out of her thoughts, Wade came in and sat one seat over from her. Layla went to speak to him, but she saw the distraught expression on his face. At first, he seemed okay with the idea of coming here, but I guess once things set in, it can have an extreme effect on your emotions.

"Layla, Wade, you may come in now." Their consoler smiled at the two as she took a seat in her chair and they came in.

"I'm Ms. Stratus; I'll be your consoler." she smiled again, looking as casual as she could, while she sensed the tension in the room.

Wade rolled his eyes at the blonde beauty. He mumbled to himself a few choice words, while he took in the small, but large office. "So, I've been reading up on you're situation and I thought -like any other consoler- that we should start out simple and just tell about your point of view. Layla, would you like to go first?"

"Um, I guess…how should I start?" You could tell the that the New England native was a bit apprehensive, sitting their next to a less than pleased Wade Barrett.

"How about you just say something about your relationship with Wade, so he can know how you truly feel about him."

Layla swallowed hard. "Um, okay." she took a deep breath and attempted to make eye contact with the broiling Brit sitting next to her. "Wade and I have been off and on for about three months and honestly, I really care about him. At first, it was just a sexual thing, but when we both realized how right we were for each other…things changed."

"How?"

"I started developing feelings for him, but I don't think he felt the same…" she sighed, slightly glancing in his direction.

"Did you, Wade?" Ms. Stratus asked, looking in the Brit's direction.

"Even if I didn't, it still didn't give her the right to cheat on me." he looked at the blonde woman in front of him with an annoyed look on his face.

"So, you cheated on him, Layla…with who?"

"Firstly, it wasn't like I wanted to cheat on him. I went to a friend of mine -Cody- for some advice on what I should do. I mean he was a guy and more than likely, he could've told me what my best solution was. I ended up getting emotional, and he comforted me. What happened after that wasn't under my control, and furthermore, I don't see it as cheating if he didn't want a commitment at the time."

"Oh, so you going behind my back to fuck a friend is okay, but when I was flirting with another girl, you get mad at me? Now, you're just being a hypocrite."

"I'm a hypocrite! You act like you've never cheated on me when we started dating? You were fucking those ugly bimbos the Bella bitches. And I'm the hypocrite. You're a man whore!"

"So being a man, makes me a man-whore?"

"Okay, you two let's calm down. It's nice that we're making some progress, but I think you both need some time apart; maybe next time I can talk to you both separately?" she inquired, sitting up in her chair.

"Or maybe there won't be a next time." Wade, in a more than sour mood, stormed out of the room.

"Do you want to continue with the session alone? It is okay to go over the allowed time.

On the brink of tears, she wiped her face, grabbing her belongings. "No, I don't think we'll be returning." Layla nodded, before leaving the build.

_**.x.**_

Cody leaned against the Kelly's doorframe as he waited for the Florida native to answer the door.

"What do you want, Rhodes?" she asked, clad in sweatpants and a tank top.

"A friend can't visit his gal pal without an appointment or something? Or were you entertaining a guest and I should leave?"

"No, you can stay. I just want to know why you're dress in a suit with that conceited smirk your so-called 'dashing' face?"

Cody chuckled, settling in next to his blonde-headed friend on her couch. Kelly laid her head in his lap and his hand grazed her toned stomach that was showing. She smiled lightly before looking back up at him. "So really, why are you here because I'm not in the mood for your flirting."

"I didn't come to flirt with you," his fingers played with her soft hair as he looked into her green eyes. "I came for advice."

"On…"

"Well, I have a date tonight -a business date- and I need to know what to expect."

"You've been on dates before Cody. I think you should know what to expect…that is if the girl doesn't throw another alcoholic drink in your face.

"Whatever." he stuck his tongue out at her; she replied doing the same thing. "I know I've been on dates before, but they usually end with sex and not that I don't think she's cute, but Eve's not the type of girl I'd bang. I mean we're friends and typically-"

"Wait…what? You're date's with Eve?" Kelly sat up immediately and turned herself so that her front was facing him.

"Yeah and I know Eve can be high maintenance; I don't want to act like a complete douche bag tonight. So, maybe you could help me be, I don't know, more 'appropriate'."

Kelly was still in a bit of shock. He was going out with Eve. Her best friend, Eve. But he said it was a business date. But she was an developing actress and Cody worked at hotel downtown…how did that business mix?

"How is this date business when you two have completely different jobs?"

"Her agent wants to shoot a scene of that new movie -_Model Behavior-_ at the hotel. And since the boss is out on a family vacation, it's my job to make sure things go over smoothly.

"Oh…" she looked down, standing up and pacing the room. "How about you just do the typical gentlemanly thing. You know, pulling out her chair, giving her compliments -but don't over do it- and strictly talk business.

"I'm sure I can do that." he nodded, standing up as well. "You're amazing, Kells. Have you ever considering working for advice anonymous or something?"

"Never…" was her simple reply as she looked away from him for a split second.

"Hey," he lifted her chin up so that they locked eyes with one another. "what's with the sad face? You were all happy and Cody cuddly a few minutes ago."

"Cody cuddly?"

"Yeah, you were all cuddly with me. Now, you look sad. Why?"

"I'm not sad; just a bit disappointed." she stepped a bit closer to him, sighing. "You see, I didn't have anything to do and when you came over I was hoping we could hang out. Now, I hear you're going out with my friend."

"Aw, you want the dashing, Cody Rhodes, all to yourself." he smirked, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Well, my date isn't until 8:30. It's only 6:45. I can stay here with my favorite girl 'til then." he beamed, placing an innocent kiss on her forehead. "Want to watch that crummy movie that I can only tolerate when you're around?"

"You mean the Notebook?" she giggled.

"Yes, that thing." he agreed, sitting himself back onto her couch.

"Sure," she popped the DVD in and sat by him, laying her head on his shoulder as the movie started.

* * *

><p>There's chapter ten; I apologize for the rushed-ness of it. I didn't want to keep you all waiting. But I hope you enjoyed it. Please review.<p>

_**Next Chapter: **__Maryse goes to meet with Adam to discuss her movie role, which starts unnecessary drama with her and Ted. Del Rio and Rosa have a heated meeting when Rosa tells him the unfortunate news, but will something else stir up more trouble?_


	11. Leading Role

**The Fabulous Life**

_AN._Thanks to _**xMyHeartShine, ilaclynn, SimplyxFlawless, BrieQuafflepuncher, **__**Ainat **_and_** LaReinaMia**_ for reviewing chapter ten. You're all awesome.

* * *

><p>Chapter Eleven - Leading Role<p>

* * *

><p>It was a beautiful Monday morning as the platinum blonde stood in front of her bathroom mirror, checking her appearance. She had something important to do this morning and she had to assure that she looked amazing -not that that was ever a problem for her.<p>

She was clad in a black dress with sequin going down the front that stopped right below her waist. In fact, if she bent over, you could probably see what underwear she had on. She paired the dress with long knee-length black boots and two diamond cuff bracelets. It was more of a party look than professional, but it read well.

Her face was made up and her hair was straightened to perfection. She looked drop dead gorgeous. Standing there in her empty house, she couldn't help but be turned on.

She was pulled out of her trance as she looked down at her ringing cell phone. It was a reminder. _Visit Angels of Agency in downtown L.A. to discuss movie role. One hour._

Maryse put her phone into her Gucci purse and slipped on her denim blue, button up jacket.

Once she was ready, Maryse drove down to meet up with Mr. Copeland. Currently, it was nine o'clock. That was perfect because she was right on time as she pulled into the packed parking lot. A lot of people worked here - a little more than what Maryse expect-, so she sure hoped this Mr. Copeland person had time for her.

Walking into the double doors, she walked up to the front desk, leaning her left arm on the granite desk top. "Hi, I'm Maryse Ouellet. I have an appointment with a Adam Copeland.

The older woman sat at the desk with an annoyed look on her face. Without greeting her formally, she checked for the French-Canadian's request. "He's in a meeting right now; you'll have to take a seat right over there."

Maryse flipped her hair, scoffing at the lesser woman. "Do you know who I am? I hate stating who I am every time I meet a clueless person, but so you won't forget…" she pulled out an issue of La Chic magazine, shoving it in the lady's face. "Yeah, I'm on the cover; I also run the magazine. I see you're wearing a pair of knock-off L' Pearle jeans. The ones I'm wearing and designed on the cover of this mag…yeah, those are the real deal. And the make-up I'm wearing that you can't afford is called Amor Cosmetics. Does any of that ring a bell?

Now, the woman -who Maryse now identified as Mrs. Denning- looked very un-amused. She even looked disgusted. Standing up, she came nose-to-nose with Maryse. "Does it look like I give a crap! For all I care, you and your trashy magazine can let the door hit you where the good lord split yah."

"Mrs. Denning," Adam came out of his office door to see the desk clerk verbally assaulting Maryse. "I'll be speaking with you after I finish with Ms. Ouellet." Adam ushered Maryse in the direction of his bureau. "Nice meeting you."

"It's nice to meet you too, Mr. Copeland." Maryse sat opposite Adam. "If you don't mind me asking, why did you request me as a star in your play when there are a billion other actresses you could of chose from?"

Smiling, he leaned forward, getting a good look at his fellow Canada native. "True, but I could never get one that has as much sex appeal as you do." Adam smiled.

Maryse blushed dramatically, getting a good look at the man in front of her. "Thank you." She watched as he slightly admired her presence. Adam went through his filing cabinet in search of the file he was searching for. "So, Maryse -if I may call you that- have you made your decision?"

"Well, I've been thinking about it. And I'd love to be in this movie -you know, to expand my horizon- but honestly, I'm not sure if I have time to do it."

"We can easily work around your schedule, Ms. Ouellet. Our team -especially myself- is well aware of your busy agenda; and we're prepared to work everything out." He explained, still keeping a warm smile on his face.

Maryse smiled back, crossing her legs. "In that case, I guess we have a deal."

"Great." Adam stood to his feet, taking her hand in his and kissing it lovingly. "I know I said you didn't need any acting experience, but the board demands that you come by tomorrow morning and rehearse some lines."

"What time?"

"6:30 or 7:00 would be nice. I know it's a bit early, but we want to make sure everyone is ready when we start filming."

Maryse nodded in agreement. "So when do we start filming? Next week?"

"Either tomorrow or Wednesday, which ever day the board is okay with."

"That's really soon, don't you think, Mr. Copeland."

"Well, we've been preparing this project for awhile and we pretty much have the characters here and there, so no, I don't think it's too soon."

"Oh, well, I'll do my best to be here in the morning." she smiled, standing up, while adjusting her purse onto her shoulder.

"Good, oh, and before I forget," Adam pulled out a script and handed it over to the blonde beauty. "You can run over these tonight, so you can be more prepared in the morning."

"Will do." they shook hands and exchanged smiles one last time before Maryse exited the Angels of Agency building. She looked down at her watch and noticed it was noon. How had that much time passed?

"Oh and Maryse?"

Maryse -still standing on the sidewalk- turned back to see Adam standing proudly in his suit. "Yes,"

"Since you're kind of in the acting business now -though not officially- all of the staff here are having a small gathering at my place tonight just to get away from the stress of work. It would be unkind of me not to invite you."

Maryse smiled politely, gratefully for the offer. "Oh, I'm sorry, I'm unable to attend tonight. I've have some personal issues that I need to take care of. Can you take a rain check?"

"Of course. Well, I guess I'll be seeing you tomorrow morning. Nice meeting you, Ms. Ouellet."

"The pleasure's all mine." she nodded, making her way towards her car. Her son was spending the night at his aunt's for the night and Ted -still not forgiven- claimed he had something special planned for them tonight.

Now, she only had a few hours to get home and pack if she was going to get to Miami -for that's where her and Ted honeymooned- on time to meet up with the millionaire.

Suddenly, her phone went off. Looking down briefly, she recognized the number but sent it straight to voicemail. Then, she heard her husband's voice on the other line. _"Got everything ready. Waiting for you, my gorgeous wife, to arrive. See you soon._

She expressed no emotion, and just continued to drive. Despite the fact that she wasn't in the mood to see Ted, she was going to force herself to make it to Miami and back to L.A. with her _husband _in one piece.

_**.x.**_

"So, you're not going to Mexico with me? Even after all I went through trying to book the flight and meet the requirements of the ultimatum you threw at me?"

Rosa sat on his bed as the aristocrat paced his room in a sour mood. "Alberto, I'm sorry…something came up. I-"

"Don't feed me that bullshit, Rosa. The only reason you're deciding not to go with me is so you can please that prick of a boyfriend you're trying too keep. Why can't you just tell him to fuck off?"

"You can't just tell the guy that tells you he loves you to fuck off, Del Rio?"

"Yet you're doing it to me!" he shouted, now standing in front of a frightened Rosa.

"It took you four months to say it and I spent more time with you than with him. And even then, I had to beg you to commit."

Del Rio scoffed, grinning slightly. "The only reason why you're still leading him on is so you don't get exposed for the whore you really are. You don't love him back…or even me for that matter, do you? Let's face it. You're with me for what you can get out of it…my money."

Rosa felt hurt and betrayed. How he could he portray her as such a thing! The only thing she ever wanted from any man was to feel loved and at least Mike had confessed to loving her, while Alberto was standing here belittling her.

"I'm not a whore…"

"Really?" he chuckled, leaning down, letting his left hand graze her cheek. "I find that hard to believe. You're fucking with the both of us…literally. And I know you're not with me because of love because if you were, you wouldn't be with that douche bag."

"Don't talk about him like that! He's not a douche bag!" she defended Mike, knowing that he didn't deserve to be insulted.

Del Rio just shook his head. "This is sad Rosa. I honestly thought you were better than this…that you were a woman who knew _exactly _what she wanted. It seems to me that you're just like my ex-wife."

Rosa had had enough. He wasn't about to compare her to his low life ex-wife -at least that's what Rosa thought of her as. With that, the Latina's hand met his face in a hard slap. "If anything you're the prick, Del Rio. You go around her parading your money and cars -which I doubt you even know the name of- like you're some big shot. You're nothing…and now I realize that."

"Is that so?" she nodded as he rubbed his swore cheek. "Then get the hell out of my house!"

"My pleasure…" Rosa rolled her eyes as she gathered her things. Before completely leaving his room, she threw the ring he'd given her at him. "Give that five cent ring to a bitch who cares."

Rosa made it out the house with her pride. The raven-haired woman sat in her car with only a few tears on her face and anger boiling in her veins. Affairs never did end on good notes.

Just as she was pulling away from his driveway, she noticed a woman getting out of her car, entering his property from the back. She was also Latina, had long, flowing black hair, a slender shape and from what Rosa could tell, her front looked slightly bigger than the rest of her.

Rosa sat there for a few moments, waiting to see what would happen next.

Del Rio opened the door, eyeing the woman, the corners of his mouth raising to form a smirk. Then, his eyes met her slightly swollen stomach.

_No way._ Rosa whispered, trying to get a better look at the scene. _His wife…_

Yep, that was Alberto Del Rio's 'wife' and she was pregnant.

* * *

><p>There's chapter eleven! Please R&amp;R :)<p>

_**Next Chapter: **__Ted awaits Maryse's arrival when he receives some interesting news, which may start drama with the married couple. And Eve Torres gets some unpleasing news of her own at Adam's party. _


	12. I'm Taking Her Down

**The Fabulous Life**

_AN._Thanks to _**ViperDiva, Ainat, SimplyxFlawless **__and_ **xMyHeartShine **for reviewing chapter eleven. Much appreciated.

Now, with chapter twelve!

* * *

><p>Chapter Twelve - I'm Taking Her Down<p>

* * *

><p>The millionaire dollar man sat on a leather, white couch in an all black tuxedo, waiting for his wife of two years to show up. It was 7:17. He knew it took a few hours to get from Los Angeles to their beach house in Miami, but he had bought her a private jet -that took a lot more out of his pocket then his pride- that would've had her there an hour ago. What could have been keeping the her so occupied?<p>

Briefly turning around, he examined the area for any last arrangements before Maryse would arrive. The roses were covering every floor in the house. He had a hot, relaxing bath waiting upstairs in the hot tub filled with bubbles, surrounded by lavender scented candles- Maryse's favorite.

He'd assisted Kelly in picking out a beautiful, silk slip for Maryse to slip into later that night; it lay on their master bed. While downstairs, an array of Maryse's favorite foods sat on the dinning room table.

But instead of enjoying the beautiful blonde's company, he sat there alone and tired.

Ted took another glance at his watch. She was late. Shaking his head, he picked up his cell phone and dialed her cell phone number. "_Please pick up…" _

Maryse, reluctantly, answered. "Yeah?"

"Yeah…how about where are you?" he inquired, pacing the living room.

"How about you chill your cheating ass down; I'm outside the door." And without saying anything else, she ended the call. And like promised, she graced his presence a few short seconds later.

Obviously annoyed, he crossed his arms. "Can you explain to me why you're late?"

"Explain to me why you almost kissed a woman who isn't the mother of your child or your wife of two, long, yet somewhat pleasurable years." she showed him the same attitude he gave her, only adding a quick roll of the eye on the side.

"We don't have to do this now, Ryse. I just wanted us to have a nice night- free of arguing." he told, wrapping his arms around her slender waist.

She raised an eyebrow, pushing his arms away from her waist. "Just so you know, I'd rather be at work right now, but because I want Chris to have two parents, -and I want to salvage our marriage- I'm here. Now, what did you have planned for us?"

"Well," he held out her hand for her to take. She -adding another eye roll- took his hand as he led her upstairs. "I have a hot, relaxing bath waiting for you upstairs; your favorite foods waiting in the living room, a sexy ensemble laying on the bed, which is also waiting for us." He smirked, kissing the blonde's hand.

Usually, Maryse would of blushed dramatically and seduce him into the bedroom. But under the recent circumstances, she was not in the mood; she did, however, need some relaxation; and a nice dip in the bathtub would do her body good.

"Do you decide what I do first?"

"No, but I would like to finish the night off in the bedroom."

"I bet you would…" Maryse turned her back to him, escorting herself up to their bathroom. Once she was inside -and smelled her favorite scent- and inhaled deeply. Whether she was upset at him or not, he knew what she liked; The French-Canadian beauty commended him for that.

Quickly, she stripped herself of her mid-thigh length, white, ripped dress, black heels and jewelry, allowing her body to come in contact with the warm water. She let her blonde hair slide into the water. A smile made its way onto her face as she closed her eyes, letting her mind reminiscence over her marriage. One memory in particular crept its way into her mind: the day she found out she was pregnant with Chris.

_Maryse sat by herself in the doctor's office waiting for her doctor to come in. She scanned the room worriedly. She'd been experiencing morning sickness, stomach aches, migraines, on top of all her other issues. _

_Ted was at work and wasn't able to go with her. That alone made her even more nervous. _

_Soon, her doctor -Mrs. Eric- walked in the room with a warm smile on her face. She greeted her monthly patience as she grabbed her notebook. "Hello, Mrs. DiBiase. How are we today?"_

"_Not so good," Maryse held her stomach anxiously. She sure hope nothing terrible was wrong with her._

_Mrs. Eric took a seat on her stool and started taking notes as Ted DiBiase's wife started talking. "Why are we here today?" _

"_Well, for the pass month, I've been having morning sickness. It's like I'm vomitting every morning. I've also been having weird stomach aches and an increase in migraines. At first I thought it was just stress from me being a workaholic, but even after I took a week off, I still had the symptoms." she described her problems as she watched her doctor take notes. Just sitting there made her sick to her stomach._

"_Okay, have you ate anything recently that may have been inducing the stomach aches and vomiting?"_

"_No, not that I know of." _

_Mrs. Eric nodded. "The migraines…when did they start?"_

"_Let's see…they started before the vomiting and stomach aches, so probably two and a half weeks ago."_

"_Okay, and how about your menstrual cycle…have you already had it this month?"_

_Maryse thought about it and shook her head in disagreement. "Nope, not yet, but I'm expecting it in the next week or two."_

"_So, you haven't had your period," she noted. "What about your relationship with Ted…any sexual activity with you two?"_

_Maryse blushed dramatically, though she didn't know what her sexual relationship had to do with her recent problems. "Yes, a lot of it actually."_

_Mrs. Eric didn't need to ask anymore questions; she now had a theory to why Maryse was experiencing the things she was experiencing. It was obvious to the doctor, but obviously, Maryse hadn't considered the idea._

"_I think I now why you're having these problems, but just to make sure I'm right I want you to take a test for me." She reached into a top cabinet and pulled out an unlabeled box, handing it to the beautiful blonde. _

"_What's this?" _

"_A pregnancy test."_

_The fashion designer raised an eyebrow. "You think I'm pregnant?"_

"_All of the facts are there, Mrs. DiBiase. You did admit to being sexually active with your husband and considering that you're both still young, married, and somewhat carefree, you probably didn't consider protection. The vomiting -if you are pregnant- is common during the time of conceiving, migraines is also common. And if you really are pregnant, the cramps will come from either the baby itself or the constant vomiting." she explained, placing her notepad on the counter top._

"_If you say so…" When the doctor stepped out to take care of another patience, Maryse took the test and sat it on the counter. Maryse didn't think she was pregnant, but now that she contemplated it, it was a possibility. _

_Her and Ted's last intimate moment together took place three weeks ago and it was heated. Both of them had been working a lot and needed to let out their 'stress' and Ted couldn't think of anything better to relieve it as sexual frustration. _

_That intimate moment occurred at least four more times that night, in which Maryse won most of the rounds. Ted did manage to sneak a win in during the third round, however. She blushed again, sitting there remembering their late night fantasies. _

"_Are we all finished, Mrs. DiBiase?" Mrs. Eric inquired, looking at the timer._

"_Yes, all done." she beamed, nodding._

_The doctor examined the test and waited for the results to show. In a few seconds the taste was showing a positive sign; it was official. The French-Canadian beauty was pregnant. "Well, Maryse, you are pregnant."_

_Maryse was shocked, but smiled away, rubbing her stomach. "Really…how far along am I?"_

"_According to what you told me, you're a month and a half along." She smiled, being happy for the young 27 year old._

"_Thank you, Mrs. Eric." Maryse stood up, put her jacket back on, grabbed her purse and walked out of the office in smiles._

_Once she got outside of the building -and peacefully in her car- she called Ted. "Hey, baby."_

"_Hey, sweetheart!" Ted said, on his way home from a hard day of work. "How was your doctor's visit?" _

"_It was amazing…I have some news actually. But I has hoping I could share it with you at home. Are you there yet?"_

"_I'm on my way now. It isn't bad news is it?"_

"_Well, not necessarily. I think it's fantastic and I think you will think it is too." Maryse started the car and pulled onto the busy highways, awaiting to tell her husband the new found information._

Maryse opened her eyes, realizing she was still in the bath tub. The water was now slightly cool. She got out of the tub, wrapped a white towel around her body and disappeared into her bedroom, where Ted was waiting. "There you are. You sure were in the bath for a long time."

"_I had to get away from you…" _She thought to herself.

Ted came up behind her, wrapping his arms around the towel. His hand un-did the towel, letting it fall onto the floor. He looked at Maryse's nude body in the mirror, smirking, letting his hand graze her stomach. He whispered into her ear. "You're absolutely beautiful."

Maryse picked the towel back up, covering her front. "And you're a womanizer who I'm starting to think only compliments me to get lucky. Well, it's not happening tonight, Mr. DiBiase."

"Why are you being so difficult?" He asked, being very frustrated with the blonde's attitude.

"Why are you a cheater?"

Ted chuckled slightly. "I didn't cheat. Damn, you act like I slept with her or something!"

"You would have if I hadn't came in when I did, now wouldn't you?" she inquired, grabbing a the slip Ted bought and put it on.

Ted didn't reply; he just rolled his eyes. The millionaire plopped down on the bed and pulled out his phone, scrolling through recent news links. Then, one link in particular caught his eye.

_Fashion designer, head director of one of the most famous fashion magazines out, maker of Amor Cosmetics, mother and wife, Maryse DiBiase, is expanding her horizons. Recent rumors of her being featured in the up and coming film, Model Behavior, have been proven true. The movie -which comes out later in the year- will cast this beauty as the lead character. Will Maryse be adding actor to her list of accomplishments?_

Ted's blue orbs shifted to his wife's back. How could she not tell him about this?

"Ryse?" he called out. She turned around with an annoyed look on her face.

"What?"

"When did you become an actress?" the millionaire held up his phone, showing her the news update.

"The same day you stopped being a loyal husband." she smiled, crawling into the bed and pulling the sheets over her slender figure.

"Look this isn't about Eve anymore. It's about you keeping secrets from me. I thought when we did something successful we'd tell the other."

Maryse sat up, looking at her husband. "You kept a secret from me. But when something happens with me, you expect me to tell you. News flash, Ted. If this was any of your business, I would of told you. Didn't you feel that way about Eve?"

"Damn it, Maryse!" He'd had enough of her throwing his past in his face. "Stop turning this into my problem! I've had it put to here with your attitude. Okay, I made a mistake; I'm only human after all. But this is about you taking on other activities when you barely have time for anything else in life…including our son."

She couldn't believe he was exploding on her, but once he brought her son into the picture, things changed. "Excusez-moi! Qui diable pensez-vous que vous êtes, Ted? Vous allez me dire que je n'ai pas de temps pour mon fils quand vous avez dépensé tout votre temps sacrément bousculer votre langue dans la bouche de cette salope de! Vous savez ce que ... je ne vous dois une explication. Et vous pouvez garder ce "Je suis seulement humain 'excuse pour vous-même." She got out of the bed and headed towards the door. "As a matter of fact…" she threw her wedding ring at him. "You can go to hell.

Ted reached down to pick up the two karat ring then held it in his hand and sighed. Did he just possibly loose his wife forever?

_**.x.**_

"Hey, Mr. Copeland." Eve -dressed in a classy, gold evening gown- approached her boss with a glossy smile.

"Hey, Eve," he greeted, fixing himself a drink. "How are you?"

"I'm great; I scored us a location at the hotel downtown."

"Fantastic, I can go ahead and book our location for next week then." Adam noted, taking a sip of his drink.

"I've been meaning to ask you something, Mr. Copeland." Eve said, leaning against the beige-painted wall of his apartment complex. "Did I get the lead role of Vanessah?"

"Well, unfortunately no, but you'll be playing the role of Vanessah best friend, Jeannette."

Eve couldn't say she wasn't disappointed that she didn't get the lead role, but at least she'd be featured with the lead. "Okay, then who got the lead?"

"I think you know her; she's famous, a mom, wife to Ted Di-"

She cut him off, holding her head up in her face. "Are you telling me that Maryse DiBiase -of all people- will be playing my best friend?"

"Yeah, if you haven't, you'll be meeting her tomorrow morning." Adam informed her before walking off into a group of people.

"_No fucking way am I going to star along side that bitch in this movie…" _Eve mumbled amongst herself. She had to figure out a way to get Maryse off of this movie. Acting was Eve's job, not Maryse's and soon, Eve Marie Torres was going to do anything she could to make sure the millionaire wife wouldn't be successful at adding actress to her list of achievements.

* * *

><p>There's chapter twelve. Please leave me a review :)<p>

Oh and here is an English translation of what Maryse said: _Excuse Me! Who the hell do you think you are, Ted? You're going to tell me I have no time for my son when you spent all your damn time shoving your tongue in that bitch's mouth! You know what...I don't owe you an explanation. And you can keep that 'I'm only human' excuse to __yourself. _

_**Next Chapter: **__Kelly gets drunk on the job and he's the only one around to sober her up, but will lines be crossed? And Layla and Rosa have a night out to discuss their relationship issues, but will it get the best of them?_


	13. With Benefits

**The Fabulous Life**

A/N: Thanks to _**xMyHeartShine, SimplyxFlawless, ViperDiva, LaReinaMia**_ and _**Ainat **_for reviewing chapter twelve! Thank you, I'm glad I can say I have loyal reviewers; you guys are awesome.

* * *

><p>Chapter Thirteen - With Benefits<p>

* * *

><p>"Can I get another martini?"<p>

It was a Friday night and the beautiful blonde had just ended her shift for the night. And considering recent situations, Kelly wasn't in the mood for going home to an empty apartment. She wanted to drink. And drink she did.

She was on her seventh drink, for a total of four shots and two martinis -the one she was holding being her third- Kelly just wanted to drown her sorrows in alcohol. She remember her parents always telling her that drinking wasn't the answer to solving problems…that you needed to tell someone or write it down, but at that exact moment, the blonde couldn't confide in anyone and she didn't have a pen or piece of paper. So the next best choice? Get drunk.

Kelly looked around _Club Apex_, watching her fellow employees leave for the night while other wild partygoers dance and drink until they passed out. She use to judge those people for being irresponsible with their drinking. But tonight, Kelly could only raise her glass to them, becoming one of them for a night.

"You stayin' Kell?" One of the bartenders inquired, wiping off the counter top.

She shrugged, not really caring to give him a solid answer. "I'm still sitting here aren't I?"

Kelly never gave people attitude, -that is unless you gave her a reason to- so her answer surprised the younger man. She gave him a 'what?' look, signaling his leave.

The Florida native shook her head as she made herself another shot and martini, downing them both at the same time. Was it illegal to drown your pain with booze?

The sweet personality of the blonde had disappear behind nine glasses of colorful, warm liquids. She shifted herself on the dance floor with an unfinished martini in hand. With a short, black tight shirt on that make her chest look amazing and blue jean shorts that made her legs look long paired with black, leather, lace-up boots, she finished the drink.

She sat it down on the bar counter and began dancing. Guys and girls came -also with their drinks in hand- and danced right along with her. Some of the guys even hit on her. And since she was too drunk to shoo them off, she flirted back. One dark haired brunette man, tall, with a tight shirt and revealing tattoos, came up, wrapped his arms around her waist and grinded against.

She moved right along with his movements, slipping her arm around his neck from behind. He whispered flirtatious things into the blonde's ear and she giggled, flirting right back. As he went to spin her around and lean in to kiss her, a friend of hers walked through the door.

"Kelly!" Cody yelled out in her direction, bringing her attention away from the man in front of her. He walked over to pull her away and over to the bar area. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Partying!" she smiled, requesting another drink from the bar area. She took down three shots as her cocky friend sat there, watching her go out of control.

"Kelly, are you crazy?" he took away the next drink to touch her fingers. "How many drinks have you had?"

She shrugged nonchalantly, reaching for the shot Cody had snatched from her. "I don't know…ten maybe. Now, give me my drink back!" the Florida native was getting frustrated. When Kelly wanted something, she usually got it. And Cody taking away something she wanted, was not sitting well with her.

"No," Cody gave it back to the bartender, told him to trash it and to put it on his tab. He took Kelly's hand and lead her outside of the Club Apex to his car. "I'm taking you home, now."

"I don't want to go home! I want to stay here!" she pouted, folding her arms.

Cody didn't try to reason with her. He just put her in the back seat of his car and drove her home. When he got there, he carried the giggling blonde up to her room, where he laid her down on the bed.

He had gave her some water and put a waste basket next to the bed for when she felt like she was going to vomit. After she was well adjusted, he was going to see that he left. "Wait! Stay with me." She stuck her arms out, wanting a hug from the Georgia native.

Cody sighed, walking back over to her bed to sit down. "I know you're drunk, so you may be a bit confused, but what you did tonight was really stupid. You may not want to here it, but it was. You're lucky I got there when I did or that guy probably would of took advantage of you."

"No, he wouldn't have. You're just mad because it wasn't you I was grinding on and flirting with. Face it, Rhodes, you're jealous."

"Kells," he sighed, running his hand through his short haircut. "You're talking out of your mind. It's not jealousy; it's my concern I have for a friend."

"Aw, you're concerned about me!" she giggled, playing with the string on his sweatshirt. "That's so cute."

"Yeah, cute…" Cody shook his head; it was rare that Kelly got drunk, but when she was, she was drunk to the extreme. He didn't want to jog her mind, however. That would lead to things like arguments.

The blonde, now a little more quite than before, laid her head in the lap of Cody Rhodes, smiling up at him. "You're so good to me." She said, stroking the back of his hand.

"Friends are suppose to be good to each other, Kells; when you care for someone, that's what you do…be good to them." he simply stated, giving the beautiful blonde a mutual look.

Kelly sat up briefly, locking eyes with her friend. She let her fingers intertwine with his, a warm smile forming on her face. Cody looked back at her with equal passion, holding her hand, giving her a smile of his own.

Before Kelly could help herself, her lips gently pressed against his. Cody pulled away from her, realizing that this act only happened because of her current state. She pouted, running her perfectly manicured fingers through his short hair. "Cody…" she whimpered, pouting in disappointment.

He saw the sadness in her eyes as he pulled away. Cody refused to take advantage of her vulnerable state; it wouldn't be right…not to mention how it'd play with his conscience in the long wrong.

But when she forced her lips back onto his, he found himself wrapping his arms around her slender waist, pulling her onto his lap.

Her arms wrapped around his neck, gently stroking it. She smiled against the kiss, pushing the latter back onto the bed.

As they lay tangled up in each other, thoughts plagued Cody's mind. It'd been months since he'd been a solid relationship because his last on didn't end too well. That's why Kelly was there. She was his support system through it all and they'd been friends through it all.

If he went through with what Kelly's drunken state wanted, how would it affect his status with her? Once sober, what would she think of him? He couldn't possibly think of taking it to 'second base' with the Florida native.

"_Kelly," _he moaned as she placed sensual kisses on his neck.

Kelly didn't respond. She continued with placing light kisses along Cody's collarbone.

The brunette man had to admit; it did feel nice, being there with her like this. But he'd never thought of them as more than just friends. In fact, Cody liked being her friend. Being anything more would of made things awkward.

Soon, Cody and Kelly's tops were discarded onto the carpet floor. Now, Cody was on top of her, his fingers grazing the uncovered skin that was her toned stomach. His lips kissed across her hip bone, making the blonde giggle.

As Kelly laid there, she was sobering up. She knew what she was doing and since she had clandestine feelings for the man anyways, she wasn't about to put a stop to what was about to happen.

After all, it has been a while since she'd felt a man's touch. And why not get that touch from someone she'd fantasized about for months on end?

Moans escaped her mouth as Cody's lips made contact with the most sensitive part of her neck. _"Cody…"_

Her body relaxed into the sheets of her bed as Cody and her had a night of romance.

At the moment, things seemed fine. But how would things turn out in the morning? Would either one of them have regrets? How will their friendship change? Only time could tell.

* * *

><p>No one ever said loving someone was a walk in the park.<p>

And these two beauties were finding this out first hand as they sat inside Layla's apartment with a class of wine in both their hands.

"So, how's it going with you and Wade?"

"Terrible," the British woman sighed, taking a much needed sip of the warm liquid. "We haven't spoke since our 'therapy session' and honestly, I miss him. Well, I miss what we had before everything was exposed. What about you and Del Rio?"

"He's a complete jerk. I thought he was different…that he truly loved me and cared about me. I mean he made me feel special -in more ways than one- but I see that was just a ploy to keep me in his bed."

"So you two are done?"

"After he insulted Mike, who did nothing at all, and called me a whore…yeah I think we're done. Plus, he's a scum who cares nothing about his wife, who is pregnant."

"Wait," Layla sat her drink on her class table. "He was with you while his wife was pregnant, yet he lead you on about a divorce and not wanting to be with her." Layla said astonished.

"Yeah, he played me for a fool…and it worked."

"Well you have Mike, right? He doesn't know about you and Del Rio and he does love you." Layla said, reassuring her raven-haired friend.

"I guess…but enough about my problems. You and Wade, well, you're perfect together. I know that and so do you. I think you two can work things out if you just sit down and talk things out."

"We tried that already, Rosa. It just won't work. Maybe I just need to move on and find someone else who truly loves me no matter what." She said, finishing up the last of her drink while making another one.

"I'm sorry," Rosa hugged her friend. It was sad to watch sure a cute couple tear themselves apart like this. It made Rosa's Del Rio problem seem less important though. So, she was glad she could forget him as she helped out her friend.

The two enjoyed a few more drinks before Rosa's phone went off. She looked down at her caller ID and saw it was her boyfriend, Mike. "I have to take this." A small smile tugged at the Latina's lips and she stepped out of the room to take the phone call.

"Hey, baby, what's up?" Rosa inquired, sitting down on the bed.

"Yeah, hey," Mike greeted, his voice not as sweet as hers was. "Nothing's up…but I do need to talk to you. I'm at my place. Can you make it over?"

"Sure, I'll be over in a few minutes, babe. Love you." The Canadian beauty made her way back into the living room and grabbed her purse. "Layla, I'm sorry, but I have to go. Mike wants to see me." She smiled.

"Kay, I'll see you later. Have fun…but remember! Use protection." Layla smirked, winking at her best friend.

"Will do." Rosa giggled and left the house, making her way to her car and over to Mike's house.

* * *

><p>There's chapter thirteen. I'm sorry this update is so late, but I finally got it up. I hope you enjoyed this. :)<p>

_**Next Chapter: **__Maryse meets up with Adam to go over the script but things take some interesting turns, while Rosa pays Mike a visit. What will happen between those two?_


	14. Battle Grounds

**The Fabulous Life**

_**A/N:** Sorry, this update is so late. School, holidays, and lack of ideas can be blamed for this. I'm just glad I could get this up today before it got any later and thanks to __**xMyHeartShine, xAmericanHoney, ilaclynn, ViperDiva **__and__** Ainat **__for reviewing chapter thirteen! Like I've said before, you're all awesome. Thank you very much :) !_

* * *

><p>Chapter Fourteen - Battle Grounds<p>

* * *

><p>"I'm here to see Mr. Copeland."<p>

Maryse checked herself in at the front desk of Adam's agency and let herself into his office. She sighed, remembering the events of last night with her husband. Things weren't going well between the two at all and it showed by her facial expression.

Soon, Adam came in with a smile on his face, greeting the blonde with an innocent kiss on the hand. "Hello, Mrs. DiBiase, how are you?"

"Call me Ms. Ouellet…and I think you can tell how I'm doing." She pointed to her face that was only covered in light eye shadow and pink lip gloss. "I didn't care to do up my face this morning."

"Care to talk about it?" he took a seat at his desk in front of her.

"Let's just say my husband and I aren't doing so well." She held up her hand that use to be occupied by her wedding ring.

"Where's your wedding ring?"

Maryse sighed, checking her manicure for only a quick second. "I threw it at him when we got into an argument last night. It's a long story." She sighed again, looking down at the carpet floor.

"I wish I could say I had all day to talk about it, but unfortunately, we have to start going over the script. But if you like, we can talk about it over lunch." he smiled politely, getting up from his seat.

"Are you asking me out, Mr. Copeland?"

He shrugged nonchalantly. "No, it's just a friendly offer. Plus, I feel like I don't know you well enough. And I do like to be informed about the people I cast in my movies."

Maryse followed him into the back room. "Understandable…" As his back faced her, she eyed him up and down. She didn't know what his motive was to hiring her onto this movie, but she felt like he wanted more than a leading role.

The two walked into another room that looked to be a set. Adam handed her a few lines to go over while he set up the area. A few more people walked into his office a few minutes later. Maryse could tell that they were on the movie. But considering her attitude, she could've cared less.

As she was about to walk over to Adam to inquire a question about the script, until he noticed a familiar face speaking with him. She couldn't see the person completely, but she knew that this person was of the female persuasion. She was petite and had brunette-colored hair.

Maryse needed a better look at this person. And when Adam moved himself away from the person, she got a perfect view.

"_Oh hell no…"_

She locked eyes with the very person that was the cause of her and her husband's problems as of late. No words were said, but you could tell by the glares on both their faces that neither one were in the mood to see each other.

The beautiful blonde moved a strand of hair out of her way, turning away from Eve's glare. Maryse looked over the script Adam had given her.

"She's playing my friend? Ha!" Maryse exclaimed, shaking her head. She couldn't stand that bitch in real life. There was no way she was going to pretend to be her best friend in a movie.

"Mr. Copeland," she called out. "May I speak with you for a minute?"

"Sure, and you can call me Adam, remember. What's on your mind?"

"In this movie, I play Vanessah. Jeannette, plays my best friend… who plays the role of Jeannette?"

As if on queue, the brunette came from behind Adam, showing off her pearly whites in a sarcastic smile. "Here she is. Maryse, this is your co-star, Eve Torres. Eve, this is…"

"Oh, Adam, we're very acquainted with each other." She smiled, reassuring her boss. "It's nice to you again, Maryse."

"I wish I could say the same…" The French-Canadian beauty mumbled under her breath. Adam, once established that they knew each other, showed himself away.

"So, you work here too."

"No shit Sherlock," Eve smirked, not amused with the blonde's appearance. "I see you stole my lead role…but then again, you're well known for sleeping your way to the top, huh?"

"Are you implying that I achieve my success through sex because I think you're confusing me with yourself."

Eve chuckled. "Ted never mentioned that you had a sense of humor…you with all the time I spent with him and all. How is he by the way? I hope he hasn't lost his mind…dealing with your bitchiness and all."

"Oh I'm bitchy? Maybe I have a right to be when there's a possibly that my husband is in bed with a whore that'll do anything to claim what's not hers."

Eve didn't need to hear anymore out of the blonde. And without another comment coming out of either one of their mouths, Eve slapped Maryse. "You listen, Ryse, and listen good," she started as Maryse created fire in her eyes, holding her right cheek. "You're not going to be adding this to your listen on so-called accomplishments. I refuse to be looked over for some playboy slut. So if I were you -and thank lord I'm not- I'd watch my back."

Maryse watched her worst enemy walk off. Eve wanted to make this movie into a battle ground. No problem. Maryse wasn't known around L.A for backing down from a challenge. If Eve wanted this to be a war, Maryse would be ready. She just hoped the latter was just as ready.

Gathering herself and putting on a smile, she meet up with Adam and the rest of the cast members to start shooting. She had her script in hand, going over a few of her lines when she heard the sound of a familiar voice enter the room.

"Maryse!"

She turned around to be greeted by her husband rushing into the building. What was he doing here? And more importantly, how did he even know where to find her?

"Don't you see I'm working here? What do you want?"

"I'm not about to loose you over some mistake okay." The million reached into his pocket and pulled out the ring Maryse had threw at him only mere hours ago. "Please Maryse, we can make this work. We've been together for too long to let that woman come between us."

"Ted, I don't need this right now. We can talk later; I have work to do."

"Are you seriously putting work before your husband?" he asked a bit bewildered.

"Uh, yeah kind of…if you'd just leave me alone." She really wasn't in the mood to put up with him. Her mind was on other important things.

Ted backed away from her. He needed to take all of this in. He was willing to do anything to get them back to where they were months before Eve entered their lives. But it didn't seem like Maryse was willing to do the same. "Fine, Ryse…fine. When you change your mind, you know where to find me."

He walked out of the room with all eyes still on scene that just unfolded in front of everyone.

"Hey, are you okay?" Adam asked coming up behind her, resting a comforting arm around her waist.

"I'm just fine, thanks, Adam. I just need to get some air." She escaped his embrace and excited the office. She needed space right now; and if she didn't get it, she just knew she'd loose it.

* * *

><p>"You wanted to see me, babe?" Rosa inquired, entering his cozy apartment. She went to give him a welcoming kiss but he turned away.<p>

"Is something wrong?"

"Yeah…we need to talk about something." He took a seat on the couch opposite her, taking in her appearance.

Rosa was clad in a sparkling gold and turquoise dress and black strapped high heels. She paired it with a beautiful silver necklace with a charm that showcased her name, a huge diamond stoned ring and gold bangles.

"You look…expensive."

She giggled, smiling. "Thanks, you don't look half bad yourself. As a matter of fact, why don't you sit your sexy ass next to me?"

"I'm fine where I am…where did you get all of that jewelry because I know I didn't buy it and I know for a fact that working at an Italian restaurant doesn't pay enough to afford what looks to be about thousand dollars worth of clothes."

"I bought the necklace and a friend of mine bought me the bangles as a birthday present."

Mike nodded seeming to believe her. "And the dress and shoes?"

"I gift from my parents." she replied easily, rubbing the silky fabric of the dress.

"Really…I didn't think your parents could afford a five-hundred and fifty dollar dress, Rosa."

"They saved up a lot of money to buy this for me, Mike. After all, they only want the best for me."

"I didn't think that $550 dollars was what the best is. I though $550 was just whore money." he said standing up, a little more heated than he was a few moments before.

"Baby, what are you talking about?"

Mike chuckled at the beautiful woman in front of him. He made his way over to his answering machine and pressed the play button, letting a message play for her. "Listen…"

_Ah, I see your not in right now. Well, I'll leave you with a few words then I'll end this call. I guess I should introduce myself, huh? I'm Alberto Del Rio, aristocrat and millionaire. Well, I'm sure you could even figure that out by my accent. Anyways, I know you've been involved with a Ms. Rosa Mendes for cómo se dice five months now, I'm guessing. Well four of those months, Rosa has been having an affair with me. I must say, though we are no longer involved, she's really good in bed. That mouth of hers is really talent. *chuckles* I wasn't going to say anything at first because Rosa was going to tell you herself but well you know how women are. But I'll be leaving you now; I'm sure you have a lot on your mind. Adios, mi amigo. *beep*_

Mike stood next to the mention as the beep sounded, signaling the end of the call. His jaws were clenched and he had formed a fist. He was at boiling point and if someone didn't say something, he probably would of exploded.

"Mike, I…"

"You what, huh! When were you going to tell me!"

"Mike, baby, calm down. I want to tell you I did, but you told me you loved me and I…"

"And what, Rosa! What, you didn't want to hurt me by not saying it back? Well do you know how hurt I am now…finding out that the woman I've loved for five months straight has been whoring around on me?"

"Mike, I'm sorry…"

When she said that, he completely lost it, hitting the wall behind him to take out his frustration. "You're not sorry for cheating on me, Rosa…you're sorry that I found out about it. I should of know you were cheating on me, hell, all those times you said you were 'busy'. Oh you were busy all right, busy sucking that prick off!"

Rosa felt the tears forming in her eyes and she saw them as they landed on her cheek. "Mike…"

"Shut the hell up! I don't want to hear another damn word come out that filthy mouth of yours. As a matter of fact, Mike walked into his room and picked up pictured frame, walked back into his living room to face the Latina. "I don't even want to see you!"

He slammed the frame to the ground, watching the glass break into pieces. He then stepped on it, denting the picture. And what was left of it was ripped apart when he picked it up to look at it.

Now Rosa saw the tears coming from Mike's eyes. But they weren't tears of joy or sadness. They were angered tears. Tears that ended to be let out before he did something he would regret later.

"Get the hell out of my house, Rosa!"

"But Miz…"

"Don't even say a word, just get the hell out before I mess up and put my hands on you…" It the heat of the moment, Mike wasn't making a threat. It was more of a promise. And considering the situation, he would have hit her but he knew better.

"Leave!"

Rosa with fresh tears still coming from her brown eyes ran out of the house. Mike slammed the door, throwing and breaking anything in sight.

The raven-haired woman sat in the car, head on the steering wheel, crying. She'd just lost one of the most important things to her. During her fling with Del Rio, she could see how much he cared about her because she thought she was in love with the Mexican aristocrat.

But sitting there now, she realized that the saying her mom always told her rein true. You never what you've got until it's gone.

* * *

><p>There's chapter fourteen. It was filled with drama, huh? I sure hope everyone enjoyed it. And sorry for any errors, I wanted to get it up quickly so I didn't really proofread it.<p>

_**Next Chapter: **__Kelly wakes up in bed alone…or so she thinks and Ted finds comfort in an unlikely source._


	15. The Last Betrayal

**The Fabulous Life**

_A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed chapter fourteen; who's ready for more drama? Let's get into chapter fifteen. :)_

* * *

><p>Chapter Fifteen - The Last Betrayal<p>

* * *

><p>The blonde stirred in her sleep. Her eyes opened slowly, but surely. It was apparent that she was suffering from a hangover. She had a massive headache and tasted the smell of alcohol on her breath.<p>

Kelly tried to clear her eyes of the hazy view she was seeing. But adjusting the image in front of her was only making her head ache even more. At least she knew she was in her own home.

She didn't remember too much from the previous night. All she could recalled was a guy giving her his number and maybe drinking a drink or two. She had no idea that she'd drunk so much that she'd feel like this.

"Ugh…" Lying on her stomach, she hung her head over the side of the bed. Luckily for her, her wastebasket was by her bed because within minutes, she was throwing up. It certainly an unpleasant feeling…a feeling she'd never felt before and hoped she'd never feel again.

Kelly held her stomach in pain, then she felt someone softly rubbing her back, moving her hair out of her face. The gesture was much needed but because of her intoxication, she had no idea she had company.

She wiped her mouth off as she sat up. She let the back of her head rest on her pillow again, slowly turning her head over to see who was helping her. "Cody…"

"Good morning to you too," he smiled lightly. "I see you're feeling the effects of last night."

"Why are you here? Not that I…I don't want you here but…"

"I brought you home last night. I walked into the club; you were already hammered, and it wouldn't of been nice of your best friend to leave you vulnerable." he said, revealing only half of the truth to her.

Cody got up, fully clothed in what he had on the night before, and helped clean her up. "I'm going to bring you a bottle of water." He left her alone, showing himself into her kitchen.

Kelly looked under the covers; she was clad in an over-sized shirt and shorts. She vaguely remembered wearing something more flirtatious, but because she didn't feel like thinking into it, she just settled for what she had on.

Cody soon came back in with a bottle of water and handed it to the blonde. He sat down beside her. She opened the bottle, taking slow sips, letting the cool liquid flow down her throat. It tasted a lot better than it looked in the bottle, considering her state.

"So…what happened last night?"

Cody looked at his friend with a blank expression. How was he suppose to explain to his best friend that they'd slept together? Her mind wasn't even able to recall a single thing from last night. And him revealing the truth to her, would allow her to think that he'd taken advantage of her. He wasn't able to loose her friendship over this…not like that.

"You had one too many drinks, Kells. As a matter of fact, I think you consumed seven or more. I don't know how you were able to stomach it as long as you did."

She rubbed her head confusingly. "Seven? No wonder I don't remember what happened." she chuckled slightly, taking another sip of her bring. "Have you been here since last night?"

"Yeah, If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't have made home." He said, taking in her presence.

"Aw, you're sweet." Kelly smiled, placing a light kiss on the Georgia native's cheek. "Thank you."

Cody just smiled, standing to his feet. He decided to change the subject so he wouldn't feel so awkward. "If that headache is still bothering you, I can get you some aspirin."

"That'd be nice." She nodded, adjusting herself in her bed. Kelly watched him disappear into the bathroom. Though the headache was bothering her, she still could remember why she liked him so much. He was caring; he was sweet. And he was reliable. She couldn't help but to feel the way she did towards him.

"Here's your medicine." He handed her the box and proceeded to put his jacket back on.

"Are you leaving me?" She asked, downing the pills in one gulp.

"I'm sorry, Kells, but I have to work today. I promise I'll be back later to check on you though." He smiled before picking up his car keys and heading towards the door.

Kelly didn't even get to say bye completely before she heard the door shut. He sure was in a rush to leave for work.

She looked at the clock. It was 9:03...Cody didn't start work until 9:45. He could of stayed as long as he wanted, but he chose to leave early. Maybe he had something else he had to do before work that was just as equally important. Yeah that's all it was.

Kelly knew that lying in bed all bed wouldn't cure her hangover. And after taking that aspirin, she felt a little better well she felt good enough to at least take a shower. She raised herself from the comfortable mattress and made her way into the bathroom.

She looked into the mirror, running a hand through her messy, blonde hair. She desperately needed to apply some make-up. She shook her head and removed her clothes, stepping into the shower, letting the warm water fall onto her face and body.

The water was a big help in the recovery of her hangover. And she took it all in.

A few minutes later, she was out and feeling awake and alive. So alive that she was willing to answer her ringing cell phone that sat on the nightstand. "Hello?"

"Hey, no, I haven't heard from her in weeks…why? Wait, what happened between you two?" She asked, sitting down on her bed and crossing her legs in a serious manner.

"She cheated on me, Kells; she has been for four months straight, and here I am looking like a damn fool because I should have known something was going on." Mike said on the other line.

"I'm sorry, Mike. I didn't know…she never told me anything about an affair."

"Yeah, I'm sure she didn't because she knew that you would have been a faithful friend and told me…look if you get in touch with her, let her know that she needs to come get some of her stuff." And with that angry statement, Mike hung up the phone.

Looks like more drama was on the horizon and with all the problems Kelly had as of late, she sure hoped Mike and Rosa -both being her friends- didn't put her in the middle of their newly broken relationship.

* * *

><p>"So, are you at home?" Ted asked, sitting on his living room couch. "Nah, Maryse hasn't been home in days. Yeah you can come over…I need someone to talk to. Plus, Chris loves meeting new people."<p>

"But I've met him before, Ted."

"Yeah, I know, but he barely knows you, so to him you would be a person he's never met before." Ted suddenly heard his doorbell ring and made his way towards the living room. Opening the door, he smiled. "Hey Eve." Ted hung up his phone and invited her into his home.

"Hey, how's it going?" She smiled, walking into the familiar home.

"I've been better. I would ask you how you're doing but you seem to be doing just fine…you sure look it." He complimented, taking a seat next to the brunette on his couch.

Eve was clad in black bra-like top, covering it with a black motorcycle jacket, pairing it with blue jean short shorts and black heels; she added a beaded necklace and cuff bracelet. "Thank you," she smiled. "You don't look to bad yourself."

Ted chuckled, rubbing his short haircut. "It just threw it on." He sported a black, skin tight shirt, showing off his abs and a pair of jean shorts.

"So what have you been up two since we last spoke…Maryse still bitching at you?"

He sighed, looking down at the carpet floor. "She won't give me the time of day. I keep apologizing to her, but she won't accept it. I wonder if she even wants to save this marriage."

"She should be more trusting of you. I mean, if I was her, I think I'd be willing to at least hear you out. After all, it isn't fair to you." Eve said, adjusting herself so that she faced him.

Ted shrugged looking at the television. "She just needs some time to think all of it through I guess." He looked down, sighing.

"Hey," Eve touched Ted's shoulder, bringing his eyes up to meet hers. "If she doesn't realize what an awesome husband she has, it's her lost. Believe me; any woman would be lucky to have you." she smiled, crossing her legs.

"Thanks," he smiled back. "You're a good friend."

Eve blushed, looking down at her heels. "I do my best." she replied.

Their eyes met again and Eve couldn't help but blush again. She saw the look in his eyes and moved closer to him. Ted's hand grazed her thigh gently. Then, he began to lean in slowly; she did the same until their lips met.

At first, the kiss was slow. Then it became a bit heated as Ted pulled Eve onto his lap. Her legs wrapped around his waist. He pulled away quickly, realizing his wrong. "We shouldn't do this; it's wrong."

"But it feels right, Ted. You can't tell me that you don't have feelings for me…or that you don't feel something between us." She said, placing a soft kiss on his neck.

Ted moaned a little at the sudden touch. He was married with a child and sleeping with another woman wouldn't help him fix his already messed up marriage. But he had been through a lot lately and he felt like he needed the comfort.

Eve continued to kiss on his neck, smiling with each kiss. Eventually, their lips met again and this time Ted deepen the kiss, running his fingers through the Colorado native's hair.

He picked her up -their lips never coming apart- and carried her upstairs to his bedroom. Ted laid her down on the sheets he immediately undid. Their romantic confrontation turn heated as Ted's shirt and Eve's jacket hit the floor.

In his mind, he knew this was wrong. He loved Maryse and he wanted to fix things between them. But she didn't seem to want the same thing. And Eve was there for him and as it was unfolding now, she was there for him in more ways than one.

Ted's lips made their way down her chest, across her cleavage -where he took off her top- and down to her toned stomach. Moans escaped the brunette's glossed lips at every touch. Secretly, every since her and Ted had became close, she wanted to be in his arms. At the charity event a few months back, she accomplished that, but she wanted to see if his lips tasted as good as they looked. Now, she was finding that out hands on.

Within minutes of Ted's lips returning to her collar bone, all of their clothes were scattered and his body still hovered over hers, taking in her nude presence. "You're beautiful." He whispered against her ear as his hands became familiar with her body.

Eve smiled, looking into his blue orbs. "And you're very handsome," she said in a husky voice, shuttering every time Ted's fingers grazed her inner thigh.

Eve could tell Ted was a passionate lover. He knew exactly what he was doing like he already knew what she wanted…what her body wanted. He also knew exactly what to say to get her going. _"Teddy…"_ Eve moaned into his ear, her finger nails scratching his back in pure pleasure.

Ted groaned. Teddy. That's what Maryse use to call him. But hearing it come out of Eve's mouth, it made him feel different, like he was doing something right for a change.

The millionaire groaned, falling onto the bed next to the brunette. They lay wrapped up in each other, Eve's head resting on Ted's chest. He placed a soft kiss on the top of her forehead.

"Ted…" Eve said looking up at him.

"Yeah?" he smiled down at her, playing with her golden brown, curly locks.

"Please tell me you don't regret this because I know I don't. I mean, I really like you." Eve spoke honestly, looking into his eyes with sincerity.

Ted looked back at her. In the heat of the moment, yeah, Ted regretted betraying his wife. But when he looked down at the woman in his arms and saw her green orbs, he thought differently. "I like you too, Eve." His lips met her in a sweet kiss.

Eve smiled and closed her eyes as she feel asleep in Ted's arms.

Once she was asleep, Ted got himself up and disappeared into his bathroom, looking into the mirror. "Damn." He knew now he was in too deep. Ted had cheated on his wife. And when and if she found out, it would not end well for him. Ted was officially screwed.

* * *

><p>There's chapter fifteen! Looks like Ted's in for a rude awaking. Please review.<p>

_**Next Chapter: **__Layla has an interesting run in with Wade, Maryse warms up to Adam when they go out to dinner and Rosa pays Alberto a visit._


	16. Karma

**The Fabulous Life**

_AN. Thanks to everyone who reviewed the previous chapter. Hope you enjoy this chapter just as much as you did the last one!_

* * *

><p>Chapter Sixteen - Karma<p>

* * *

><p>After continuous weeks of girls' night outs, Layla needed to relax…to get away from life. So she headed to her favorite spot, her safe haven on days like today, <em>Blue Skies. <em>It'd been at least a whole month since she'd been there and it was a much needed spot for today.

"Hey Layla, Welcome back."

Layla smiled, being greeted by a familiar face at Blue Skies and friend, Andrew McIntyre. "Hey Drew, how's life treating yah?" she asked, resting her arms on the front desk, leaning into him.

"Rather well actually…my fiancé, Tiffany, are excepting twins in four months." He smiled.

"Really? Congratulations, Drew…I'm glad one of us is lucky in the love department." Layla said, adjusting the purse on her arm.

"Is love life not treating you fairly?" He inquired, showing off his charming smirk.

"No, I just had a bad breakup with my ex; I rather not talk it about. That's actually why I'm here…to forget about him."

"Well I hope you have a relaxing time." He winked at her, getting back to work as the British brunette made her way to the sauna. She wrapped a towel around her body and settled into the wooden area, relaxing.

She rested her head, letting the hot steam consume her. It felt nice…letting everything go, to not have to think about the troubles of life. This was the perfect opportunity to get her closure so she could move on with her life. She had already forgiven Cody for revealing their affair. Now all that was left to be forgotten about was Wade.

Just as Layla was about to drift off, she heard the door open, but didn't both to open her eyes to see who it was. She was too relaxed. Minutes later, she felt a tap on her shoulder. Obviously, irritated, she opened her eyes to get a look a the person in front of her. "What the hell are you doing in here!"

Wade chuckled, remembering the Brit's aggressive attitude. "Last time I checked, anyone could come in here and relax when needed. Do you have a problem with that?"

"Yeah jackass, I do! You're disturbing my peace!" she hollered.

"And your yelling is damaging my ear drum but you don't see me complaining, do you?" he asked, raising his eyebrow at her questioningly.

Layla stood to her feet, attempting to leave her ex's barrage. He grabbed her forearm, however, before she could make a complete escape. "Stay…we need to talk."

"You had plenty of time to talk, but you decided to belittle me. I've moved on; that means we're through."

"Not necessarily…" Layla looked at him as if he'd lost his mind. Did he really think that she was willing to compromise with him. "I was thinking and I do miss you. And though I don't want to be with your romantically…I do miss your wild side." he winked.

"Are you serious? Do you actually think that after all the crap you put me through I would contemplate having an affair with you?"

Wade shrugged. "I figured you miss the sweet talk…I know I missed hearing your sweet voice moaning-"

"Okay, you can stop there." She said, pressing a finger to his lips. "I don't want you back and I sure as hell don't want to sleep with you. What happened between us is in the past and I refuse to relive it." Layla tightened the grip of the towel around her body and walked out of the sauna.

* * *

><p>"I'm glad you agreed to meet up with me tonight, Maryse." Adam smiled, sliding the chair back for the blonde beauty.<p>

"No problem, Adam." she smiled back, getting comfortable in the small chair. "You know, I've never been here before. How's the food?"

"It's of good quality," Adam reassured her. "I think it'll meet your standards."

The waiter soon came and took their orders. Adam continued to get familiar with the star of his movie. "So Maryse, if you don't mind me asking…what is going on between you and Ted?"

"Let's just say Ted hasn't been the faithful husband he has always been. I don't want to get into it too much. I'd rather just leave if at that."

"Oh, I'm sorry about that." Maryse guaranteed him that it wasn't his fault for the problems her and Ted were facing and that they'd overcome them eventually. "So how did the name Maryse become so famous anyway?"

Maryse smiled a little. It wasn't the first time she'd been asked that. "Honestly, I wasn't well known until I married Ted. But I worked on stardom way before then. I started my own line of make-up when I was in college. It sold in a few drug stores then went to department stores until I could buy a company and turn it into my own. The magazine was a position I worked hard to get for years and my line of jeans…well I love fashion and to start that part of my career I started with jeans. However, La Parle purses and accessories are in development."

"So would you say you owe your successful partly to Ted?"

She was quick to answer that question. "Of course not. Marrying Ted only made my name known; I believe I could of gotten where I am now…with or without Ted DiBiase."

The waiter brought them their food as they continued to get to know each other. Adam even sprung his charm on her, bringing a few laughs out of her. He managed to get to know her more which was his ultimate goal. It would work well as her character developed in the movie.

"So Adam, what about you? Why isn't there a Mrs. Copeland in your life?"

"I haven't found the right one to call Mrs. Copeland yet though I hope I'll be able to do so soon."

Maryse rested her hand on his shoulder. "I'm sure she'll come along soon enough; just be patient and love will come to you."

Adam smiled, finishing up his meal. Maryse truly had been everything he'd expect her to be. She wasn't as materialistic and cold-hearted as the magazine's made her out to be. She had a heart and it showed.

He drove the French Canadian back to her apartment which she'd bought just in case something would happen between her and Ted. Like a gentleman, he walked her to her door.

"I'm guessing someone's watching your son tonight," he asked, slipping his hands into the pockets of his leather jacket.

"Yeah, he's with his grandparents tonight." Maryse replied, shaking her head. "I had a great time tonight, by the way,"

"I'm glad. Who knows maybe you'll be able to come to the next company party."

"Maybe," she smiled, taking a quick glance at her watch. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow at the office."

"You definitely will." Adam smirked, taking her hand and placing a sweet kiss on top of it. "Have a good night, Maryse." Adam showed himself to his car and Maryse went inside of her so-called home.

* * *

><p>Rosa- clad in a simple black tank top, skinny jeans and high heels- stood at Del Rio's door with a less than pleasant look on her face, waiting for the Mexican aristocrat to answer the door.<p>

Answering her knocks, he smirked. "I thought you'd come crawling back…"

Without saying anything, the palm of her hand connected with his cheek. As he fumbled back, Rosa made her way into his house. "How dare you come in between me and Mike's relationship? You'd stoop so low to make sure I wouldn't end up happy that you called him and told him about our affair? Who the hell do you think you are?" she yelled, looking down at her former lover.

Del Rio rubbed his jaw. "You're just mad that you got found out. Your lies were going to catch up with you eventually."

"My lies…my lies? Really, so your pregnant wife not knowing you were fucking someone else isn't a lie? Does she know about that? Better yet, is that bitch here?"

"You have no right to criticize my wife…"

"Fuck you and your wife, you prick!" she slapped him again, fuming. She didn't come to his house to play around; she was serious and Del Rio would get found out eventually.

"Thanks to your ass, I lost the most important person in my life!"

"He wasn't too important when you were screwing me, now was he?"

Rosa completely lost it when he said that, punching him instead of actually slapping him this time. Rosa then kicked him, turned on her heel and headed for the door. But she glanced back quickly, "I hope you, your wife, and that baby that isn't yours have a fucked up life. Have a nice day, bastardo." Rosa walked out the house and down his drive way, a smirk tugging at her lips.

She stopped at the end of the drive way, eyeing his wife from her car. "Um, Mrs. Del Rio, you may want to help your low life, cheating husband out. He may not have told you ,but he's been having a secret affair with me for the past four months." She got herself ready to sit down in the car then she remember she left a part out. "Oh yeah, his jaw may be broken."

Rosa knew she'd officially stirred up trouble in Del Rio's life…well what was left of it. And she was rather satisfied with her handy work.

Suddenly, she heard a low crashing noise from her car. She looked up towards the door of Alberto's home, seeing the glass clash to the ground, broken into pieces. Rosa giggled to herself. Looks like karma was indeed a bitch.

* * *

><p>There's chapter sixteen. Please review.<p>

_**Next Chapter**__: Taking a break from work, Maryse comes home to talk to her husband while Mike confides in Kelly about his breakup with Rosa but will jealousy evolve?_


	17. Coming Home

**The Fabulous Life**

_AN:__ Thanks for all the wonderful reviews on the last chapter - you're what's keeping this story going. Lets get into chapter seventeen, shall we?_

* * *

><p>Chapter Seventeen - Coming Home<p>

* * *

><p>Was it wrong for her to feel resentful towards herself after everything he had put her through?<p>

Maryse thought so as she stood on the doorsteps of her own home, a home she'd been away from for at least a month, giving her husband time to decide what he wanted. But she was starting to think she was taking this revenge thing too far…that's why she was standing there now clad in a tight black dress and clear high heels. It was a simple look but she was feeling complex.

Ted approached the door, in nothing but sweatpants, rubbing his eyes. He didn't have to check it see who it was because of his glass door. He quickly open the door, smiling slightly. "Hey…"

"Hey…may I come in?"

"Just because you've been gone for a while doesn't mean you aren't welcome in our home, Maryse." He stepped aside, letting his wife inside. "You look beautiful by the way."

Maryse smiled, looking around the once familiar home. "Thanks…look I won't be long, I just wanted us to talk."

Ted closed the door and made himself comfortable on the couch. He looked at the less than pleasant look on Maryse's face. "How've you been?"

"Good…been doing a lot of thinking. I'm guessing you've been doing the same."

"Yeah, but I've also been missing you," he gently grabbed her hand, stroking the back of it. She was about to pull her hand away, then she looked up into his blue eyes. Those blue eyes she use to know so well. Honestly, she missed him. But this had been tough for her. "I miss you too…"

He smiled, reached out to cup her face. She flinched from his touch, moving his hand away from her. She had to change the subject to keep this moment from being awkward. "Chris misses you too…but I honestly just want to know one thing."

"What is it?"

"Have you made you're decision…you know about what you want?" she asked, adjusting her dress.

"I made it a long time ago." He looked into her eyes, touching her hand again. He leaned into her, placing a sweet kiss on her lips. She was a little taken back by his actions but she missed this kind of thing with him, so she eventually moved her lips with his, wrapping her arms around his neck.

His arms embraced her waist, deepening the much needed kiss. Ted's body hovered over hers as he laid her back on his couch. The kiss continued for a few more minutes before she pulled away. "Wait…"

"For what? I thought you wanted me to make a decision and I'd thought I'd show you my answer." Ted smirked, stroking her cheek. Maryse blushed at his touch. "I'd rather hear it come out of your mouth."

"I choose you…I always have." he leaned back down to kiss her, but his lips met her finger. "Nope, before we can do this, you have to earn my trust back. It may take some time…for what you did…a long time, but we'll get through this." Maryse sat up, kissing his cheek.

Ted sighed. "Fair enough; I respect your choice, but will you at least come back home?"

Maryse smiled a little. She didn't come here to discuss her living situation but the blonde was willing to make things better between him and her and living in a hotel suite wasn't as loving as her home that she missed oh so dearly. "Of course, but I won't be able to move my stuff back in until next week."

"But you barely took anything…"

"Theodore, sweetie," she said, placing her hand on his cheek. "When a woman leaves a man -whether temporarily or permanently- she always packs more than enough. I have at least five suitcases of things to relocate."

"I didn't know you took so much. When you left, I only saw one bag."

Maryse snickered, folding her arms. "You didn't think I had people to come get the rest? You men should know better." The Millionaire wife picked up her purse, adjusting it on her shoulder. "I'm glad we could talk but I have to get to work…Adam's expecting me there to do a few shots for the film."

"Have you even started filming?" he asked, walking over to the door with her.

"We have some stuff ready, yes, filming won't come to an end until some time late next month. The shots are just for the trailer and premiere."

Ted nodded, getting on last look at her face before she stepped out the door. "I'll see you later tonight?"

"We'll see." she smiled, pecking him on the lips before disappearing out the door.

Ted was glad his wife was coming back home. He'd made a lot of mistakes lately -one Maryse hadn't found out about yet- but her giving him a chance to fix them was all that truly matter.

Ted DiBiase was ready to start anew with his wife; maybe this would be the beginning of something even more beautiful then what they had before.

* * *

><p>"I'm coming!"<p>

Kelly walked towards the door in a fast pace after hearing the doorbell ring several times. "What?" she said, opening the door.

"Nice to see you too, Kells…" Mike smiled lightly, standing against the doorframe. "May I come in or are you busy?"

"Nah, I was just in the kitchen…you may enter." she smiled back at him, moving out the way to let the Ohio native in her apartment. "I'm not trying to be rude, but it's very rare for you to come to my house, so…why are you here?"

"I just need someone to…I don't know…confide in." Mike spoke, taking a seat on the couch she once sat on. Kelly came over and joined him, making herself comfortable again. "Is this about the whole ordeal with Rosa?"

"Yeah, I mean, I'm still mad - beyond that even, but honestly, I kind of miss her…just a little bit though."

Kelly laid her legs over his lap, taking in his appearance. "Why don't you call her…tell her how you feel?" Mike looked at her dumbfounded. "I don't want to talk to her, not yet. And even if I did, I doubt she'd want to talk to me after the way I yelled at her."

"Look Mike, I know what you're going through. One minute you want to see the person again and try to fix everything, but the next, you can't stand the sight of the person. Recovery for that kind of stuff is hard. I went through depression for awhile when Justin broke my heart, but eventually I got my closure and moved on…and you will too."

"I didn't know Justin cheated. I thought you just broke up with him."

Kelly sighed. "Yeah that's what I told people to avoid accepting what happened. I later learned that it wasn't my fault that he gave up a good thing; it's his loss. And now I'm single and loving it." the blonde smiled, folding her hands behind her head and laying back on the edge of the couch.

Mike chuckled, looking down at the blonde's hello kitty socks that sat on his knees. "Nice footwear."

"Hey, I was chilly and these were the first things I saw when I opened my drawer, thank you very much Mr. Awesomeness."

That comment brought another laugh out of the man's mouth. He smiled. Kelly had always been a good friend for as long as he'd known her. But he didn't come into her life until him and Rosa started dating.

"Well, I guess I should get going. Thanks for the advice…I needed it." he said, standing to his feet and making his way towards the door.

"No problem at all. Oh and before I forget…here." The Florida native handed him a sealed envelope.

"What's this?" Mike inquired, looking at the item questionably.

Kelly looked somewhat taken back. "How could you forget my birthday Michael?"

"Oh yeah, that is coming soon. So this is my invitation…tastefully done." He'd already pulled the card out of the white case, scanning over the print. "I'm hoping to see you there." Kelly said, leaning against her closed apartment door.

"You'll see me…believe that." Mike smirked and gave her a wink before opening the door only to be stopped by a figure standing there.

"Hey Cody," Kelly smiled. Cody smiled back but looked at Mike, raising an eyebrow. "Mike…"

"Sup…" He said bye to Kelly, hugging her, then exited. Cody looked back at him then at her. "What was all of that about?"

"He just needed some advice and I was Kelly's anonymous." She giggled. Cody squeezed by her, still thinking about her and Mike's intimate-like moment. "And the hug?"

"Cody, he's my friend. Friends hug each other. We hug each other all the time…why are you questioning me?"

"I'm not questioning I was just wondering…wanna do a movie night?"

Kelly was thrown off guard. He was always good with changing the subject of conversation. "Sure, I guess." She followed him upstairs to her bedroom where they disappeared for the night.

* * *

><p>There's chapter seventeen. Whatcha' think?<p>

_**Next Chapter: **__It's time for Kelly's birthday party and some serious dirt is about to be revealed._


	18. A Not So Happy Birthday

**The Fabulous Life**

_AN.__ Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. Who's ready for some drama?_

* * *

><p>Chapter Eighteen - A Not So Happy Birthday<p>

* * *

><p>Kelly paced the closed off night club -the location for her birthday party- making sure everything was ready to go for tonight's oh so special occasion.<p>

The blonde was turning twenty-five. Unlike her last birthday party, she was going into a new age as a single lady. But that was the least of her worries. Things needed to be perfect for tonight's affairs.

The whole place was decorated with pink and white - her theme for the party. Everything so far was going together nicely. Her dress -which would arrive later on that afternoon- was pink with white sequins and black detailing. It was meant to turn heads like her party.

"Is there anyway we can get an ice sculpture in here?" Kelly inquired, looking at her assistant. She wanted everything to be on point and she had made an order already. If she couldn't have want she wanted, the party would be ruined.

"I'm sure we could find a way, Ms. Blank."

Kelly smirked, nodding approvingly. "Good." She made a check on her list. In the middle of checking on everything else, she was interrupted by her cell phone ringing, so she stepped off to the side to take the phone call. "Hello?"

"Hey, you aren't busy are you?"

Kelly smiled at the sound of her friend's voice. "Just making some final arrangements for my party tonight, Cody, what's up?"

"Look, I know you have a lot to get done. But I was hoping I could get you alone maybe an hour before your party…I wanted to plan something special for my birthday girl."

Kelly chuckled, crossing her arms. "_Your _birthday girl?"

"Yes, mine. I prepared something special for you, something more than a present purchased from a store…something from the heart." He said, smiling.

"Aw, you're awfully sweet. I do love surprises." Kelly smiled, looking around at the work being done by the staff at the night club. "How about you surprise me with something special then right after we can head back to the party?"

"Sure, whatever you want. I have to go before I get into trouble with my boss, but I'll see you later on tonight, okay?"

"Definitely," she pressed the end call button on her phone, finished things up at her party location and headed back home for some rest and relaxation before her celebration.

* * *

><p>She'd slipped her dress and black high heels on, curled her hair to the point of up most perfection, and applied the perfect amount of make-up. Kelly was ready to party.<p>

Admiring her work in the mirror, she felt beautiful. And though she didn't feel any older, she hoped her new coming of age would be as amazing as she'd pictured it being.

"Hey, are you ready yet?"

Kelly looked away from the mirror to catch a glimpse of her friend, Eve smiling at her. Eve seemed just as ready for the party as she was, clad in a zebra print, one strapped top, really short black shorts, and black high heel boots. She looked just as great as the party girl did. "You look amazing, Eve."

"Thanks, but you look gorgeous." Eve told truthfully. "But I came with a message."

"What's up?"

Eve pointed to the hallway. "You have a handsome visitor in a suit with flowers waiting in the living room." She smirked, moving out the way as Kelly made her way out of the bathroom.

"You look very beautiful this evening,"

Kelly smiled, meeting up with Cody in her living room. "And you look very dashing." The blonde giggled.

Cody smirked, stepping close to the Florida native. "These are for you," As apart of her birthday present, he had order her a dozen pink and white roses - her favorite - and decided they'd make a great gift. "So are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be." Kelly locked arms with the Georgia native. They made their way to his car, arm in arm. Cody had planned a night of romance for his friend. Nothing too much, but he was sure not to go overboard.

Kelly looked at the night sky as they traveled down the road. "So where are you taking me?"

"You'll see, Ms. Blank, you'll see."

She smiled, thinking of what Cody's mind could come up with. He did have the tendency to be very creative.

Then she felt the car come to a complete stop. Her irises shifted back to the car window. Still, she couldn't tell where she was, but it looked nice. And as she saw when Cody opened the door, sandy.

"Close your eyes." He said, taking her hand, helping her guide her steps. She giggled as they walked in the same direction. "Are we there yet?"

"Almost," catching her peeking somewhat he punched her shoulder lightly. "Keep those eyes closed, birthday girl or I won't let you make it to your party in time."

She sighed, scrunching her nose up. "Fine!"

He grinned, finally making their way over to a long table. "Now, you may open your eyes."

When Kelly opened her eyes to see what was in front of her, she felt her heart stop a little. Cody had really outdone himself.

There on a long table was all of Kelly's favorite food -mostly of the Italian persuasion- none of which Cody had actually attempted to cook, but it was still thoughtful. Not to far way from the dining table was violin players, playing a sweet, soothing rhythm.

"Cody…" she looked at him with damp eyes, cupping her mouth. "This is beautiful."

"Like you," he said, pulling out a chair for her to sit in. She blushed, trying to take everything in. This was a lot for someone who was just turning twenty-five. But she loved that Cody did something so special for her.

"You didn't have to do all of this, Code, it's just my birthday."

Cody looked up into the gorgeous grey eyes of the woman sitting in front of him. "I wanted to Kells; you deserve this, all and so much more." He took her smaller hand in his, smiling.

Sitting there in all smiles, the two friends started eating the food prepared. The view from the table was absolutely beautiful. The sunset sitting over the clear water gave off a stunning sight. Kelly thought this night couldn't get any more perfect.

After they finished eating, Kelly assumed it was time to go to her party. So her and Cody stood to their feet. And as she about to make her way over to his car, she felt his arm grasp her wrist gently. "Wait." He pulled her slightly closer to him. "How about I get the first dance of the night?"

She giggled slightly, taking his hand. "Of course."

The violins still played a peaceful beat. Cody's arms wrapped around her waist, her arms wrapped around his neck. A big smile appeared across the face of the Florida native.

They swayed back and forth together. Her form fit perfectly with Cody's, like they were made together. Kelly rested her head against his chest. He stroked her hair. If you hadn't of known that they were just friends, you would of definitely assumed that they were a couple.

A few minutes into their slow dance, Kelly looked up at her dance partner. "People are going to start wondering where the birthday girl is," she said. "maybe you should get me to the club before they send out a search for me."

Cody pulled away from her, sighing. He didn't want this night to end just yet. His feelings for the blonde had grown a lot and he wanted this night to be about her and him. But she was right; he couldn't just keep her there forever. "Well, can I at least give you your present now?"

"I thought this was my present."

"Apart of it," He dug around in his suit pocket, pulling out a long, velvet box. "Turn around."

Kelly did as she was told, now facing the elegant moon light. She suddenly felt a cold piece of jewelry embrace her neck. She let her fingers run over it, only looking down at it when Cody said it was okay. It was beautiful. A diamond charm necklace with sapphire stones. It spelled _Mrs. Dashing_ across her neck. It was cute. And it was funny how just a few months back, Kelly had bought him a chain with _Mr. Dashing_ on it.

I guess he thought he'd claim her before someone else would; it was really adorable when she thought about it.

"Aw," Kelly blushed, jumping into the man's arm for a hug. "thank you! It's wonderful."

"Somehow, I thought you'd love it." They got back in his car so they could make it to her party in time. "Now that you have the best gift you'll get all night, are you ready for your party."

She giggled. Not only was he dashing but he was cocky, something she'd known since she first met him. "As ready as I'll ever be, Mr. Dashing."

* * *

><p>"Do you know if Mike will be here?" Rosa looked up from tracing a circle around her drink.<p>

"Well, Kelly did tell me she invited him, so I'm sure he'll make it." Layla, knowing Rosa would want to try and make amends with her ex, tried to give her friend a word of encouragement. "Have you talked to him since…you know?"

"No, he hasn't even attempted to call me back. He's ignored all of my phone calls and text messages. I know he's still mad and frank fully, I can't blame him; I just wish he'd give me chance to explain things to him." she sighed, looking at the array of people on the dance floor."

"Who knows maybe he'll give you that chance. Just give him some time." Layla told her friend, hoping to lighten up her mood. "I can only hope…" Rosa sighed. "I'm going to head to the bathroom.

Rosa pushed her way through the bodies in the room. Who knew getting to the bathroom could be so difficult. Walking down the hall on the way to the woman's room was no perfect trip. She saw people almost swallowing each other. It disgusted her. She was glad that they had love lives, but did they have to advertise it?

Finally, the door was in view. She was about to step ahead to open the door until someone jumped in front the door. She was about to yell then she saw who the person was. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Del Rio smirked. "I may be filthy rich, but I still have my hangout spots, Ms. Mendes."

She cringed listening to his thick accent. "Will you move? I have to pee!"

"I was hoping we could talk first." He stepped closer, pushing her away from the door. He pinned her arms against the wall. "Let me go!"

"Come on, Rosa. I remember vaguely a few month prior you told me you like the thrill of being pinned against a wall, me lavishing you with soft kisses on your neck. You can't tell me you don't want to relive those fantasies, do you?" He leaned into her, smelling her scent. "You certainly smell nice."

She tried fighting back, but it was no use. He was too strong for her. Rosa had to go with another option, so she lifted her foot, kicking him between the legs. That made him let her go. She then ran into the bathroom, which she locked to keep him from getting in.

Rosa didn't care about the needs of anyone else's bladder at that moment. She had to go and she had to get away from that man. And if it meant locking herself into a bathroom until he eventually went away, so be it.

While Rosa dealt with her problem, Layla stood outside by the snack table, searching for something that looked appetizing.

Honestly -like her Latina friend- she wasn't necessarily in the partying mood either. Wade had been a serious conundrum for her as of late. She'd did her best to rid herself of him, but he seemed to creep up on her by surprise every few minutes.

"You know, I'm starting to think you're going to spend the rest of your night by this table."

The British beauty turned around, only to be met by an unfamiliar face. From his statement, it seemed like he had been watching her for quite some time. "Yeah…I guess you could say that. Have you been watching me?"

He chuckled, showing off his dimples. "I've caught a few glances, yes, but I haven't been stalking you. It just seems like you aren't having that much fun. Care to share what's on your mind?"

"To a complete stranger?" She inquired, looking into his ocean blue eyes. They were a sight to behold up close.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm John." He extended his hand out for her to shake. She did shake his back, but only because she wasn't the rude type. "I'm Layla."

"Nice to meet you, Layla. Now, do you want to tell me what's going on or just keep it all bundled up inside until you explode, which though it would probably amuse me, I'd hate to see such a pretty face scattered all over the floor."

She didn't know whether to be startled or flattered by his comment. But she chose the latter and smiled lightly. "It's nothing really…well, I've been going through this thing with this guy,"

"And by thing I'm assuming you mean break up." He cut her off, giving her a straight face.

"Yes, breakup," She looked quite annoyed for a quick second then she straightened herself right back up once she noticed the attentive look he was giving her. "He hasn't been the easy thing to get over. Okay, he broke up with me over something that happened because he didn't want to commit. So, eventually, I learn to live with that. But now, he wants a relationship only just with the benefits." Layla stopped to take a breath, then continued. "I can believe how insensitive men are!"

"All men aren't like that. I just listened to you rant about a guy who sounded like a complete jerk in the first place and probably doesn't even deserve you. I doubt that's insensitive."

Layla could tell this guy had a charming wit about him. It was showing now. One minute she wanted to be annoyed with him; the next she wanted to thank him for taking the time to pay attention to her. Yep, this John character was something alright.

"Well, maybe you're an exception." She shrugged nonchalantly.

"And maybe you deserve better." The Boston native said, grazing her hand lightly. "What do you say I buy you a drink?"

At first, she was hesitant. I random guy -good looking in exterior and seemingly considerate in interior- was offering to spend time with her. Was she dreaming or was he proving her recently developed stereotype of men wrong?

"Uh, I guess."

She followed him to the bar, taking a seat by him. He scanned the menu, looking for something that seemed to fit her somewhat mysterious personality. "Can I get a strawberry martini for the beautiful lady right here?" John inquire, taking a quick glance at her then winking.

She found herself blushing in minutes, though she did her best to hide it. Layla took the drink as he handed it to her. John smiled, laying a few bills on the bar counter to cover her drink. "Come on, have some fun, Ms. Layla. Just take a small sip." He notice her hesitancy and nudge her a bit.

She smirked, giving into his smirk. Whether the London native wanted to deny it or not, Layla found this man to be very alluring.

"Feels nice to loosen up doesn't it?"

Sticking her tongue out at the latter in an act of stubbornness, she agreed. "I guess."

John chuckled. He definitely liked this girl. And maybe if she were to give him a chance, she could like him too. "Once you've finished that one off, would you like to dance?" He offered her his hand.

She looked at it, questioning herself. This was a man she barely knew. But he was being nice and trying to show her a good time. Who was she to look down on that? "Um…sure." Layla finished the last few sips of her drink and made her way to the dance floor with the handsome gentleman.

The music on the floor was up beat; definitely something Layla liked. It gave her some motivation to get into the swing of things. Not to mention that that drink John had order for her perk her up too.

Without hesitating, her arm snaked up John's neck from behind, her back pressed up against his rock hard chest. His big right hand resting on her stomach while the other tickled her waist, guiding her movements. She was a talented dancer to say the least.

John smirked. Looks like his charm had done the trick after all. He'd managed to bring this damsel out of distress, and he couldn't wait to see what the rest of the night brought for him. Who knew? Maybe he'd even get a kiss out of her…that is if luck was truly on his side for the night.

* * *

><p>"Ted, I really <em>do not <em>want to be here." Maryse stressed, scanning the area for whatever the reason. She knew that that home wrecking whore was there. She could smell her. And she wanted to escape the building before she shredded herself of her lady-like qualities and gave her the beating she'd been begging to get for months on end.

"Babe, I know; I don't really want to be here either. But Kelly invited me and I said I'd make an appearance. You know I always keep my word."

The business woman scoffed. "Yeah? Well one day keeping a promise is going to get you into some serious trouble."

Ted rolled his eyes at his wife. She had a way about herself though with the way things had been going between the two as of late, she had a right to act the way she did. But Ted was working on making everything right again.

"Where's the gift we bought her?" He inquired, looking up from his can of beer.

"On that table with the rest of the presents I would guess, Theodore." She submitted with a hint of sarcasm.

"_On that table with the rest of the presents I would guess, Theodore." _Ted mocked, bobbing his head back and forth.

Maryse gave him an evil glare, rolling her eyes. She grabbed her purse and made her way to the ladies' room, away from her annoying husband.

"Where is my bronzer…" The French blonde murmured, searching her make-up pouch.

"In the same place that stick is…up your ass." An average sized figure appeared behind her, crossing her arms.

"Excuse me…" she turned around, only to be met by green eyes. "I should of known you'd make such a childish comment."

Eve smirked, getting a complete look at her enemy. "Nice shoes. You know I saw the same pair at payless the other day. I guess the saying is true. You pay less, you get less."

Maryse was very tempted to punch this girl in the face, but she was going to be the better woman and ignore her. She turned her back to her to touch up her make-up.

"I always knew you were a bitch, shortly after that I learn you were two-faced, but I never knew you could be so petty."

"Oh, I'm petty?" The Colorado native asked, pointing back to herself. "That's rather judgmental coming from a woman who can't even keep her man satisfied."

Maryse chuckled, giving the brunette a quick once-over. "How would you know how to satisfy any man, considering you don't have one? And just for the record, me keeping Ted satisfied really should be least of your worry."

Eve laughed lightly, not amused by the woman in front of her. "It's funny you say that because if Ted was truly as satisfied as you make it seem, he would be able to keep it in pants in front of me."

Maryse turned back around slowly, her eyes narrowing. "What did you say?"

"You heard me, Maryse. Yeah, see I went to pay my friend a visit a few weeks prior to you two 'making up' just to make sure he was doing okay. Well, to keep this long story short, if he wasn't doing okay when I came over, he was just fine after I left." Eve smirked, wiping the corners of her mouth.

Maryse's eyes narrowed even more. This bitch was asking for a death wish in her mine. "There is no way in hell that you were with Ted, let alone in my house."

"Oh really? Why don't you ask you're husband then? And hell, even if he denies it, I'm pretty sure there's a left over condom packet in that waste basket in your bedroom."

Maryse had had about enough of this. So without even thinking, her fist collided with Eve's face. She threw a punch hard enough to knock the latter unconscious. Maryse flipped a strained of blonde hair behind her shoulder, exiting the bathroom.

She soon came into contact with her husband, her insides almost boiling with rage. "Ted!"

"What?" He turned around with a drink in hand.

"Did you sleep with that bitch?" She asked, trying keep her nerve.

"What, why would you even ask me that, Ryse?"

"Because I was in the bathroom a few minutes ago, Eve was in there and she mentioned something about being at our house before we got back together and how she slept with you. So…did you have sex with her?"

"No, of course not. I know we've had our problems, Maryse, but the fact that you'd even ask me that kind of shows that you don't trust me; I thought I'd gain that back by now."

Maryse shook her head. "No, you're still on thin ice. But I sincerely hope you're telling me the truth."

"I am; you have nothing to worry about." His arms wrapped our her petite, curvy frame. He placed a sweet kiss on her forehead. "I'd never hurt you like that."

"I sure hope not."

* * *

><p>"Okay everyone. It's time for the birthday girl to open her gifts!" Cody announced, getting the attention of the whole room. "Who's gift is first, Kells?"<p>

"Uh, it's from Layla." She smiled, looking over at her friend from across the room. The gift looked so nicely wrapped. She'd hate to ruin it. But that didn't keep her from ripping the paper to shreds. Opening the gift, the twenty-five year old smiled. It was a pair of diamond earrings- a pair she'd desired for a long time. "Oh my gosh, thanks Lay."

She ran over to hug her, showing her appreciation. Then went right back over to open gifts. "This one's from Ted and Maryse." She smiled, trying to figure out what the million couple got her.

Kelly screamed seeing the autographed photo of Ted. Ever since she'd seen him for the first time on television, she'd wanted a picture of him. Now she got it. Maryse's gift was just as impressive. It was a line of Amor cosmetics that hadn't even hit the market it; it was limited addition. "Thanks you guys, especially you Ted!" She exclaimed squealing.

The next gift was from Rosa, who'd reappeared back on the dance floor just a few minutes ago. It didn't take that long for the blonde to open the gift, for it wasn't that big.

It was pair of sunglasses Kelly had wanted since summer of last year. Kelly was surprised that Rosa could even get her hands on them; they were expense.

Next few she opened were from family- her mom, dad, sister and cousins alike. One from John, which was a jersey with his name of it. Kelly giggled at the gift. It was something she expected of her older friend.

"Okay the last gift is from Mike…did he ever show up?" she inquired, looking around the night club.

"I'm right here." He appeared from behind, smiling at her. Cody rolled his eyes.

The Florida native saw the big box sitting in the back with the word awesome written across it. It was probably the biggest box she'd seen all day. She looked at Mike with surprised eyes as she tried to open the box.

Once it was open, Kelly blushed, not being able to control the wide smile that spread across her face. There in the box was a giant-like, stuffed hello-kitty. Kelly engulfed Mike with a hug. He was too adorable. "Mike, this is -and no pun intended- awesome."

"Well I thought you'd love it. It does match your socks." he chuckled, his hand gazing the nap of her back. Cody's look of disgust only grew as he witness the platonic gesture between the two.

"Wait!" Cody hollered out, hoping to distract the two.

"What's wrong, Code?" Kelly, still holding onto her plush stuffed animal, inquired.

"I have one more gift for you." He turned around, desperately searching for something to show Mike up.

"I think Kelly would much rather hear what I've got to say than to see some petty gift, you've gotten her, Rhodes." Wade Barrett appeared from the crowd of people. Layla, looking on from the sides, couldn't believe that he'd have the audacity to show up to a party where he was uninvited.

"What are you doing here?" Kelly asked, shying away from him.

"Well, Mr. Rhodes hasn't been very honest with you as of late, Kelly. Don't you want to tell her about how you took advantage of her in her vulnerable state?"

"Cody," Kelly turned to look at her friend, who had an unbelievable look on his face. "What is he talking about?"

"Oh come on, Rhodes, tell her. She deserves the truth. After all, wouldn't someone want to know if they were _raped _by their best friend."

"Raped?"

"Kelly, I don't know what he's talking about. You know I'd never rape you. I should kick your ass for even suggesting that, Barrett."

"Well, maybe you didn't rape her. But you did have sex with her when she was drunk."

Kelly looked back at Cody. She didn't need to ask if this information was true; she could tell it was true from the sadden look on her friend's face. "You…you took advantage of me in my vulnerable state?"

"Kells, you were coming on to me. I was trying to leave but you wouldn't let me. You were kissing so eventually I just gave in to what you wanted."

"That doesn't give the right to sleep with me, Cody!" Tears suddenly became apparent in the blonde's eyes. "How could you?" Without looking at him, she rushed out of the nightclub.

Mike at Cody with abhorrence, running after Kelly. Wade chuckled as the scene was unfolding. "Looks like karma's a bitch, isn't it Rhodes?" Wade smirked his sadistic smirk as he made his leave.

Cody ran a hand over his head. How was he suppose to explain himself now?

* * *

><p>Happy Belated Birthday to Kelly Kelly. What did you guys think? Dramatic, huh?<p>

_**Next Chapter: **__After a hectic birthday party, some things settle down while other confrontations continue to heat up._


	19. The Aftermath

**The Fabulous Life**

_AN.__ Thanks again for all of the wonderful reviews. After a chapter filled with drama, who's ready to see what happens next? Hope you enjoy._

* * *

><p>Chapter Nineteen - The Aftermath<p>

* * *

><p>"So what happened with you last night? You never came out of that bathroom until Kelly started opening her gifts." Layla inquired, taking a seat on her couch, a warm cup of coffee in hand.<p>

"It's a long story…" Rosa sighed, sitting opposite of her British friend in a crisscross position. "But what about you, I heard from a reliable source that you were getting friendly with a handsome man.

Layla blushed lightly, recalling the events of the previous night. "It's nothing…just this guy that came up to me at the party."

"Just this guy…Layla, do you not know how big of a deal it is for a guy of John's caliber to come up to you?"

"How do you know him?"

"He use to work at that bar Kelly works at. I was there one night and girls were falling all over him. He is the one who's always approached, so if John came up to you, you must be something special in his eyes." Rosa explained, taking a sip of water from her water bottle.

"I think you're making a big deal out of this. He's just a guy. Sure he's cute, handsome, sweet…but that doesn't mean anything. I'm not getting involved with him."

"Lay, it's been a long time since you had a guy who truly cared about you and you deserve the best. Wade really messed up your head, making you think you deserve less than the best. You need a good man in your life. John could be that guy if you just give him a chance."

Layla shrugged nonchalantly. "Wade hasn't done anything to me expect show me that _no _man can be trusted."

Rosa's eyebrow raised a bit. "So you're telling me that you didn't have fun with John last night? That for one minute you didn't feel important?"

"Okay, maybe this John character is a good guy. But who says I'm ready to get back into another relationship?"

"You won't know if you don't give it a try. Did you get his number last night?" Layla nodded, not looking so pleased with the fact. "Then, call him."

"I don't know, Rose…"

"Come on Layla. You have a chance at finding true love. After what I did to Mike, I don't know if I'll have that chance for a long time. If you know what's good for you, you'll call him." Rosa pulled the Brit's phone from Layla's purse, pushing it at her. "Here."

Layla looked down at her cell phone then back at her friend. Rosa smiled lightly before disappearing upstairs, leaving Layla alone. Rosa was right. She did deserve better. And who knows, maybe John could be a good guy. But she still questioned if she should jump right into this.

Was she prepared to possibly get her heart broken by some stranger she barely knew?

Taking a much needed deep breath, Layla called a number she'd receive just a few hours ago. She held the mobile device to her ear, waiting for an answer.

"John…hey it's Layla…from last night. Look, I was wondering if you were busy Saturday night?"

* * *

><p>Maryse rolled over in bed, opening her eyes when she didn't feel her husband's strong chest below her hand. She glanced around the room, searching for Ted. Instead of finding him, she discovered a note on his pillow.<p>

_Hey babe. I went out for a run. I wanted to get some good exercise in before we went into round three. I need to be prepared to keep up with you in bed. See you in a few hours, beautiful. _

The French blonde smiled, rolling out of bed to search for her underwear. After a night of drama with Ted and the woman Maryse labeled as 'that bitch', Ted wanted to make sure he calmed his wife down. So he got her home, sweet talked her and before she knew it, they were wrestling in the sheets.

But Maryse couldn't complain. She loved Ted; they'd been through so much lately. All Maryse wanted to do was forget the past and continue with her and Ted's future.

However, being married to Ted was no walk in the park. Sometimes he could be a slob. Maryse got up after getting dressed in her undergarments and one of Ted's shirts and began cleaning up their bedroom.

She made the bed, dusted made sure everything was in order. The proud mother also made sure her son was okay, changing and feeding him before settling him down to play.

Though Maryse was happy with her life, she couldn't help but remember the happenings from last night. The words her and Eve exchanged, the punch Maryse threw at her…it was still a vivid memory.

But the words are what stuck the most. When Maryse questioned Ted about the hold incident, he said he'd never do such a thing. But if it wasn't true, how did Eve know there was a wastebasket in her room and how did she know where it was? But Ted wouldn't lie to her about something like that…would he?

Maryse's mind began to wonder. She had to search the house for some evidence. If Ted cheated, she needed the proof herself. She just hope and prayed there was none. Maryse looked at the wastebasket. There was no condom wrapper in there.

Then she thought about the trash can in the kitchen. She quickly went to search through it. She would know if Ted had cheated or not because it was rare that her and him used protection when they were together on account of them being married.

"This is crazy…" she whispered to herself. "Ted wouldn't be so stupid as to cheat on me. He loves me too much to completely demolish our marriage.

As she walked out of the kitchen, Ted walked into the house, fatigued after a good work out. "Babe, what are you doing?"

She shook her head assuring him. "Nothing, honey. Just cleaning…" she gave him a quick peck on the lips. "I love you." Maryse hugged him tightly.

"I love you too, babe." Ted smiled, kissing her on her forehead.

* * *

><p>Kelly laid her head on his shoulder on the brink of tears. He held her, reassuring her that everything would be fine. "Shhh…don't cry, Kells. It's okay."<p>

"But he basically raped me, Mike!" She almost shouted, her head in Mike's neck. "He took advantage of me."

Mike rubbed her shoulder, placing a sweet kiss on the top of her head. "I know…I know." The Ohio native didn't know exactly what to say. He couldn't condone Cody's recent revealed actions. But he wasn't going to hate the Georgia native for them.

He'd been at Kelly's apartment for the past few hours consoling her, giving her a shoulder to cry on. Every since the events at her party, she'd been all shook up.

"I thought he was my friend, Mike. I guess he was just was in it for the benefits…"

"I don't think that's true, Kells."

Kelly looked up at him through blurry eyes. "Are you saying what he did is okay?"

"Not a all." He shook his head. "I think you should give him a chance to explain thought." As Mike was speaking, Kelly's doorbell rung. Mike got up from Kelly's embrace to answer the door. He then came face to face with the whole reason for Kelly's actions.

"Cody…"

"What are you doing here?" Cody asked upon seeing Mike standing there.

"I'm comforting Kelly, trying to repair a heart you've broken. That's what I'm doing." He said, meeting his opposition's gaze. "I should probably punch you right about now. But I'm guessing what Kelly was say to you would be a lot more painful than my fist." Mike looked back at his blonde friend. "Kells…"

She looked up, seeing Cody at her front door. She sighed, standing up. "Let him in…"

Cody walked over to her slowly, not knowing how to prepare for what he was about to face. "Kelly…can I please explain."

She crossed her arms. "You can try."

"Okay, look, that night I came to the bar. You were drug and vulnerable, so I brought you home. I gave you everything I thought you'd need, knowing that you'd have a hangover the following morning. Then you started coming onto me. I try to stop you, to leave after making sure you were okay. But you pulled back in and you did so continuously. So I gave in. I kissed you and the next thing I know, our clothes are scattered on the ground and I'm sleeping with you. I know you're mad at me, but it isn't all my fault Kells, you…"

"You're implying that because I was drug that I let you sleep with me. That it wasn't any blame on your part?"

"I'm not saying that. I'm saying that I didn't sleep with you by myself. You had to have some part."

Kelly scoffed at him. "Maybe…but not once did you have to give in. You did what you did because you wanted to. If you were a _real _friend, you would have made sure I was okay then left or at least not fucked me!"

"Kelly…"

"No!" She said shouted at him. "You shut the hell up! You're some serious low life, Cody. Never in my life have I thought I'd be able to despise anyone…let alone by best friend. Guess there's a first time for everything huh?"

Cody was struck by her words. He couldn't say her words didn't sting. "You don't mean that."

"You obviously don't know me too well then, do you _jackass?"_ She looked at him up and down, shaking her head. "Get the hell out of my house, now!"

He didn't need to be told twice. Cody left. Mike looked after him as he exited. Kelly felt disgusted. She felt onto her couch in a fit of screams and tears. She was more than hurt.

"Kells…" Mike wrapped an arm around the sobbing blonde, rubbing her back slowly. "I'm never talking to him again, Mike!" She whispered through sobs.

Mike glanced down at the blonde in his arms. He couldn't say that him and Cody were fond of each other, but Mike could say he knew Cody had just dug himself a deep grave. But it was questionable if he was going to be able to get himself out of it.

There's chapter nineteen! Sorry for the suck-ish ending -and any errors that we're made in this chapter-, but I was trying to get this up as soon as I could. I hope you enjoyed this chapter :).

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next Chapter: <strong>__Layla goes out on her date with John._


	20. The Start Of A Spark

**The Fabulous Life**

_A/N: Who's ready for a new chapter? Not much going to happen in this one, but I'm sure it won't disappoint. Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Chapter Twenty - The Start Of A Spark<p>

* * *

><p>"I'm so glad you finally came to your senses and decided to go on this date with John." Rosa sat on her bed, laptop on her lap, her fingers typing away. "You're going to have an amazing time; John's definitely a good catch."<p>

"Okay! I get it. You've been saying that since I called him last week." Layla said, looking over at the Latina.

"Sorry…miss pushy. I'm just happy for you; you deserve a good, guy you know?"

"That, you've almost beeen saying since I asked him out. I know you want to be happy, and yes, I agree I do deserve someone who can make me happy, but at the same time…I don't even know if I want to go through with this date."

"Are you kidding me?" Rosa asked, sitting the laptop down beside her. "You better not back down. John really likes you…don't hurt him before you two even get off the ground."

"I didn't say I was going to back out on him. I'm just nervous…"

Rosa shut her laptop down and went over to Layla. She immediately brought up another topic. "So what are you wearing…hopefully not this." Rosa said giving her an up and down.

Layla was currently clad in a pair of black jeans and a white Gucci tank top. Her date with John was in two hours; she didn't plan on changing for another hour. Until time, she wanted this whole thing to just sank in.

"Of course not…but the date's at eight. It's only 6: 24. I have plenty of time to get ready." The Brit sat down on the bed and relaxed against the headboard.

"You can at least be ready early for the man. How about I pick out the outfit, do your hair, do your make-up. Everything." Rosa was excited for her friend. Unlike her, Layla was getting her love life back on track. And if there was anything Rosa could do, she was going to do it.

"Um…sure…I guess." Layla shrugged. Tonight was important, sure, but Layla honestly didn't think it'd be memorable when John dropped her off. But a first impression, was a first impression. Whether she had fun or not, she was going to go through with it.

"Yay!"

"Yeah…just help me get ready…so I can just get this over with." Layla mumbled sitting down in front of her vanity.

* * *

><p>Rosa looked at her work in the mirror. Sitting before her, Layla looked absolutely stunning. Her hair was straightened to perfection. She was clad in simple black strapless dress with matching black boots. It was a simple outfit, but Layla made it look exquisite. She added golf bangles and big hoop earrings with it, adding even more flare to her outfit.<p>

"Layla, you look gorgeous. John's going to love you!" Rosa exclaimed, holding her hands together tightly.

"Sure…" The Brit smiled lightly as she checked her make-up in the mirror. She had to admit that her Latina friend did a good job. This night might be worth living after all.

"John's going to be here any minute now…are you excited?"

"Should I be?"

"Of course! John's hot. I doubt he'll disappoint you. I'm one-hundred percent sure that you're coming back here tonight with a wide, bright smile on your face." As Rosa finished up, the doorbell down stairs rung. "I'll go get that! You stay here and make sure you look perfect."

Rosa made her way down the steps and to the front door. She found a handsome John Cena waiting there. "Hey, John."

"Hey," he smiled politely. "is Layla ready?"

Rosa ushered him into the living room and out of the slightly chilly weather. "Yeah, she's just finishing up; she'll be down in just a minute…are those flowers for her?"

John smiled, nodding. "Yes, I had some help picking them out." As John was looking up, he noticed the beautifully London native making her way down the stairs. She was completely breath-taking. "Layla…"

"Hi, John." She smiled lightly, taking in his plain white tee, black jacket and ass-clad jeans. He, indeed, cleaned up well. "These are for you." The Boston native stretched the red and white roses out to her.

She blushed slightly; those were her favorite. "Aw, thanks, John. They're beautiful."

"You ready to go?"

"Yeah," Layla picked up her clutch and made her way out of the house with a grinning Rosa watching from behind.

* * *

><p>"You're awfully quiet." John looked over at the halcyon woman next to him. Layla hadn't said anything the whole car ride. "Is something wrong?"<p>

"No…well, not really. I guess I'm just a bit nervous." She kept her view set on the city lights. It was a lot easier than looking into his ocean-like eyes. "This is the first real date I've had in a long time."

"Didn't you and that Wade guy go on some dates?"

"If you mean in my bedroom…then yeah." She sigh, "He just wasn't that kind of guy. I wanted something completely different than he did."

"I'm sorry he put you through that." John's eyes diverted back to the dark road ahead of him. He could tell that Layla was keeping her guard up with him, but he hoped she'd loosen up somewhat. He just wanted to make this night pleasurable for both of them.

Layla finally looked at him. "Where are we going anyways?"

"Some Italian restaurant that one of my friends from work mentioned. He said they had great food and great service. Plus, I'm part Italian; I thought it was a perfect fit."

"Oh…" Was her simple response. She was trying her hardest not to sound awkward around this guy, but it was just difficult for her to open up to him. They eventually arrived at their location. John got out of the car and opened the door for his date for the night.

She smiled lightly at his kind gesture; he was a complete gentleman. "Thank you."

Making there way inside, she notice the whole vibe of the place. It was a cozy, relaxed restaurant with light music playing in the background. The feeling made her a little more calm, but it didn't decrease her anxiety.

A hostess led them to their table and handed them both menus before walking off. Layla, to keep from making inept conversation, raised her menu over her face. The food on the menu definitely looked very appetizing. "Like the place?"

"Huh," The brunette met his attractive gaze. "Sure, it's nice." This date hadn't even began and already she wanted to puke.

John could sense her apprehension. He had to get this girl to calm down. He would have attempted touching her hand, but John was sure that would only make matters worse. "Layla…look at me."

The Brit did as she was asked. "What's up?"

"You're acting stand-offish. I know you said you were nervous, but everything's going to be okay; you can trust me."

Layla looked into the eyes of her date. She felt her whole body go numb for a quick second then all of a sudden, her face became really hot. No one had ever such an effect on her so quickly. And to think she barely knew this man. "Uh…"

"Are you two ready to order?" A waiter came to their table with a pad and pen in hand. John glanced at her, signaling that she could order first.

She ordered the first thing she saw off the menu without even thinking it over. She thought that maybe if she just acted quickly, this date would be over before she even knew it.

The waiter showed himself back to the kitchen. And John's orbs found their way back to Layla, scanning her over lightly. "So, what's your favorite color?"

"Purple…why?"

John shrugged. "Just trying to make conversation…and get to know you a little better."

"Well…what's yours?"

"I don't really have one. I tend to wear whatever looks and feels right for the day. I'm not too big when it comes to fashion as you can tell." He chuckled lightly, hoping to ease their conversation.

"I don't know…you look pretty handsome to me." She blushed lightly, seeing John smile at her for the first time. He had dimples. And they definitely did his exterior justice. "Well, thanks," John replied. "But I must say you're the best dressed tonight; you look stunning."

There goes that warm feeling again. Her cheek certainly turned red with that comment. John could obviously tell this and of course, Layla tried to hide it, but there was no use. "You look cute when you blush."

Layla couldn't help, but blush again. "Thank you…"

The two's food came a short time later and while enjoying their meal, they continued their conversation. The longer their conversation continued, the more Layla loosened up. John had her laughing in no time, and John couldn't say Layla didn't make an impression on him.

After their dinner date, John paid for everything, and they made their way out of the restaurant. "Before I take you home, is it okay if I show you something?"

"Something like what?"

"Just this place I like to go to sit down and think; it's like my own personal safe haven." John explained.

Layla nodded. Maybe she needed a safe haven. It'd certainly do her some good. "Sure."

Luckily, the walk from the restaurant to this so-called 'haven' wasn't too far. It was an enjoyable, peaceful place. A good-size piece of land with a small body of water that give you a pleasant sense of serenity. "This is nice…so this is where you come when life gets tough?"

"Yeah. It takes my mind off of everything…stress, life, work…"

John had settled down on the dry grass, his arm around Layla's waist. "Where do you work?"

"I'm a personal trainer at that gym in Beverly Hills - Beverly Health and Fitness. I also do some mentoring at their fitness academy, helping kids get in shape and get healthy. Honestly, I enjoy my job."

Layla looked at him. This guy was a complete sweetheart. "That's really sweet. You must love kids."

"I'd love to be a father one day. Not now, of course, with my whole life still ahead of me, but when I get older and decide to settle down…a few kids wouldn't hurt." John's eyes examined the starry sky for a brief moment. "What about you? What's your profession?"

"It's funny you ask, but I work at a Moroccan restaurant in downtown Los Angeles."

"There's a Moroccan restaurant in L.A.?" John laughed a little. "I didn't know we had a Moroccan restaurant here…are you Moroccan?"

"Somewhat. But I love the food. It's different from what I had when I lived in England, but it's a good different."

It was funny. Her sitting with him now. She didn't think she'd be able to open up to him like this.

"Sounds interesting." His eyes looked back down at her. "I was thinking that maybe Wednesday you could stop by the gym. I could give you a personal training session."

Layla's eyebrows raised slightly. "It has been a while since I had a really good workout; I may take you up on that offer. But you know, I'd also like to see your work with those kids at the academy. When can I do that?"

"Friday at about four o'clock. It's a two and half hour routine we do. I'm sure the kids would love you." John exclaimed.

"If I'm not busy, then I'll definitely be there."

John smiled. "Then it's a date."

* * *

><p>"So how was your date?"<p>

Rosa inquired, looking up at the brunette woman who had just walked into the bedroom. Layla had just gotten home from her date with John and was ready to call it a night.

"It was fine." She simply put, not wanting to divulge into the details that was her date with John.

"Come on! You have to give me more than that Lay. Where did you go? Did you have fun? What did you two talk about? Did he at least try to kiss you when he dropped you off?"

"Rose, stop! All I'm telling you is that I had a good time and that I will be seeing him again this week. No details…now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go to bed." Layla smiled nicely, walking away from her potty friend.

"Whatever…" Rosa mumbled before looking back at her laptop screen. But she was pulled away for a few minutes when she saw the screen of her cell phone flash. Without really looking at the called I.D., she answered. "Hello?"

"Rosa, Hey…look I was wondering if I could talk to you tomorrow. It's kind of important."

She blushed lightly, recognizing the voice. "Um…sure. But what did you have in mind?"

"I just want to talk to you…_I miss you_."

Rosa felt her cheeks become warm. "Okay…I'll see you tomorrow then." With one click, she ended the call and leaned her head again the headboard. Maybe things were starting to look up after all.

* * *

><p><em><em>There you go! I hope you enjoy :)

_**Next Chapter: **__Rosa pays her mystery caller a visit and Maryse has another confrontation with Eve, but can this one end badly for both of them?_


	21. Lost Tears

**The Fabulous Life**

_A/N: I won't prolong this intro with pointless banter. I'll just get right into this chapter, but I would like to thank the people who constantly continue to review this story. Thanks!_

* * *

><p>Chapter Twenty-One - Lost Tears<p>

* * *

><p>Why couldn't one day out of the week be a peaceful one?<p>

Maryse wondered this thought as she drove down the busy highways that were Los Angeles. She had to do some filming for her movie today. That wasn't the stressful part of her day however. But for her -after all the hell she'd been through as of late- to have to work with the one woman she absolutely despised, was just too much for the blonde to abide.

In fact, just weeks prior, she knocked the bitch unconscious. It wasn't lady-like at all, but Eve had pushed her way too far. And she'd admit a very, _very_ small portion of her conscience regretted hitting the brown-haired woman, but she would surely do it again if pushed to her limits. Thinking back on the event, Maryse smirked slyly. It was very likely that her enemy was sporting a broken nose with her knock-offs today. That sight would probably brighten the French-Canadian's mood.

But compared to the happenings of this morning, she doubted that anything could make up for her frame of mind today. First, she couldn't find her favorite diamond-studded necklace- a piece of jewelry that she held very close to her heart. She almost tore up her whole house searching for it. When she did discover it in piles of work papers, her demeanor calmed a bit. But her anxiety level raised again when her and Ted got in an argument this morning.

It seemed to be their third or fourth argument of the week. At first, everything was going great between the married couple. They'd starting going on dates again. They could talk to each other without one overreacting. Ted had been treating her to countless nights of romance…everything appeared to be perfect. But somehow, the topic of Eve came up, and all hell seemed to break loose in the DiBiase household. From there, the arguments just got more and more pointless. Like this morning. The argument was about Ted leaving his clothes all over the floor. The day before, it was Maryse's obsessive work ethic.

Matters just seemed to be getting worse for her.

But maybe she could start her day at work off right. Her goal: do her job and avoid beating the hell out of the brunette.

"Good morning, Mrs. DiBiase." One of her fellow co-workers greeted her with a warm smile. Maryse greeted her back with equal satisfaction. Just because her morning had started rocky, didn't mean she had to spoil everyone else's mood.

"You ready to run a few lines by me, Maryse?" Adam Copeland inquired, making his way over to his employee. "We must finish wrapping this movie up if we want it to hit theaters in time."

"I'm on it." She replied. Despite the weeks of problems she'd face, the movie she was involved in was going well. They'd finished most of the work. All that was left was to finish filming the last few parts, put it together and then watch it on the big screen.

"Can we promise no drama on set today with your co-star?" Adam asked with a slight smile as he turned a corner to go to his office.

Maryse knew he didn't mean harm by asking her that, but she did feel off once the words came out of the older man's mouth. Why would it be _her _to start the drama? Why couldn't it be the opposing party? Maryse had her speculations. Maybe Eve wasn't just trying to work her way into Ted's life, but maybe she was also trying to make her way into Adam's bed.

Rumors -though Maryse never seemed to like or listen to them- had been spreading that the Colorado native had a liking for her boss. And he -reported by witnessing eyes- had return the feelings when he was seen flirting the woman up at the latest luncheon.

Maryse didn't like throwing around words like slut or whore because back when she did modeling, she had felt the pain that those words could do to a person's soul and ego, but it seemed to fit this situation. Not long ago, Eve accused her of sleeping her way to the top. Boy did the roles of that allegation turn.

The beautiful blonde-haired woman made her way onto the set to start filming. She saw those green eyes across the room. She didn't dare keep contact with them long though. Just seeing her made the blood in Maryse's veins run cold. But she'd be damned if she let Eve ruin her day; the blonde was determined to keep a solid smile imprinted on her face, despite what may happen today.

"Maryse…" The wife and mother had had her back turned away from everything in the room. She was busy examining the script, but she recognized the voice calling her. Hearing the familiarity behind the voice made her eyes shoot up abruptly.

"What do _you _want?" Maryse's eyes squinted sharply, taking in the appearance of the woman in front of her.

Eve ignored the look on Maryse's face so she could get straight to the point. "To settle all of this."

Maryse almost snickered under her wicked grin. "It took me breaking your nose for you to finally want to settle things between us?"

She ignored that comment too. "Yes…I'm tired of feeling uneasy at my own job; I want my atmosphere to be peaceful again. To not feel hostile."

"And why should I forgive you for almost wrecking my marriage?"

"Because everyone deserves a second chance. Plus, I never intended to separate you and Ted. I just wanted to be Ted's friend -a shoulder he could lean on. Nothing more, nothing less. Things just spiraled out of control, I guess." Eve explained, trying to sound completely genuine. "And besides, my feelings didn't go unnoticed. I wasn't the only one who acted in this. Ted had some part in it as well."

"I discussed that with Ted already, and I'd do it again if necessary. But Ted's act in this doesn't let what you did slide. You continued to peruse him knowing he was married and had a son. What does that say about your character?"

"I don't know…" Eve shook her head, looking down at the ground. "but I am sorry. I'm trying to be the bigger woman in all of this and apologize. The least you could do is accept it."

Maryse scoffed. "Accept it? You nearly destroyed what took me two years -including the years we were dating- of marriage to build. I don't think I can forgive you for that…at least not right now. I could consider it…"

"That's all I ask." Eve said. "I'm not asking for your friendship, just that we put all of this behind us."

"I have no problem with that, but I do ask that you break all contact with my husband. I don't want to see you near him again…understood?"

Eve's arms folded across her chest, her eyebrows raised slightly. "Shouldn't that be a decision that your husband makes?"

"Not in this case. This is my life you're playing around with. And if we are, indeed, putting this in the past, I'd hate to have a relapse." Maryse locked her eyes on Eve's, standing her ground.

That's when Eve decided to push her limits. "He is still my friend you know…a friendship that I highly doubt you could break. I understand-"

"You understand nothing about Ted. Not a damn thing and for you to have the audacity to think so proves you want to continue this dispute with me."

"_I understand his pleasures more than you -you may be his wife, but even after two plus years of knowing him…compared to what I know… you couldn't satisfy him enough." _

Maryse seemed to straighten up at this. She searched the emerald orbs in front of her for something. This women was daring, even after having her nose broken. "What did you say?"

Eve chuckled. "Oh come on, Ryse…you heard me loud and clear. I can do so much more for Ted than you. For example, he wants another child. You want to wait to give it to him. Me? I could give that to him now."

Maryse's face went hard. "Don't push me…"

"I'm not pushing. I'm just letting you know my place in all of this." Eve circled the blonde, giving her a few once-overs. "Ted obviously hasn't been honest with you."

"How so?"

"I told you weeks prior that Ted and I had the chance to get to know each other a little better. He admitted to having feelings for me and well, he expressed them in the only way he saw fit. And because of it, I'm left with a lasting impression." Eve's hand grazed her stomach.

Maryse didn't need to ask what Eve meant; she knew very well what the Colorado native was referring to. But she'd be condemned to hell if she believe it. "I swear Eve, I'll kill you if you're asking for it that badly."

"I doubt you'd want to kill Christopher's half-brother."

Maryse's body got incredibly close to Eve's. "I'm not playing with you…"

"And I'm not playing with you!" Eve said firmly. "Do you think I'd kid about something so serious? Or are you that Ted deprived?"

The fire in Maryse's eyes began to burn. This was no laughing matter. Either this bitch was crazy, or she was asking for the death penalty. "If you were smart Eve and mean _really smart_…you'd want to check yourself in a hospital before I do it for you."

Eve snickered. "I highly doubt you'd want to do that…"

"You're testing waters, Eve. It's one thing for you to claim you slept with my husband, but to lie about being pregnant with his child…that's an all time low. It sickens me."

"I didn't lie. Maybe you should ask your husband, and I mean _really ask him._" Eve turned on her heels and made her way onto the set, a firm smile set on her face.

Maryse was officially fuming. As she stormed out of the building, finishing the movie was the last thing on her mind. She was going to settle this, and she was going to do it now.

* * *

><p>Rosa stood at the front door of the man who'd called her only yesterday. It was a pleasant surprise for her to hear his voice. And she was ready to come face to face with him again.<p>

"Mike…" she whispered when he finally opened the door, locking eyes with her.

"Hey, Rosa. Come on in." She walked into the familiar home, a home she'd spent nights in before. But because of things she had did, her time there was cut short. "I'm surprised you called me." She said, taking a seat on his couch.

"Honestly, I'm surprised too. But I realized something as of late…I miss you."

"I miss you too." She bit her lower lip, looking up at the man that stood over her. "A lot actually…"

Mike nodded. "How have you been?" He settled in on the couch next to her, keeping his distance.

"You act like it's been forever since things ended with us, Mike…it's only been a month. Don't act like this…" she reached out to touch his arm. He pulled away.

"I'm not acting any kind of way. I'm just trying to figure out how to do this…how to possibly give you a second chance…if I even want to give you another chance." The Ohio native explained, looking at his ex.

Rosa stood to her feet, making her way towards him. Her stance was only a mere inches away from him. Her cool breath blew across his face. She bit her lip innocently again, grazing his hand. "Then let me help you with your decision." Rosa's lips grazed his cheek lightly. He thought of pushing her away, but apart of him was just too confused to do so.

Her lips gradually made their way to his sweet lips, lightly brushing against his skin.

Mike didn't find himself kissing her back. He just stood there, letting the interaction take place. He soon found Rosa's slender arms wrapping around his neck. And before he

knew it, his arms were around her waist, and his lips were moving against hers. An intended conversation turned into a intimate meeting a lot quick than he planned it to.

Shortly, the two were on Mike's bed, tops scattered across the floor. He had to pull away from this before someone got emotionally hurt. "Rosa…" he whispered against her soft lips.

"Uh huh," the Latina's lips made their way down, placing kisses on his neck.

"Stop." He simply said.

But she continued. It was obvious that she wanted this. It was such a perfect moment. Why did Mike have to ruin it, knowing he liked it? "Stop." He pushed Rosa off.

Rosa's eyes locked with ceiling just like Mike's. The older male didn't bother looking at her. He just needed to talk. "Why did you have to end it the way you did?"

She couldn't answer that one. Candidly, she had no idea why she left someone who probably always loved and cared for her for someone it took so long to convince to go to the next level with. It appalled her now even. Maybe she was just stupid, she decided.

"Why couldn't you just break up with me instead of leading me on, Rosa?"

"I don't know, Mike…I don't know. But you do know that I care about you, right?" She inquired, turning over on her side to look at him.

"No, No Rosa, I don't know. It didn't seem like it when you were in another man's bed." Mike shook his head. "Maybe I drove you away…I could of given you more. Everything that prick gave you, I could of supplied you with. If it was cars and money you wanted-"

"I didn't want all of that."

"Then what was it?" Mike finally sat up, keeping his eyes on the wall. "It certainly wasn't his looks that kept you there…was it?"

"Mike…can't we just forget? I'd much rather picked up where we left off than reminisce about my mistakes."

"Because you can't accept that that's what they were -mistakes. But no, we can't pick up from where we left off. That'd be too easy for you; you could probably wreck us again. No, starting over is best if I can forgive you."

"I thought you missed me."

Mike sighed, finally looking at her form on his bed. "I like the Rosa I use to know. This one…I can't seem to read anymore. It's like you're a completely different person now."

Rosa managed to pull him back onto the bed. She looked into his blue eyes, hoping to find some way he could forgive her. "Can you at least kiss me again? Make me feel better…"

He shook his head. She pulled herself onto his lap, stroking his hair gently. Her lips brushed against his. Mike just couldn't help giving in to what she wanted. Even when he was mad, all he wanted was for her to be happy.

And maybe, just maybe, he wanted this too. Deep down inside, he had missed the raven haired-woman, despite what she'd did to him. It was like he just couldn't stay upset at her; it was impossible.

"Rose…" he mumbled as her lips made their way down to his chest.

Her eyes locked on his once again. "Mike, don't ruin this."

After that comment flowed from Rosa's sultry lips, he didn't say anything else. He was going to let this thing called destiny take its toll. Whatever happened, was going to happen. And Mike didn't mind waiting for the outcome.

* * *

><p>Maryse stormed through the doors of her home, slamming the door with force. She glanced around the house before quickly heading up the spiral staircase. But she did one thing before taking care of the reason of coming home early: check on her son.<p>

Peeking into his room, she saw him laying in his crib. A small, almost invisible smile tugged at her lips. Just as quickly as she looked into the room, she left out, going across the hall and busting in the door of her and Ted's master bedroom.

"Ted…" she said, her voice shaky.

Ted, who had gotten off of work a few hours early and took to watching some football, glanced up from the flat screen television. "Hey…you're home early. A little too early, in fact. Did you forget something…is something wrong?"

"I'm going to ask you one time, Ted and I expect the truth." Maryse tired to be strong. And in her stance, she was. But she felt her self on the brink of breaking down. "Do you like her?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, Theodore. Don't act dumb. Do you like her…that bitch! Do you having feelings for her?"

Ted looked into her eyes. He could see a mix of emotions in them. Something was wrong. He couldn't pinpoint what had triggered this behavior of hers. However, Ted knew that when she did get like this, it was important for him to try and calm her down. "Maryse, I think you're just a little shook up. Why don't you calm down…"

Her palm flew across the smooth features of his face in a hard slap. She was seething. "I will not calm down, damn it! Answer my question. Do you have feelings for Eve and damn it, Ted, don't make me ask you again."

"No! Damn…" he rubbed the side of his face, feeling a bruise already forming on his cheek. "What the hell is up with you?"

"Me? Me…what about you, Ted? I think you're lying. And why start back lying to me now when you know I'm going to find out the truth. Just tell me. Because if I find out later….I swear…"

"Ryse, I don't have feelings for her!" He spoke loudly, trying to make a point.

Maryse sighed, taking a deep breath. This wasn't easy. "Then why did she tell me that you told her that you liked her…that she liked you too…that you two _slept _together. In our bed Ted! In our bed…" Maryse felt her interior breaking down. What would she do if this information was indeed true. How would she handle it? If now was any sort of hint, she definitely wouldn't take it well.

Ted was silent for a moment, looking at Maryse. She was an emotional wreck. His finger traced her facial features for a split second then he gave her a peck on her lips. "She meant nothing, Maryse. You're my wife, for goodness sake. Why would I lie to you about this?"

"Why did you lie before?" She asked, shouting, tears welling up in her eyes.

She saw Ted's face turn hard. He had to be lying to her. There was no other reason for the way his stance change, the way his face harden. "Ted…did you sleep with her?"

He looked at her with a face that seemed to express no emotion, like he was drained. "Maryse…"

"Did you…sleep…with her?" She broke the sentence down, the underlying sentiments getting the best of the blonde. Ted saw this and reached out to touch her. She pushed him away. "Answer me!" The Quebec native inquired.

"Maryse- I…I…"

"You slept with her didn't you?

She didn't need to wait for him answer the question. She could tell by the sorrowful look that crossed his face what the response would be. "Then I guess it's true…well you can be welcoming a new addition into _your_ life in a few months." Maryse turned her back on him, making a run for the door. But he happened to grab her forearm before she could fully escape his grasp. "What do you mean?" Ted questioned.

"She'd pregnant you asshole! Maybe next time you decide to stick your little magic stick in something -that isn't your wife- you'll wear protection." The tears poured over as she left him in silence. She didn't know where she could go from here. He had cheated, and in her mind, there was no forgiveness for that…at least not now.

"Wait!" She heard the brown-haired man yell after her as she rushed down the stairs behind him. He had to keep her from leaving. "You have to know that she means nothing to me, Maryse. I love you not her."

"If you truly felt that way, you wouldn't of allowed her in your life in the first place…you make me sick." Maryse made another jump for the door; she had to leave.

"Maryse, baby…"

"How could-" She looked back at him, tears streaming down her face. "How could you…"

Ted was speechless. He tried to do something, to say anything that could possibly make up for what he had done. But as he saw the tears coming from her wet eyes and the sorrowful look on her face, he knew he could say nothing -nothing that could make up for what he'd done to her. "Ryse…"

She shook her head almost flinging her tears at him. Her eyes drenched, burning and red from strain. Maryse pulled the door of her home open, walking out and stood there looking at the stone covered ground. Then, in a fit of rage, she slammed the glass door in his face, cutting him off as he was about to speak.

Instead of walking off, she slid her back down the surface of the door, dropping to the cold surface of the ground. She wrapped her arms around her legs as more tears began to flow from her orbs.

On the other side of the door, Ted ran his hand through his short hair, almost on the verge of tears himself. He wanted to say something -something that would bring her back…if she had even left.

Ted looked back at the door that she'd left out of mere seconds ago. In hopes that she would reappear, he put his hand on the glass material. In that moment, everything stopped, like time froze right in front of his face. It was like his brain had a five second flashback in his mind. He saw everything flash in front of him…the first time he met Maryse, their first kiss, marrying her, their first child…everything just seemed to flow by him in an instant. Then, his eyes went back to the glassy looking door. And all of a sudden, it looked like the door melted into a flood of tears.

He pushed himself away from the door, looking down at his hands. Then it all suddenly clicked for him. Had he just lost the most important thing in his life?

* * *

><p>There you go, chapter twenty-one. Hope everyone enjoyed and remember to leave a review. :)<p>

**_Next Chapter: _**_It's confession time for Cody and Kelly, and Mike wakes up the next morning with Rosa in his bed, but will he have any regrets?_


	22. The Love Challenge

**The Fabulous Life**

_A/N: Who's ready for more drama that is The Fabulous Life? Also, I want to thank the person who read the whole story and reviewed each chapter. I never thought I'd get to hundred plus reviews on this story. Thanks to everyone who made this story so successful._

* * *

><p>Chapter Twenty-Two - The Love Challenge<p>

* * *

><p>It'd been weeks since she'd seen Cody. Now, here she was standing on her hotel balcony, looking out at the busy Los Angeles city, waiting for her 'friend' to arrive. He'd called her only a few hours before; he said he wanted to talk to her.<p>

And with prior events still present in her mind, it was hard for her to say she wanted to see him again. How would she take this awaited conversation on? What would she say? She didn't have any more time to think it over as she heard her doorbell ring.

"Hey…" Cody said plainly, his hands in his jacket pockets.

"Hey…" She replied in the same manner. "Come in…I guess." The petite blonde-haired woman stepped aside to let him in.

Cody thought it'd be better to stand by the wall than to seat on her bed. It was awkward enough, and he was going to give her the space she needed. "So…how's it been?"

"How's it been…that's the best you can do after everything I've been through over these past few weeks?" Kelly shook her head in disbelief. "You're pathetic."

"I didn't come over here to take your bullshit, Kells. I just want to clear some things up with you."

"My bullshit…You started all of this."

Cody just ignored her, turning his back to her. "I'm going to cut to the chase here. Truth is, Kells, I like you. And have for a long time. And I know you liked me to…which got me thinking. Maybe she got drunk that night on purpose. You had to know I was going to be there that night and waited until the perfect time to put your plan into action. You knew I'd want to take you back home safely and that's when you decide to get me in your bed. I'd think it'd be a plan a guy would come up with, but not in your case."

"You're blaming me in all of this? Are you kidding?"

"I'm as serious as a heart attack. And no, I'm not blaming you completely, but I know you had more to do with this than I did. Yeah, I lied and didn't tell you. But why should I have to? You knew exactly what happened. You weren't completely out of it after I got you home. Don't just put all of this on me, Kells. It's both our fault as far as I'm concerned for not telling each other the truth in the first place."

"How so?" She said with a blank expression on her face, examining the Georgia native.

"We both have feelings for each other, Kells. You know that. We just never said anything in fear of wrecking our friendship. Because of that, we ended up with each other sexually and now, we're both pointing fingers in this situation." He explained, now facing her.

Kelly chuckled a bit before crossing her arms over each other. "I don't have any romantic interest for you, Rhodes. We're friends. That's all it has ever been."

"Why are you lying to yourself, Kelly?" We all know you were jealous when I told you I was taking Eve on that date. Why, because you liked me."

"I was _never _jealous of Eve. And never will be; she isn't worth the envy. I've been in more commercials and other media projects than she has in my short year at that agency. If anything, she's jealous of me." Kelly realized she'd sidetracked herself and locked eyes with Cody. "Anyways…I just didn't think it was a good idea for you to go on a date with her just so she could get permission to use a hotel lobby for a movie scene."

Now Cody was laughing. "You're funny, Kells. I've always thought that you were a good joke teller, but I didn't think it'd turn you into a liar."

"Why would I lie? I know who I have feelings for and it isn't you." Kelly grabbed a picture out of her pocket of herself and a person standing next to her in all smiles "See this guy. Yeah, we've been talking for months. It was never official until recently, but now I can call him my boyfriend, us sleeping together could have ruin that."

Cody looked in at the picture motionlessly not being able to comprehend anything in that moment. "Who is he?"

"That's none of your concern, Rhodes. Just know one thing, you and I are friends. That's it. This little affair thing, it was a mistake…a mistake I'll never let happen again."

"You say that, but yet you're the one responsible for all of this; you liked me first _not _the other way around. So, you can stop with the charade.

"This isn't a charade. That's how I feel. And right now, I feel that you should leave." Kelly stated with her arms crossed.

"I'm not leaving, Kelly. You need to get something through that thick -possibly empty- skull of yours. You keep blaming everyone but yourself for your problems. You, Kelly Blank, are responsible for all of this: liking me, me eventually liking you back and then us sleeping with each other. And another thing…" Cody added, holding up his finger to cut her off before she spoke. "Whether you want to admit it or not, sex with me…was the best sex you've ever had in your life." He smirked.

Kelly held her hand up to her mouth. "You really believe that?" She asked, chuckling. "You are a cocky, arrogant fool, Rhodes. No, see sex with you was…tasteless. I felt nothing but nothing. I would have come out better sleeping with Wade- who is probably more of a man than you are."

"Don't even go there, Kelly."

"No, I'm going there, all the way there. You think you can just play with emotions. Ever since I have known you, all you did was fuck girls over. Tell them that you love them, sleep with them and never call them back. I saw all the girls you destroyed emotionally; it's sick. And I'll be damn if you do that to me…" Kelly suddenly found tears coming to her eyes as she yelled at her friend. "You won't do it to me."

Cody saw the hurt in her eyes and pulled her into his arms, holding her tightly. All of the bottled up emotions Kelly harbored were starting to overflow. It was just too much for her to handle. "Kelly…"

She didn't respond verbally. She just sobbed in his arms. His lips kissed her forehead. "I'm sorry."

Kelly nodded into his shirt, not letting him go. Pulling away suddenly, Cody wiped her tear-stained face with his thumb. Her wet orbs locked with Cody's worried ones. Kelly's arm wrapped around Cody's neck as she slowly brought her lips up to Cody's lips.

Surprised was Cody by the small gesture, but he moves his lips along with hers as his fingers grazed her hipbone. Kelly found conformation in Cody's arms. Sure, she'd been in a very difficult, vulnerable state as of late. However, all of those feelings were on the table now, all of the confessions, all of the lies and true feelings were out in the open.

Kelly pulled away from him, shying away from Cody slightly. Cody gave her another small peck on the lips, looking down into her beautiful silver-like eyes. "Kells…"

"I love you." She said, her forehead leaning against his.

"I love you too." Cody said back, his thumb grazing her cheek. "I always have."

The Florida native smiled lightly, looking up into his soft eyes. She finally felt like everything was off her chest. Did this mean there was a new start for Cody and Kelly?

* * *

><p>Waking up, Mike scrunched his eyes up at the sun shining into his window. He'd had a good sleep, but waking up was different from usually. He wasn't in his bed alone. Mike felt his arm wrapped around something smooth.<p>

He looked over to see Rosa next to her in bed, his right arm wrapped around her waist. Everything started coming back to him. Calling Rosa over, talking to her, letting her end up in his bed…he wondered how he could have been so vulnerable.

Sure, he'd once loved this woman. Nevertheless, she'd cheated on him for months. How could he suddenly jump back into this?

Looking back down at her, he noticed she shifted under the sheets gently. Her eyes soon fluttered opened and she looked at Mike. "Miz…," she sighed. "Good morning."

"Yeah, good morning." Mike sat up immediately, sliding his hand over his face. "How could I have been so stupid?" Mike mumbled under his breath.

"Is something wrong?" Rosa put her arm around his waist. Her head lay against his shoulder, rubbing his arm lightly. She placed a soft kiss on the top of shoulder and then on his neck. "You look worried."

"What do you think is wrong, Rosa? I slept with you. I promised myself I'd never go back to you, that you had hurt me too much. But no, I let you into my house and somehow, into my bed."

She shrugged nonchalantly. "And that's a bad thing?" Mike looked at her dumbfounded. "I mean, you definitely haven't lost your touch, Mike. You're just as amazing in bed as I remember you being." Rosa's lips kissed Mike's neck again.

Mike moved her off him then got up from the bed. "You don't get it do you? Sometimes I wonder what goes through your mind. You don't love me Rosa; and I don't think you loved that Del Rio person either. I think you're just sex hungry. Moreover, if you can't get it from Rio then somehow you have to figure out a way to get it from me. Well, I'm not falling for your tricks anymore."

"Number one, they aren't tricks. And two, I'm not sex hungry and I do love you Mike."

"Don't feed me that bullshit, Rose. If you truly loved me, you would have never cheated on me."

"I made a mistake, Mike. I'm not perfect and neither are you. I was confused; I didn't know what I wanted…" Rosa stood up, putting on Mike' shirt from the previous night and walked over to him. She grazed her hand against his. "Now I do."

Mike looked Rosa in her eyes, trying to find a trace of truth in what she was saying. However, it was so hard to read her. He didn't want to take her back, let alone trust her, but she was the first woman he actually gave a damn about; it wasn't easy trying to let her go completely no matter how much he wanted to.

"Rosa…"

"Mike," Rosa whined, placing yet another soft kiss on his neck. "Just come back to bed with me, please."

"I can't." Mike pulled away from her, looking down. "I need you to leave. You can take that shirt with you too." He said walking away from her.

"Michael! We can work through this."

Mike shook his head. "I need time to think. I can't do that with you around, so I'm going to tell you again…I need you to leave. Now, you can go." Mike spoke, turning away from her and making his way downstairs.

When he got by himself, he ran his hand over his hair. Yep, time was what he needed. He had to figure things out. He had a decision to make and if he didn't make it soon, he'd be back at the starting line.

"I'll see you later, Mike." Rosa said softly, walking out the door with her belongings.

Mike looked back at her. Why did she make leaving so hard? After she disappeared out the door, Mike sat down on his couch, turning on his television. He had always heard that loving someone was hard. Mike never thought it'd be this difficult though. Loving a woman, now, made him feel weak.

He thought for a split second that maybe he should go back to being a womanizer like he use to be. He could sleep with a girl and not feel a thing, but lust. The typical 'hit it and quite it' lifestyle just seemed easier. Then, everyone always told him to grow up, find a woman you love, marry her and have a family. He was in the process of trying that. Moreover, look where it got him…in a bunch of mess.

In that moment, the Ohio native laid back on his sofa. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p>There's the new chapter! I hope you all enjoyed and remember to review.<p>

_**Next Chapter: **__John and Layla go out on another date. Will Layla be able to have a good time ,or will her previous vulnerable state come back to haunt her?_


	23. Falling For You

**The Fabulous Life**

_A/N: Before we start, here's a cheap plug :)__. Make sure to check out my new story __**Find Yourself**__; leave me some feedback on that story please. Now, let's get into chapter twenty-three._

* * *

><p>Chapter Twenty-Three - Falling For You<p>

* * *

><p>Layla looked at herself in the mirror. Why was it so hard to choose what to wear to the gym?<p>

It seemed that a simple shirt and shorts with tennis shoes would be an easy option. But she wasn't going to the gym just to work out. She had a date; her second date, in fact. She couldn't look any old way.

Lay, it doesn't matter what you're wearing. John will like it regardless…she thought to herself. Even though her mind told her this, it wasn't what she truly felt. She'd never been so nervous for a date in her life.

John was a nice guy; she'd warmed up to him a bit on their first date. Was she learning to like him? A little. Could she learn to like a him more? Maybe in the mean time. But for now, she had to learn to keep her nerves about herself.

She'd met John just a few weeks prior. It was crazy to her that he could have her so shaken up in that short amount of time. But the Boston native was very charming. He had a wit about him that made her cheeks burn warm.

Layla, coming back from her thoughts, took one last glance in the mirror. She thought she was ready. She didn't have on any make-up; she'd just sweat it off anyways.

But the workout clothes suited her figure well. It showed off her curves. And most importantly, she was comfortable.

The drive to the Beverly Hills gym wasn't that long of a ride. It was peaceful -despite the traffic- and she got there safely. Walking in, she immediately felt intimidated. It'd been awhile since Layla had a good workout. She only made it to the gym around two times a week. It was going to be different getting back into the swing of things.

Layla walked to the reception desk. "I'm here for a training session with John Cena?"

The man at the desk looked up at her. "He's in the weight room right around the corner; he's finishing up with one of this trainees."

Layla nodded and followed the directions the receptionist gave her. Walking into the room, she saw both genders working out. She searched the large area for John. She saw a tall, slender blonde standing near the man she was looking for. That must have been the person he was training. But from looks, she didn't need any training. She had the body of a goddess.

Layla saw the exchange of conversation between the two. It made her feel inferior. He could have a woman like her, but still he chose to date her.

As the blonde walked passed her as she approached John. "Hey…"

John glanced up from putting away the dumb bells. "Hey, Lay. You made it." he smiled lightly. "How was the ride up here?"

"Full of traffic as usual…who was that girl back there?" she asked, sitting a gym bag down by her side.

"Melissa? She's a regular here; I train her a lot. She's nice. I'm sure you two would get along if you met her."

Layla shrugged. "I don't know…she doesn't look like she needs training to me; she looked perfect in the exercise department."

John could tell Layla's confidence dropped a bit at seeing his blonde friend. "Hey," he tucked a finger under her chin, bring her gaze up to his. "she's just a friend not to mention ,she's engaged. You don't have to worry about a thing."

She found herself lost in his gaze for a few minutes. His eyes were like a pool of wonders. When she did pull away from his gaze, she noticed that he was shirtless. This was her first time seeing him like this. He was extremely built. Now, she had something else that kept her gaze.

John noticed her staring and smirked. "You ready to get started?"

"Yeah…" she said, still critiquing his body. "I'm ready. What do we do first?"

"I was thinking we could go for a quick run, you know, get your blood flowing a little." he recommended, pulling a shirt over his head. Layla's eyes reconnected with his as he covered up his chest.

"How long of a run?"

"Eh…a mile. If you're up for it?"

"I think I can make it. This should cover the cardio part of our workout." Layla said, making her way out of the gym with John at her side. This date was definitely going to be different.

* * *

><p>Layla sat inside of Starbucks, watching the cars past by through the window. She had just finished up her workout session with John. They had stopped by the coffee shop to take a nice break.<p>

"Do you always stop here after workouts?" She inquired as John joined her at the table.

"On occasions, but sometimes I'll just get a protein shake at the gym, but when I have the time, coffee is my best friend." He smiled, taking a small sip of his cappuccino. "What about you? Are you a coffee person?"

"I drink it rarely, but sometimes I do need a drink of it to keep me going." Layla spoke honestly. She found it easy to talk to him like this. She could keep I contact but remain calm at the same time. But when he looked at her with that deep gaze of his, she found herself getting lost in his ocean blue orbs.

There was a small amount of silence that settled among them. It wasn't an awkward silence; it was quite welcomed and peaceful. It certainly made the London native less nervous.

Her eyes diverted back to what was going on outside of the shop. Traffic had decreased and it was about mid-day. Everything felt perfect in that moment.

She was drawn back inside when she felt John's hand caress hers. It was small gesture, but it made Layla's pulse increase. His hand engulfed hers as his eyes looked into her brown irises.

"I had a good time with you today. It was a lot better having someone with me than just going for a run by myself."

She felt herself starting to stumble on her words. "Um…Thanks. I-I had fun too. It's been a while since I've had such a complex workout like that. I guess I'll have to workout more."

"If you'd like for me to be your personal trainer, you could sign up for a full time membership." He recommended. He would love for her to take him up on his offer; John really enjoyed her company.

"I'll surely take it into consideration." she simply replied.

John's next statement threw her off guard. "I don't know if I've told you this already, but you look gorgeous."

Layla felt her cheek turn red; her face seemed to get warm as well. "You're just saying that…"

"No, I mean it. You do look beautiful even in workout clothing which I find very attractive." His fingers intertwine with hers. Layla found herself getting lost in the feeling.

She glanced up briefly at him. There goes her nerves. She felt butterflies in her stomach immediately. The feeling was so surreal.

"I really like you, Layla." He admitted. She could tell he was serious from the tone in his voice. She felt her body go numb a minute then return to normal when she took a deep breath. She must have been dazed for a while because when she came to it, John was waiting for some kind of response from her.

"I…uh…" She stuttered on her words. "I…"

"I understand if you don't exactly feel the same way right now. I know your situation with Wade was rough, so I won't force you to feel anything towards me. But eventually, I hope that you can see that I'm a good guy."

Layla had never heard something so sincere. Rosa had always told her she ended a good guy in her life; someone to help mend the damage that Wade had caused her. Maybe, just maybe, if she let this guy into her life, he could make it worth living again.

All she could do was nod almost on the brink of tears. She had to keep it together. She refused to let him feel any sympathy towards her. Simply because she felt like she didn't deserve it. But despite the fight, a few tears found their way onto her cheek.

John soon noticed his and held her hand tighter. "Hey," he wiped the tears from her eye. "I don't wanna see you crying."

"I'm sorry."

"You don't have to be. There's no need to apologize for anything; you did nothing wrong in the first place. All you wanted was to feel loved by this guy. If he couldn't do it, someone will. At least, I know I'll learn to." John smiled, his dimples coming into view.

She couldn't help but return the smile, even through wet eyes. He had a charming way of making her feel better.

"What do you say we head out of here? I can drive you home…maybe even come over later if you don't mind."

"I don't mind at all. In fact, I could use the company."

The Boston native stood to his feet, but not before leaving a tip on the table. He helped Layla up, placing his arm around her waist as he followed her out the door. She definitely felt comfortable in his embrace. It was a safe feeling.

Like the gentleman he was, he open the door for her. He got in on the driver's side after she had gotten her seatbelt on. "How you going to get home if you drive me to my place?"

"I can get a co-worker to come pick me up. I'll just leave your car nicely parked in your drive way. No problem at all. But I'll get back to work safely, I'm sure." He assured her as he pulled onto the road.

The ride back to her apartment was mostly filled with silence. Every so often, he'd spark up a conversation. He'd given her a reason to smile using his sense of humor. It was so easy talking to him. It was the perfect way to get to know him. This may have been their second date, but she was gradually beginning to feel close to him…like she could trust him. Maybe it was too quickly. Maybe she was naïve. But she'd never felt so cared for in a long time.

Before she knew it, he was at her place. He walked her to her door. "So I'll see you later tonight?" She asked, biting her lower lip.

"Of course. I wouldn't miss a moment of seeing you."

That sly comment made her blush a bit. She quickly hid her rosy cheeks, knowing he'd tell her once again that she looked cute blushing.

"Thanks for a good afternoon…not to mention a good workout."

John shrugged nonchalantly. "The pleasure was all mine, Ms. Layla."

Another comfortable silence settled over them. Layla stood there looking at the concrete before she felt her chin being lifted up to his view. Slowly, she noticed him getting close to her. A part of her drifted closer to him too. But before his lips could brush against hers, she shyly pushed him away.

He looked at her oddly. "I'm sorry, but I just want to take things gradually, just to see where this leads us. After all, there is no need to rush what's unofficial."

John nodded understanding her reasoning. "Right…I guess I'll see you then." Instead of the original kiss he was going for, he pressed his lips against the back of her hand. Then, he made his way down her driveway.

Layla made her way inside, shutting the door behind her. Leaning against it, she felt her heart almost skip a beat. Was she falling for this guy that quickly? It certainly felt like it as she held her hand to her chest. She didn't know it right then, but this John character was going to be around for a long time coming.

* * *

><p>I know, kind of a suckish ending huh? But there's chapter twenty-three. We're nearing the end of this series with four chapters plus an epilogue to go. Things are certainly winding down quickly.<p>

_**Next Chapter: **__Cody and Kelly try to figure out the status of their relationship while Ted heads to a doctor's appointment with Eve. What'll happen between those two?_


	24. Coming Undone

**The Fabulous Life**

_A/N: Here's another chapter; sorry if this is a little late. You may blame it on my laziness. Also, I haven't updated my new story __**Find Yourself **__because of lack of reviews; Check that story out if you would please. Now, let's get into the new chapter._

* * *

><p>Chapter Twenty-Four - Coming Undone<p>

* * *

><p>"So what are we?"<p>

Kelly looked up at the blue orbs staring down at her. She'd been laying there in silence with the Georgia native long enough. The white sheets of her bed engulfed their nude forms as her head laid on his chest, her fingers making light touches over his chest.

The moment they had shared only a few hours ago had been romantic - a lot more so than the last intimate time they had together. But it was still just as confusing.

"Cody…" Kelly moaned, closing her eyes as she felt Cody's lips attacking her neck with kisses. "Seriously, Cody…what are we?"

He pulled away from her to lock eyes with her. "What do you want us to be?"

Kelly sat up, wrapping the sheets around her body. "I know I don't just want us being sex buddies. I was hoping for something more, something more permanent."

"A relationship?"

She nodded. "Yeah, if we can try without it being too awkward."

"What if it doesn't work out…what if we ruin our friendship?" Cody inquired, sitting up next to her, running his fingers through her hair. "I would hate to loose you, Kells."

"Like just sleeping together when we feel deprived won't ruin our friendship," she sighed, running her hand over her face. "It's better to try and fail than to never try at all. And I know you have feelings for me because I have feelings for you. Isn't a relationship what you wanted in the first place?"

"Of course, but things are just hard right now. I don't want to complicate anything with us." He placed a sweet kiss on her temple, holding her close. "Let's just see where this takes us."

"Where what takes us…sex? Because I doubt we'll get anywhere just sleeping with each other. Sex is going to lead to my feelings for you growing; it won't be pretty if I fall in love with you because of this and neither one of us will be ready for commitment. After all, you don't wanna hurt me, do you?"

"No, but I don't want to break your heart either. I don't mean to sound one-sided or anything, but sex is just more comforting right now though I wouldn't mind waking up to you every morning." He admitted honestly, stroking her cheek.

Kelly didn't want to continue pondering on their status. She wanted the moment they were having now to be perfect and as she looked up into his eyes, she couldn't help but let all the questions fade away.

She soon closed her eyes and cuddled up closer to him. "We'll just talk about it later."

Cody nodded against her form, his arm snaking around her, placing a tender kiss on her shoulder. "You know I love you, right?"

All she did was nod. She had become well aware of his feelings for her and vise-versa. But Kelly didn't feel like hearing that eight-letter phrase while they were in their predicament; it just didn't feel real. She would rather him say it when the two of them weren't in bed together.

"I'm going to go and make breakfast. You want anything in particular?"

"Nah, I ate already." He, with a smirk on his face, grabbed her boxer-clad ass as she went to get out of bed, making her yelp.

"Cody!" She smacked his hard harshly at his perverted comment. She shook her head as she made her way out of the room.

The Georgia native smirked once again as he sat up. He slipped on his shirt from the previous night. Taking a quick glance around the room, he saw the clothes scattered around the room along with other things. Quickly, he threw the condom wrapper and an empty can of whip cream into the trashcan, but not before remembering the events of last night.

It was filled with romance, but Cody showed a bit of his wild side just to spice up things. It pleasured her and that was all that really mattered.

Cody soon entered the kitchen and saw Kelly hard at work. He came up behind her, wrapping his arm around her toned stomach from behind. "You're going to have to buy more whip cream, babe."

A smirk lightly tugged at her lips as she too reminisced over the events of the previous night. "I'll be sure to look into that later."

Cody took his place at the table as Kelly later joined him with a cup of coffee. He found himself thinking about a relationship with her. Did he want one? Sure, he did. But was it the right time to try or would it end in failure?

With her, maybe it was a risk he was willing to take.

* * *

><p>Ted felt an uneasy vibe as he sat there in the doctor's office. The last time he was here Maryse was pregnant with Chris. Now, he was there for a similar reason, but this time Maryse wasn't the one carrying his child.<p>

"Why did I come here?" The thought he'd held inside for a few minutes escaped followed by a sigh.

"Because you got me pregnant…and it's your child. You're suppose to be here." Eve said in the most serious, calm tone of voice.

Ted's eye diverted to hers, wanting to comment on what she had said. But he didn't have a come back. This was mostly his fault. He'd gotten another woman pregnant and possibly lost his wife in the process.

"I don't think you get what I'm asking…I know I got you pregnant. And yes, I regret it. That baby may be mine and it's not a mistake because of my foolishness, but what I want to know is why you came into my life like this…why did you continue to pursue me even after you knew I had a child and a wife?"

"Me?" She scoffed. "Do you think I wanted this life? Do you think I wanted to take a husband away from a wife? I know what the pain of that feels like and honestly, I never intended to fall in love with you. Shit like this just happens. If I could have prevented all of this, I wouldn't be here right now…I _never_ asked for this."

"How would you know the pain that Maryse has felt for the past few months? You caused all of it. My marriage breaking up is your fault." Ted blamed her for his troubles for the past few months.

"How would I know…Ted, you don't know a damn thing about me or what I know or been through. My mom went through hell when some whore took my dad away from her. And I'm sure I suffered the most from that because I had to live with my dad and his new girlfriend since my mom barely had enough money to support me. My whole life changed after that. I went to a new school where no one liked me; I was belittled and picked on for three years. I was sexually harassed by some senior when I was a freshman in high school, and the guy that did it got away with it because no one believed me." Eve felt herself getting somewhat emotionally as she poured herself out to him.

"I've never been fully loved by someone other than my mom. So when I thought for the slightest moment that you had feelings for me, I took advantage for that. I mean think about it, Ted. You have all the money in the world. You can get any woman and anything that you desire. Am I wrong for thinking that after the night we almost kissed that you liked me? Or was it even more wrong for me to think that you loved me after we slept together? Or was I mislead because the last time I check you don't fuck someone and tell them that you love them and it not mean anything." Eve inquired, her eyes getting wetter. "I want to apologize for everything, but I don't think I owe you one. You put me through emotional pain…so both ways, you ruined your marriage and you ruined me."

Ted looked at Eve as she was in her most vulnerable state. He actually felt bad for her. And his action of misleading didn't help her; it surely didn't help Maryse. He didn't know what to say to her but two things. "I'm sorry…"

"I bet you are…but you're going to have to tell this baby that because I really don't need your pity or apologizes.

A few short minutes later, the doctor came in sporting a smile. "Who's ready for a monthly check up?" He asked with a chart in hand.

"Ready…" Eve mumbled, sitting back against the hospital bed, laying her hands over her stomach.

"How many months are we?"

"Four and a half…whether I look like it or not," She half smiled at him trying to hide the emotions she was truly feelings.

The doctor smiled lightly and didn't take long to set up everything to prepare for an ultrasound. Within a few minutes, they were looking at the picture of a baby. "Can you tell what it is?" Eve asked.

Ted stayed quite as he looked at the ultrasound. Though it wasn't Maryse up there, Ted still felt just as fatherly as he did when he looked at Chris's first ultrasound.

"If you'd like to know the gender…" he asked gradually giving her time to decide if she wanted to know what she was having. "It's a girl." He smiled.

Eve looked down at her stomach, rubbing it slowly with a slight smile on her face. She'd wanted to be a mom; it was one of her dreams. She, of course, didn't think she would be getting a child that quickly. And she definitely didn't think her child would be by some famous, rich, already-married man. Destiny -in which she strongly believed in- could be really messed up.

The doctor finished up with Eve and saw himself out. Eve stood up and gathered her things, ready to leave. As she was about to walk out, Ted grabbed her arm.

"We may not be in a relationship together. But I had some part in this, and I just want to let you know that I'm going to be there for you through this. It is my child too, after all."

Eve sighed, not bothering to say anything to Ted. She nodded and made her way out of the building.

Ted had accomplished one thing today. He'd made a promise to be with Eve today, and he stuck to it. Now, he had one more thing to accomplish and that was getting his wife back.

* * *

><p>There's the newest chapter! Sorry for the late update. I've been a little busy, but I'll try to get the next update in as soon as possible.<p>

_**Next Chapter**__: Ted and Maryse have a life-changing encounter, and Mike makes a decision, but how will it affect Rosa?_


	25. I'll Always Love You

**The Fabulous Life**

_A/N: Enjoy this new chapter :)_

* * *

><p>Chapter Twenty-Five - I'll Always Love You<p>

* * *

><p>It'd been weeks -what seemed like months- for Rosa.<p>

She'd waited for Mike. He had a decision to make, and he had said he needed time to decide if he wanted to rekindle their relationship or not. Rosa has hoped she would give him another chance, but she wouldn't force it on him. But weeks had passed.

He still hadn't called.

She sent him text messages. She left him voicemails. She had even left e-mails for him. Not once did he reply to any of them. Rosa spent those days of questioning their past relationship. She had cried, pondering if he would take her back. And what she would do if he didn't. Could she move on? If she did, what would her next step be- a relationship, furthering her career?

All Rosa wanted…_needed_…was answers. And today would be the last day she called him and left an unanswered voicemail. It would be the last day she would send him a text that would be left unanswered. It would be the last un-read e-mail on his laptop. She was going to see him today.

She thought over whether she should see him again without catching feelings. If she could handle being near him without wanting to be with him physically. It was hard to do, but it had to be done.

As she drove down the road, however, she wondered if this was a smart decision. She was half way to his house and felt like she was about to throw up. It was hard to fathom that she would be face-to-face with him within a few minutes.

It was going to be difficult, not getting emotional in front of him, but she needed this.

Soon, she was knocking on his door clad in a simple baby-tee, jean shorts and converses. It didn't take long for him to come to the door. He was topless and in boxers like he had just woken up.

"Rosa…" He wiped his eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"I've been waiting for an answer. I've sent you text, called, e-mailed but you sent me nothing in return. I need an answer. Do you want us or should I try and move on?" Rosa inquired, not wanting to waste time.

"Rose, it's only been a few weeks. I didn't think I would have a time frame to make a decision."

"It's been a month and a half and I never said you needed a time frame. I just can't stand the waiting any longer. I need an answer."

Rosa was about to show herself inside of his home until a slim figure appeared behind Miz's built form. "Mike, babe, who is it?"

The young, red-head wrapped her small hands around his waist, placing a quick kiss on his shoulder.

Rosa looked up at him dumbfounded. "Who's this?"

"Rose, this is Maria. My girlfriend…"

"Girlfriend? For…how long?"

Mike swallowed hard. "On and off for the past three months…we, uh, dated back in high school too so it isn't like we were never close." he shrugged, knowing deep down that this hurt the Latina.

She was speechless. Rosa didn't have any words and if she didn't, she couldn't let them come out. It was obvious that she was hurt. You could tell from the tear forming around her eyes. "I thought you needed time to think. Not fuck someone else."

"It really isn't your business if we're sleeping together or not…even though we are." Maria smirked, kissing the back of his neck. Maria was covered by one of Mike's shirts that Rosa could identify which only made Rosa hurt more because she had once worn that shirt.

Rosa went to launch at her, but Mike held her off. "Maria, just go wait for me upstairs." The red-head sundered off while Rosa felt her tears fall from her eyes. "Look, Rose, I never wanted to hurt you, but I didn't know if I wanted to give us another try."

"You didn't want to hurt me…what did you think this would do?" She asked, wiping the tears off her cheek.

"What about you? You cheated on me. Don't you think this is how I felt?"

"Don't turn this around on me, Mike! All I wanted was a second chance. You couldn't never give me that without hurting me."

"I'm not turning it on you intentionally, but we wouldn't be in this situation if it wasn't for you. We would still be together. We could be happy with each other if you hadn't made the choice to see someone else. Now, you realize what you've lost, and you try to get upset at me for moving on."

"I apologized for that! I wish I could take it back. Can't you forgive me?"

Mike sighed. "I already did. I'm just repairing what you wrecked. Honestly, I'm sure I'll always love you, but I can't be with you anymore." Mike spoke truthfully. He couldn't say much more than that.

He stepped forward and placed a kiss on her forehead. "I hope you find someone that really makes you happy." Smiling slightly, he said bye to her and closed the door as she walked down the steps.

Instead of getting in her car, she sat on the last step, wanting to hold it all in. But it wasn't long before her eyes exploded in a waterfall. She couldn't blame Mike though. She did put this upon herself. If she had remained faithful, they would still be together. Her actions led to her downfall. All that was left was to pick up the pieces and decide where to go from here.

* * *

><p>His current relationship status was hell.<p>

Ted sat at home feeling horrible. Physically, he was fit. He had hit the gym everyday to keep his mind off missing Maryse and Chris. He just felt emotionally drained. All he wanted was his life back. His wife, his son, his peaceful home…he wanted all of it back to the way things were. But he didn't know how to fix it back. It was like it was completely broken.

He hadn't been with Maryse in months and hadn't seen his son in a while. He needed Maryse back in his life. It sounded cliché, but he felt like nothing without her. Everyone saw her as a bitch and thought she was an egotist. But to him, she was the most beautiful woman in the world. She was the definition of the word gorgeous, a perfect wife in every way and an even better mother. He loved her more than anything in the world. He could never stop loving her. And to think that she may have stopped loving him, terrified Ted.

He had to speak to her, see if she was ever coming back.

He got up to call her as the door bell run. Ted grunted making his way slowly towards the door. He opened and felt his heart skip a beat. Maryse stood there in all of her beauty. She was just as gorgeous as she was on their wedding day- a day he wouldn't ever forget. "Maryse…you're back."

"Yeah…in a way." She pushed passed him and into the home looking around.

"You don't know how much I've missed you. I'm so glad you're back." He reached out to embrace her, but she pushed him off.

"I didn't come here to talk, Theodore." He noticed that she had called him by his full name, something she had never done unless she was mad at him or being serious. "I came to collect my things." Two buff men made their way into the home and was instructed to go upstairs and to get everything that was hers.

"Get- get your stuff? Why are you taking your stuff?"

Maryse placed a hand on her hips. "I've been thinking long and hard about forgiving you, taking you back even, giving this marriage- this two year, some-what blissful marriage- another try. But I can't do it anymore. As much as I love you -and no matter what you've done, I always will- but I have to move on. I can't keep coming back to you. Chris and I deserve better.

"What…where's Chris?"

"He's with his grandparents. I'm picking him up after I leave here and we're going off. I won't take away your right to see your child. I refuse to take you to court for custody because I don't have the heart to just walk away with everything. But I…I just can't be Mrs. DiBiase anymore." Maryse simply stated, trying to make things as easy as possible.

"You can't just leave, Maryse. We worked too hard…we've been together too long to not make this work. We have to give this another try, please." Ted was begging as he took Maryse's hands in his. "Feel that? There is still spark there, Maryse and you can't tell me it's not. Together, we can find that passion of a two year marriage still there. You just have to help me find it again."

Maryse looked down shaking her head. "No."

Ted's lips crashed into hers, kissing her with as much passion as she would allow before she pushed him off. "Don't make this hard on yourself. I've made my decision. Your touch, your kiss…as much as I'll miss them, I need to let them go."

The two men returned downstairs with Maryse's things and went out to her car with them, Ted still pleading for them to put her things down. Maryse knew this was be difficult, but she didn't think it would be this hard to leave him.

"Oh and my business is booming now, so I'll be in New York for a while promoting my make-up line and collection of jeans as well as advancing my clothing line. But Chris will be in good hands, and you are allowed to see him whenever you desire to. Thanks for two good years." She smiled sweetly, placing a kiss on his cheek before heading toward the door.

"But before I forget…" Maryse pulled out two folded up sheets of paper and pushed them in his direction. "See you later."

She exited the home with her things by her side, leaving Ted to ponder everything. He looked at the piece of notebook paper. Chris had drew a picture on it of himself, Ted and Maryse as a family. He smiled looking at it. He assumed that Chris didn't know of his parent's broken relationship. And it was best if he didn't. He didn't need to be pulled into any of it. Then, he saw the next piece of paper.

At first glance, he couldn't tell what it was from all the writing. That is, until he saw a his and Maryse's name on the page. And then the title on the paper.

Ted didn't need to look at the rest of the paper to know what it was. It was the end of the line- the final straw in Maryse and Ted's relationship. The end all of end alls.

It was the signed divorce papers.

* * *

><p>There's the newest chapter. Feedback anyone?<p>

_**Next Chapter: **__It's almost a month later and it's time for them to sign the divorce papers. Can Ted bring himself to let her go for good?_


	26. The Divorce: Part One

**The Fabulous Life**

A/N: Just one chapter and an epilogue to go, yep, it is all most over and I want to thank everyone who has been supporting this story from the get-go; I really appreciate it. Let's get this one started, shall we?

* * *

><p>Chapter Twenty-Six - The Divorce: Part One<p>

* * *

><p>Kelly looked around at the cluttered floor filled with scattered clothing. Then, she switched her view to her clock. It was 1:26 A.M. And there she was in bed wrapped up in the sheets while the man next to her remained sleep.<p>

It had been almost a month and she was still doing the same thing: waiting for more than an affair.

She soon felt arms wrapping around her. Looks like Cody was waking up.

"Hey, you're awake." Cody kissed her shoulder then placed another gentle kiss on her neck. "You okay?"

She didn't say anything. Her eyes looked right out of the window into the city at the bright lights. That was the only thing that could take her mind off everything. It was sickening, but it was the truth.

"Kells, babe, is something wrong?" He sat up, rubbing Kelly's back.

"We're wrong…" She kept her eyes in place as she spoke to him. "This whole thing is wrong."

"What do you mean?" He inquired.

"All I wanted from you was a commitment. You didn't want that and at the time, I was willing to wait. However, Cody, it's been a month almost of us just sleeping together. Just sex…and I'm sick and tried of it. I know I'm young and they say to have fun while you can, but I'm ready for a relationship. If you can't give that to me, I'll find someone who will." She looked at him, being as serious as she could.

"Kelly…you don't have to do that. What we have…it's different from what you'd have if you left me. Plus, you know I care about you. I show you every night." Cody smirked, kissing her neck again.

"Stop," she pushed him off and got up, searching the floor for her underwear. "You're right about one thing. What we have will be different than what I have with someone else because with some else I'll actual find love."

"Kelly," Cody positioned himself on her side of the bed, reaching out to touch her until she pushed him off. "You know I love you."

"You don't show it. You just say it when we're having sex which leads me to believe that you really don't."

"Kelly, you know how I feel about you-"

Kelly stopped him in the middle of his sentence. "But you make it as if you don't know how I feel. I've told you already. At first, I was okay with this so you could have time to decide that you really wanted a relationship. Now, I'm tired of waiting, Cody."

Cody looked up into her eyes, standing up to face her. He moved a few strands of her hair behind her ear. "I do want a relationship with you. I just don't want to wreck a perfectly good friendship." He explained.

"If you love me as much as you say you do, you have to be willing to take that risk." She told.

Deep down, Cody knew she was telling the truth. And a small part of him was willing to take the risk, but something was holding him back. He constantly questioned his current relationship with her. What if they did start dating? What if it ended badly? What if he lost her? Those questions plagued his mind. He attempted to push them out of thought, but it wasn't like he couldn't consider them. The answers to them he hadn't figured out and truthfully, he was afraid to.

"But I don't want to loose you…" Cody sighed, his forehead touching hers.

Kelly gave him a peck on the lips. "You couldn't loose me if you tried, Cody Rhodes."

He smiled lightly, chuckling. She smiled back, her arms wrapped around his neck. "Give us a try."

Cody closed his eyes briefly then opened to stare deep into Kelly's light grey orbs. He didn't want to ruin the moment they'd created so he didn't say anything. He just nodded, kissing her one last time.

She didn't say anything either. She just pulled him in closer to her, embracing him as much as she could. Cody picked up and carried her back to bed, laying her down on the soft mattress. "You ready for round three?" he smirked.

Kelly giggled. "I'm more than ready." Their lips met in a sweet kiss as their night of romance continued on into the early morning.

* * *

><p>Ted looked at himself in the bathroom mirror. Clad in a what deemed to be an expensive suit and black, leather shoes, you would think Ted was dressed to impress. But as he stood there staring at himself, he knew that his get up wasn't for looks.<p>

Today was a day that he thought would never come. It was a day he'd never even dreamed of.

It was the day he would divorce his wife.

He looked down at his hands. There on his left hand sat his wedding band. Something he had never took off, not during his whole ordeal with Maryse. Because of what they had went through, Ted knew they could get through it. He loved her way too much to give up on their marriage.

But today, he didn't seem to have a choice in the matter.

Maryse had handed him the divorce papers months ago. And he could never bring himself to sign them. A part of him knew there was something they could do to prevent this from happening. He had made mistakes. Hell, both of them had. They had always gotten through them.

This was a problem, however, that there wasn't any existent resolution to.

He had cheated. He got another woman pregnant. That was something there was no turning back from.

Ted couldn't just act as if none of this was his fault, that Maryse had drove him into doing it. This divorce was all on him and Maryse just couldn't take anymore.

She wasn't happy anymore, and Ted refused to see her unhappy. If he was the one making her unhappy, he'd do whatever it was to change that. But the only thing he could do now was leave her.

"Ted…it's time." An older man with ash-colored hair, dressed in a suit of his own, peeped through the door.

Ted nodded and saw himself out of the bathroom making his way into an open office. He took his seat opposite the vacant chair that would eventually seat his wife. Ted felt like a kid watching a boring movie during class; he just wanted to put his head down., but he was here to do business. But waiting on his wife to walk through the door kept him on edge. Maybe she had changed her mind, Ted thought. Maybe she wouldn't show up.

His theory was proved wrong when Maryse stepped into the room looking as beautiful as ever. She smiled languidly, looking at who was about to become her ex-husband. She was just as upset as Ted looked. She didn't want this divorce, but after Ted's infidelity she knew she couldn't stay with him. She had forgiven him once for almost cheating and after he actually did -and got her enemy/co-worker pregnant- she knew she wasn't staying around.

It hurt her, but this was the best thing for her.

Maryse's lawyer looked at the two parties laying his hands on the table. "The basis for this divorce has been ratified by the judge. My client isn't asking for anything. She refuses to solicit spousal support. There was also no request from my client to take away visitation to your child. But the court is asking that you give her the required amount of money back on the beach house she owns in Miami as well as fifty percent of the payment she made on the car you purchased and that she paid down on."

"I have no problem with that." Ted insisted. Anything Maryse asked for, he'd give her if it meant making her happy.

"Other than those requirements, this divorce should be clean and simple." He laid the documents down on the table, leisurely pushing them in Maryse's direction. "You will sign after my client has.

Maryse looked down at the documents in front of her. She took one last look at her husband as she picked up the pen on the hardwood table. The beautiful French-Canadian sighed as she put her signature on the solid line. The blonde then pushed the papers in Ted's direction.

Ted looked at her signature before swallowing lightly. This wasn't a bad dream anymore; it was reality.

"Maryse…" he started to speak, beginning to feel a bit sick to his stomach. "Babe, look I know I messed up, but I know we can work through this. I love you; and I know you still love me…that'll never change. So can't we give this another try. If not for us then at least for Chris?"

Maryse had a lot on her mind as Ted stood there, taking her hand in his. But for this to go as smooth as possible without letting her emotions get the best of her, she moved his hand away and simply, shook her head.

Ted looked stunned at her response. He expected for her to have some change of heart, but she actually wanted to go through with this. DiBiase sat back down quietly in his seat, his eyes looking back down at the divorce documents.

Picking up the pen, he sighed once more. This was it. He scanned over the papers again, looked at his attorney then back to the divorce papers as he clicked the top on the pen and put it at the beginning of the line.

"_Here we go…" _

There's that chapter! Yep, left you with a cliffhanger. Did he sign the divorce papers? Guess you'll have to find out in the next chapter :)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next Chapter: <strong>__Ted tries coming to terms with divorcing Maryse._


	27. The Divorce: Part Two

**The Fabulous Life**

_A/N. Guys, this is the last official chapter of this story. I must say I've enjoyed writing this for all of you, and I'm going to miss updating this story, but hopefully even after it's done, people will still want to come back and read it again. It has been an awesome run and I appreciated all of the love I have gotten for this story. I hope you all come back for more stories in the future. _

_-enjoy this chapter. :)_

* * *

><p>Chapter Twenty-Seven - The Divorce: Part Two<p>

* * *

><p>Rosa looked around at her vacant apartment. It had been a month since her official break up with Mike and almost three months since her and Alberto had stopped their affair. And looking back on it all, Rosa felt she had made many mistakes.<p>

From pursuing Alberto, from hurting Mike, she had committed a timeline of mistakes that she wanted to erase. That, however, wasn't possible.

But the raven-hair woman felt like she needed a break. A break from love and a break from the guilty life she felt she was living. And staying here in Los Angeles just wasn't going to cut it.

Where she was now, she could probably run into Del Rio again and it wouldn't be a happy reunion. She could run into Mike and his new girlfriend, bringing back a rush of pain, and hurt that she was trying to forget about. Los Angeles simply wasn't the place for her situation at the moment.

She had to get away.

Looking down at the floor, she searched for her cell phone. The one thing the Latina needed now more than anything was a friend who could help her out of her funk.

She almost immediately called up Layla. The call, unfortunately, went straight to voicemail. She must have been out with John. Well, at least one relationship was going well, she thought.

But whom else could she call. Mike and Alberto wasn't an option. And Kelly was going through things with Cody so Rosa didn't want to be a burden on her when she was going through something of her own.

Maybe this would be something she had to do on her own.

Then, she thought of home. It had been a while since she'd seen her family. Getting caught up in a scandalous affair and loosing sight of herself caused her to do just that, forget about family. And right now, that's exactly what she needed.

In that split second, the Latina knew what she needed to do. Picking up the phone, she called the one number that she needed.

"Hello, yes, is there any way that you guys have a flight going to British Columbia tonight?" she asked, trying to keep her patience despite her being anxious.

"Good, I really need a flight there. What times do you have available?"

Rosa wrote down all the information she needed and hung up the phone and started packing. It was short notice. But the sooner she got out of America, the better.

Hours passed after that. She was moving so fast that for a minute she thought she'd passed out. But before she knew it, she was sitting on a plane. Throughout the transition, she had gotten a few phone calls from friends who wondered where she was, but if she wanted this to be a peaceful move, she had to keep to herself.

When the plane landed hours later, she stepped off and breathed in the air she'd inhaled as a little girl. She was home. But she had a lot to get done now that she was here. She had to call family to get a place to stay until she could rent a condo and adjust to being in a completely different environment than what she had been use to for years.

It would take awhile, but before she would know it, she'd be at peace with herself and be able to move on without Mike or Del Rio.

* * *

><p>"Maryse…" Ted mumbled, his eyes still glued to the papers he was suppose to be signing. "I can't…I can't let go of you this easily; I refuse to."<p>

Maryse sighed, running a hand through her blonde locks. It had been a stressful few minutes. And it seemed like she would never leave the courthouse at the rate things were going.

It wasn't as if she wanted this divorce. Tearing her relationship apart and putting their son in the middle of it all, was the last thing she wanted for her family. If it were truly up to her, she would stay with him and not even question the 'what-ifs', but her heart couldn't take that risk, not anymore. He had hurt her once. And sure, maybe if he had _just_ cheated, she would have not asked for the divorce, just a separation for a few months. But Ted was bringing another child into this situation by another woman who Maryse strongly disliked. It wasn't easy to just forgive him.

"Ted, please don't make this any more difficult than it already is. I just can't be with you anymore…no matter how much I want to, I can't."

"We can work through this, Ryse."

"You got another woman pregnant, Ted, I can't work through that. I'm not saying that an unborn child of yours is a mistake, no child is, but what you did was the biggest mistake that you've ever made. And as much as I would like to forgive you and take you back, I can't. It's not as if we won't see each other; we still have to raise Chris together. He's going to want his father in his life."

"Yeah, but his mom doesn't."

Maryse's eyes went to the floor. She was already emotional enough. The French-Canadian felt like she was on the brink of tears now. "I do Ted. But I refuse to let you hurt me again. I have to move on. I just can't be with you any more." She attempted to explain to him despite the tears running down her cheeks.

Ted noticed the strain in her voice, the tears she was quick to wipe away. It hurt him to know he had hurt her this much. The million-dollar man wanted to fix it. Nevertheless, he realized he couldn't as he watched his soon-to-be ex-wife break down before his very eyes. "Maryse, I'm sorry."

She nodded in response. She couldn't say anything else without breaking down.

Ted looked back down at the papers. And though it hurt him to do it, he signed his name on the dotted line then pushed the pen and paper to the side.

After all the business was taking care of, the former couple headed toward the door. Ted stopped her before they could fully exit. "I'm really going to miss you."

Maryse smiled weakly. "I'm going to miss you too." In that moment, they shared a small embrace. Maryse realized she would miss his touch more than anything else.

"So when can I see Chris?" He asked as they pulled away from each other.

"Whenever you like, but I will say that I have a few business projects that I'll be working on so I'll be back and forth between L.A, New York, Miami and Chicago for a few weeks and he'll be at his grandparents."

"Good, I hope everything turns out good for you." The conversation soon turned silent and awkward as Ted stood in front of her with his hands in his jacket pockets.

"Yeah, you too… I'll see you around, Ted."

Before she could walk away from him, he grabbed her forearm gently, pulling her back. There was a quick exchange of glances before Ted tucked his finger under her chin and leaned down to place a sweet kiss on her lips.

His thumb began to caress her cheek gently as his other hand tangled itself in her hair and Maryse found her arms around his neck as her fingers played with his hair. The sensation felt all too weird in that moment. She did feel comfortable in his arms, but legally, he wasn't her husband anymore.

All too quickly, however, the kiss ended. As they pulled away from each other, Maryse knew that the passion was still there. It made walking away even harder.

"Just one for the road…and the memories," He smiled lightly and walked out of the courtroom into a swarm of cameras.

Maryse touched her lips and felt her heart almost stop. It would definitely be hard to move on from him, but she had to trust that this was the best thing for her.

Soon the former Mrs. DiBiase found herself -just like Ted had- in a pool of reporters and paparazzi.

One reporter -who seemed all too eager to get a word out of the distraught woman- approached her.

"Excuse me, Maryse; you just signed your divorce papers, ending a two-year marriage. How do you feel?"

She sighed before answering the woman in front of her. "Honestly, I feel like I've been punched in the stomach. Ending a divorce is never a happy experience and I'll probably feel bad for a while, but this is just a new chapter in my life that I have to get through and see the results to. Hopefully, the results are good and I'll be happy."

"Do you think you'll ever marry again, Maryse?"

"They say you never get over your first love and Ted was just that, my first love. And we have a child together so I can't, you know, let go of him. So, will I ever re-marry in the future...no and I don't want to. I'm perfectly fine with being known as being his wife and I wouldn't want it be known as anyone else." Maryse spoke those final words before pushing her way through the crowd and getting in her car.

She sat there in the back seat, watching everything go by. It was a lot to take in and for a second, Maryse thought she would loose herself. Eventually, she'd get through it. But at the moment, the platinum blonde-hair woman found tears rolling down her face.

This new road would be a hard one. She'd be able to handle being just Ms. Ouellet eventually, but for now it wouldn't hurt her to have a good cry. As a matter a fact, that was just what she needed.

* * *

><p>I know Rosa's part for short. But I wanted to put more focus on Ted and Maryse's divorce. So Rosa's part was a bit of a filler. But I hope you all enjoyed it and stay tuned for the epiologue. :D<p>

_**Next Chapter:**__ The Epilogue!_


	28. The Epilogue: Happiness

**The Fabulous Life**

_A/N: It's time for the epilogue! Enjoy :D_

* * *

><p>Chapter Twenty-Eight - The Epilogue: Happiness<p>

* * *

><p><em>5 years later…<em>

"Where's the rest of the champagne?"

Layla was all giggles as she entered the kitchen to see her friend Kelly raiding the bar area.

"Top row, it's the first bottle." She responded as she quickly grabbed a bottle of water from the frig.

Kelly -with the experience of working at a nightclub- popped the top off the expensive drink and poured herself a glass. "So, Lay, how does it feel?"

Layla turned herself to face her friend, a permanent smile still on her face. "What do you mean?"

"Oh come on, don't act silly. Soon, someone's going to be the future Mrs. Cena? What's it like?"

Layla's eyes lit up as her eyes looked down at the 2 karat ring on her left hand. Her and John had been engaged now going on two years. The day John popped the question was a complete surprise to British beauty. It had been their one year anniversary, but not once had John previously mentioned wanting to marry her or even wanting to get married at all. So after their extravagant dinner and beautiful laser light showing was over and John pulled her to the side, Layla was taken back, not to mention surprised as John got down on one knee in front of what Layla guessed to be hundreds of people.

It was surely a night of romance- a day that the young woman wouldn't forget anytime soon.

"Honestly, it's amazing. John is a great fiancé. And I love him very much…wow, I never thought I'd be able to say that about another man." Layla smiled to herself. She had come a long way since being with Wade. Now she was happy. It was a feeling she could surely get use to.

"I see how you are with John. You two are completely adorable together. I know you two will be married for a long time."

"I'm glad you think so because a small part of me has been having doubts lately. I mean, I love John and I can't see myself with another man but sometimes I feel like I'm making a mistake marrying him."

Kelly looked at her surprisingly. "Why do you say that?"

"I just feel like we're moving too fast."

"You've been engaged for two years and you think you're moving too fast?" Kelly asked, taking what she felt was a much needed sip of her drink.

"I get its been a couple of years, but everything feels kind of rushed. I'm sure John feels completely different on the matter, noting that we haven't had sex or anything, but we were only together for a year when he asked me to marry him…"

Kelly proceeded to cut her off. "Wait…you've been with John for almost three years and you haven't slept with him?"

"No…I told him I wanted to wait until it felt right and he understood my reasoning."

"That man must really love you to wait three years for sex. I've never met a man who would do that for any woman…maybe a year, but three? I commend John for that one." Kelly said, making her way back into Layla's living room.

Layla and Kelly reentered the room that was now filled with conversation. And Layla was the first to be attacked with inquiry.

"Layla, have you and John discussed having children?" One of Layla's friends, Natalya, asked.

"I know John wants kids and so do I, but we haven't really talked about having them together and honestly, I don't know if we're ready for kids. I think I want to be married to him for awhile before we have any children."

"But how is he in bed?" Kaitlyn asked, smirking.

The room seemed to fill with whistles and high-pitched shrieking. The girls seem to have had their own ideas on how John was in the bedroom.

"They haven't slept together; Lay's making him wait." Kelly spoke up, rolling her eyes a bit. "But honestly, I would of let John hit already. Do you see how muscular he is? Just image what he could do to you in bed."

Layla could assume for Kelly's comment that she had made that she'd officially over did it on the drinking and was tipsy. That, however, wasn't unexpected. Her comment did cause an uproar of more whistles in the room which only drove Layla crazy.

"Guys, stop it." Layla blushed lightly. It was no secret that John was a 'bigger' man. And yes, Layla had to admit that she had fantasized about John -a lot more than usual- and how it would be to be in bed with him, but she didn't need the girls adding to her already pink cheeks.

A smirk made its way onto Kelly's face as she looked at her friend. Layla may had changed since leaving Wade, but she still had desires like everyone else and there was no doubt in Kelly's mind that John was a definite fantasy for the London native. "What? You can't tell me you haven't thought about him that way."

"That's none of your business…"

"Oh come on, Lay!" Kaitlyn exclaimed, drink in hand. "Tell us…you know you want to." This comment only encouraged more rants from the girls.

"I'm not saying anything. I'm keeping my fantasies to myself. It's not like Kelly shares the things she and Cody does with us."

"Why should I? You should be able to tell exactly what Cody does to me just from the smile on my face. I mean it's pretty obvious that he took his time this mornign…did I not get here like ten minutes late."

Layla shook her head. "Well, you can share your experiences with Cody if you like, but my life with John won't be put on display until I'm ready to do so."

"You're so lame…" Another friend of Layla's -Cameron- snickered.

Layla rolled her eyes. "You're one to talk, Ms. Cameron. You're to scared to even make a move on Kofi and you've barking up his tree for almost three months."

Cameron countered her comment with one of her own. "Kofi and I are friends, Lay. That's all we've ever been.

"Really?" Naomi looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Cause I thought I saw you coming out of his locker room the other day and from the smile on your face, it didn't look like you two were having a friendly conversation."

The volume in the room increased as the girls' gossip continued and laughs was shared. This was soon interrupted by the door bell ringing. Layla made her way to the door and was welcomed by her fiance who greeted her with her a warm hug. "Hey babe,"

"Hey," she smiled pulling away from him. "I'm glad you're here. I was about to kill our friends."

John made his way through the living room, speaking to the ladies as he made it to the kitchen. Layla followed after him. "If I'd known you'd have this many girls over, I would have stopped by Adam's house before coming here."

"Blame Kelly, she invited everyone. I only planned for it to be Kelly, Kaitlyn and I, but live it to Kelly to pump up the party…do you need help getting those groceries put up?"

"Nah, I'm good babe. You have fun, but tell me this," John sat down a bag and pulled Layla in close to him, placing a sweet kiss on her lips. "You said you were almost going to kill them. Can I ask why?"

"Oh, they were just asking about if I had ever fantasized about you." She shrugged, playing with the hem of John's shirt."

"Well…"

Layla looked up into his gorgeous blue eyes. "Well what?"

"Do you fantasize about me?" He inquired, smirking slyly.

Layla giggled slightly, thinking before she answered his question. "I'll let you answer that question yourself." His fiancée winked at him before placing a kiss on his lips and walking back into the noisy living room.

John chuckled to himself as he began putting things away. As he was finishing up, he noticed something had fallen out of his pocket. He leaned down to pick up a small picture of him and Layla that had been taken on their five month anniversary. The smile on his face in the picture said it all. And as he looked back into the crowded area of the house and saw Layla's face, John knew that he was happy with the life he had and with Layla has his soon-to-be wife he'd be happy for a very, very long time.

* * *

><p>It felt amazing to be in a place where you could be happy and as Rosa looked at the man that lay opposite her in bed, she knew she was happy.<p>

Rosa's index finger traced the tattoos that were on his biceps. She placed a kiss on his collar bone as her lips made their way down his chest.

"Hmm, good morning to you too," Randy smirked, propping himself up in bed until he was comfortable. His arm snaked around the Latina's waist as he pulled her into him. "You look so beautiful in the mornings."

Rosa smiled lightly, kissing him. "You make me feel that way."

"I'm glad I can make you happy, then." Randy put his boxers on and got out of bed. "What do you want for breakfast?"

Rosa crawled over to him and pulled him down on top of her for a sweet kiss. "You."

Randy smirked against the kiss, his arms once again wrapping around her. Their steamy make out session lasted for a few seconds before the Missouri native's lips found their way down to her neck. The sensations that ran down Rosa's spine as Randy's lips tasted her skin produced a sensual moan that came from Rosa's lips. Randy, however, pulled away before they engulfed in another round of passion.

"You're going to be the death of me." He spoke, standing back up. He saw the lust in her eyes and it made him want to cave into his own wants, but if he did that, they'd never get out of bed. "Babe," a groan came from his lips as Rosa was back on the prowl, her lips biting at his neck. He had to push her away for his own sanity. "later, okay. I have to get some food into my system again. No love making on an empty stomach."

Rosa whimpered, sitting back down on the bed, pouting. He placed a kiss on her forehead. "Don't be mad at me. I'll make it up to you later, I promise." He told, before walking out of their bedroom.

Rosa smiled to herself, laying back on the bed and covering her lingerie clad body with the bed sheets. The smell of the bed reminded her of him…of them. It was something she could get use to.

Happiness. That was something that she'd lacked for months. After leaving Los Angeles, she thought she would be able to leave her troubles behind and get away from the life she was tired of living. She had made mistakes there that she hated to be reminded of. And going home was what she needed. She was in British Columbia for almost a year. Rosa had to find out who she was again. The affair with Del Rio -who was now a father of two kids- changed her. But it almost made her loose an important figure in her life. A person she didn't realize she loved so much until she lost him.

And when she thought about, she would always love Mike. He was special to her, but he found someone who could love him and him only. It took Rosa awhile to accept that what he had with Maria, she could never have with him. But Mike was happy. That was all that Rosa ever wanted Mike to be was happy. If Maria did that for him, then, Rosa would accept it for just that. Happiness.

Del Rio, however, was another subject. With him, she had confused love with lust. He gave her everything she wanted. Sure, she loved being spoiled, but those were material things. She soon realized that material things couldn't buy her love, especially if he didn't want to give it to her. Thus, she was glad she left him. It made her fill liberated. Anyways, his wife had a kid on the way. One thing she wouldn't do is take a father away from his child. It wasn't in her character. And after finding out that his wife -that he never divorced- was having twins, Rosa was even gladder that she'd decided to leave.

All her agony, all her mistakes and troubles, however, led her here. She was happy, she'd found out who she was again. She was in a content place, the raven-haired beauty wasn't going to go back to where the hearth of all her complications, oh no, she needed a new place to live. A place in which she had no history.

For all places she could of ended up in, she went to St. Louis. But looking at her life now, she was glad she was here. It was here that she met Randy Orton. He was a few years younger than her, but he was mature -as man should be. She'd met him at a nightclub she was now working at. He'd caught her eye a few times before he had approached her. Luckily, he was easy on the eyes. He was charming too. During her break that night, she spent her time with the Missouri native. She went home later that night with his number and he too went home with hers.

As of now, they'd been together for ten months. It was the longest, _real _relationship she had been in. All in all, she was happy.

"Hey," Randy stuck his head in the door. "Breakfast is ready." He smirked.

"Okay, I'll be down in a minute." Rosa replied with a smile. Randy disappeared back into the kitchen and Rosa made her way into the bathroom. She stood there in front of the mirror, taking a much needed deep breath. Something else she was able to do now. Breathe. She could breath without feeling like she would suffocate herself to death. Yep, true happiness had given her all of her privileges back. It felt amazing to be at peace with herself again. Randy made her feel whole again and when it came down to it, that's all she ever wanted.

* * *

><p>Sometimes happiness didn't find everyone.<p>

Ted DiBiase was evidence of this. It'd been years since his divorce from his ex-wife, Maryse, but he still hadn't found peace with it yet. Sure, he'd attempted to move on. Hell, he even tried dating. It turned out that that just wasn't for him. He could never love another woman the way he loved Maryse. And maybe he was still in his life because of their son together, but it wasn't the same. Ted still had that empty feeling when he woke up in the mornings and the other side of the bed was vacant. There was no blonde tresses of hair to run his fingers through, no beautiful blue eyes to look into, no lips to kiss before he headed off to work and certainly no one to set a second plate for when dinner time rolled around. Ted was an empty man now. Of course, he hated this fact. But he'd done this to himself. No one else was to blame for the fidelity he'd committed. It was all on his shoulders.

Ted's depressing thoughts were interrupted when his doorbell rung. He pushed his plate aside and got up to answer the door. "Maryse…"

"Hey, I just came to drop off Chris." The five year old made ran into the house and into his father's arms as Maryse placed his bags on the floor. "So, how've you been?"

Ted sent his son off into his room, then turned back to lock eyes with the French Canadian beauty. "I'm alive, so I guess I can't complain…and you?"

"Great, trying to handle all of this work that's been put on me. Still working on the clothing and make-up line and currently expanding my magazine to worldwide status instead of it just being locally known and you know, taking care of Chris. But I haven't seen you in so long. I've been meaning to congratulate you on your new child. I heard not to long ago it was a girl…"

"Yeah, there's no need for the congratulations. Eve miscarried." He told honestly, putting his hands into his pockets.

"Oh," Maryse felt a little taken back by this information. She hadn't seen him in so long with all the work she'd been up to lately, and she didn't have time to check the news. "I'm sorry."

Ted shrugged nonchalantly. "It's alright. Honestly, I wasn't ready to be a dad again and though I know I would of loved the child because it would have been mine, it would have been by the wrong woman."

Maryse suddenly felt awkward. It was enough that she already missed him, but when he said things like that, it made her regret her decision. "Well, I should go. I have a flight I have to catch in a few hours, and I don't want to be late." She said bye to Chris before she turned to leave.

Ted followed after her stopping her on his doorstep. "Ryse, just tell me one thing, do you ever think about me?"

Maryse stood there, her back facing him before she took a breath. "Of course I do…there's not a minute that goes by where I you don't cross my mind."

"Do you ever wish we could start over?" He asked again.

Maryse felt like she would break as her eyes came up to meet with his. "All the time…look what are you trying to prove by asking me all of this when you already know the answers to the questions?"

"I'm just making sure the love is still there."

"You know the love is still there. It'll always be there, Ted."

Ted's hand grabbed hers, intertwining their fingers. "What about the last kiss we had together, that still rings a bell, I'm sure."

"What about it?"

Ted attempted to pull her close to him. "It doesn't have to be our last." Ted used his thumb of this free hand to pull her eyes back up to his.

Maryse almost caved into leaning into him, but she pushed herself away. "You can't do this to me, Ted. You know how I feel and you're using that against me to bring me back in. But I can't do it. I can't let you control me."

"I was never trying to control you, Ryse. I just want you back home. I want you back in our bed, back in my arms…I want you back. Why can't we just fix this?"

"There is nothing to fix, Ted. You broke this marriage when you cheated on me and no matter how much I love you or hell, no matter how much I may still be _in _love with you, we can't fix this. No matter how much you may want to, we can't-"

Ted cut her off by crashing his lips into her, pulling her into him. Maryse, at first, tried to fight it off, trying to push him back and pull away from his embrace. But eventually, she caved into what she knew deep down she couldn't resist and into ultimately what her heart wanted. Maryse's arms wrapped around his neck and his hands rested on her waist. Ted's hands moved up, pulling at the blouse she had on, likewise, as her hands tugged at the collar of his top.

His hands continued pulling at the buttons on her blouse until she got the first three unbutton. That's when Maryse pulled away. "Ted," she said against his lips.

"Uh huh," he breathed heavily, his left hand resting on her waist.

"We can't do this out here." She spoke.

Ted nodded in agreement and let his lips meet hers again. His hand felt for the doorknob and pushed their way into the house. Ted knew his son was in his room either playing or sleeping, so Ted picked Maryse up, never breaking their lip lock. Maryse wrapped her legs around his waist as Ted led the way to the bedroom.

Once inside, Ted shut and locked the door. After laying her down on the bed, Ted stripped Maryse of her top and quickly made work of her penciled skirt. Maryse went to work on Ted's belt buckle. He helped her out, removing his shirt and tossing it to the side. His lips shortly found their way to her chest, tasting every bit of skin he could, bringing moans from Maryse's lips.

Her bra was the next thing to come off. Ted still remember that was one place she loved to be touched and made sure to pay close attention to that before his lips went down to her stomach.

Maryse laid back, her eyes closed and her hand gripping the side of the bed for support.

Ted dipped his tongue into her navel, making Maryse squirm in pleasure.

Then he got to her underwear. This is when all the members starting coming back. All the wild, passionate nights they'd had. The way he'd kiss her, the way she'd kiss him, it all was so evident now that that wasn't just sex. And Ted honestly, never considered it to be. But during the past years of him being alone, he'd slept with one woman and she was a one-time thing. Even with that being a fact, he couldn't give that woman his all because she wasn't Maryse. He couldn't make love to another female the same way he did with her. Maryse was the only woman he could give his all to. That's why he was so determined to get her back.

Ted's teeth pulled at the lacey fabric, placing soft kiss on her inner thigh while his fingers made soft touches.

Maryse couldn't deny the feelings that were seemingly taking control of her body. She was giving in. But it was what her heart wanted and maybe in the morning, she'd regret it, but in that moment, she just wanted to feel Ted's soft touch again.

* * *

><p>"<em>Teddy…" <em>Maryse found her eyes rolling in the back of her head. She felt like she was floating on thin air and nothing could bring her down. Her moans only seemed to get loud as Ted got faster.

This had been the second or third time that night Ted and Maryse had made love that night and each time, the tryst seem to intensify. It was what both of them missed over the years. They were making up for lost time.

One last moan came from the platinum blonde's mouth at the same time Ted groaned into her neck. Maryse fell into his arms as they came off their incredible high, her head relaxing against Ted's chest. "Ted," she breathed heavily as Ted ran his fingers through her hair. That one thing she missed him doing. "I missed this…I missed us."

"I missed us, too." Ted kissed the top of head.

"But this still isn't fixed. Ted, I want us to be able to work, but my heart isn't-"

"It's okay, baby, it's okay. I understand that you may not be ready for us to make this work again, but we can try, can't we."

Maryse looked up at him and saw the eyes she missed looking into. At that moment, she didn't want this conversation. She wasn't running away from the problem, necessarily cause she knew it had to be resolved eventually, but for now, she just wanted this moment. "You know what, let's just talk about this later. Right now, I just want to be where I belong." She said, laying her head back on his chest.

Ted smiled. Maybe he hadn't gotten her back completely yet and who knows if he ever will, but for now, he agreed with Maryse. He wanted to forget everything. Their moment together is all he wanted at that moment and truthfully, it was all he needed.

* * *

><p>There's the epilogue! I kind of gave the 'Teryse' fans a little happy ending, so you guys can have your fixes :). I hope everyone enjoyed this series and look for a sister series-like story to follow soon. Thanks for all the support through out this story!<p> 


End file.
